A Dark Secret
by Nalyx
Summary: Zexion had always been alone in school. He was constantly bullied until he befriended a group of teenagers that everyone refers to as the goths and emos. he finally had the group of friends he always wanted, but does he want something more with Demyx?
1. Chapter 1

Rays of sunlight stabbed through the curtains. The soft gleam of sunshine danced across Zexion Snow's face. Ice blue eyes fluttered open as his alarm clock began to sing. The first day of school had arrived and he was definitely not ready.

Summer vacation had been amazing. He got to get away from all the bullies and creeps that annoyed him during school. He was surrounded by people that actually wanted him there and he was with the people he loved, but that beautiful utopia was gone now and hell had risen again.

Unwillingly, he got out of bed and dragged himself to the closet. Vexen, his adoptive father, had already picked out his outfit for the first day of school. Of course the blond haired man picked something out that didn't symbolize Zexions personality at all. That was probably for the better. Maybe he wouldn't be bullied as much if he didn't express himself.

He completely ignored the outfit that Vexen had picked out for him and pulled out his black skinny jeans, short sleeved black t-shirt, a black jacket and his fingerless black gloves. He quickly slipped them on and searched for his black converse shoes. He was always losing them in his extremely messy room. After searching for about ten minutes he finally found them in the bathroom and slipped them on.

He headed downstairs where he was greeted by his sister, Larxene. She was really Vexen's biological sister, but Zexion had always thought of her as a sister ever since Vexen had adopted him.

"Hey Zex ready for school?" Larxene asked.

"No, but I have no choice," Zexion replied, putting some waffles in the toaster.

"Look on the bright side Zex, Vexen was transferred to your school and you kinda made some friends last year," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Vexen will be too busy working to talk and those 'friends' I made last year were nothing but stupid teenagers that were mocking me."

"Not _all_ of them were mocking you."

"Whatever. Either way I don't intend on befriending them this year."

"Fine do what you want."

"I will." He grabbed his waffles and took a triumphant bite before sitting down at the kitchen table. Larxene rolled her eyes and continued applying her make up, waiting for Vexen to come running down the stairs.

Seconds later a very frantic blond came running down the stairs. He was dropping papers and his dress shirt had a few buttons open. That could only mean one thing. Vexen's boyfriend slept over last night.

"Hey Vex!" Larxene said, "did you boooyfriend come over last night?"

"Yes he did and he kept me up all night!" Vexen said, trying to catch the falling papers while buttoning up his shirt.

"Ooo did you have fun?"

"Shut up and help me!"

"Fine geez!"

Larxene went over to her brother and crouched down to pick up the falling papers. She gathered them up and neatly put them in a perfect pile before handing them to Vexen.

"So what DID you and your boyfriend do last night and when are we going to meet this guy! We don't even know his name!" Larxene barked at her brother.

"We talked and watched a movie. You'll meet him when I decide you meet him and his name is Marluxia. Happy now?" Vexen said.

"Is he cute? Is he funny? C'mon Vex details!"

"Larxene this isn't the time for this! We're all going to be late!"

"But Vexen I gotten make sure this guy is not some creepy rapist!"

"For the love of god! You and Zexion get into the car and wait for me!"

"Can I drive today?"

"NO! GO!"

"Sheesh! Fine no need to be cranky."

Larxene dragged Zexion towards the car and waited impatiently for Vexen. She kept beeping the horn every few seconds, which was driving Vexen crazy. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was his sister. She was the most annoying and irritating girl he had ever met, but he loved her...kind of.

He quickly gathered the rest of his things and headed out to the car. Larxene had the music blasted to a volume that not even Vexen could endure. He quickly turned it down as he sat in the driver's seat.

"You alright back there Zexion?" Vexen asked, adjusting his mirrors and starting the car.

"I'm fine," the bluenette said, opening up his favorite book and slipping on his black plastic framed glasses.

"Good."

They pulled out of the driveway and began their journey to what Zexion liked to call 'hell on Earth'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they got out of the car, they all scattered to their classes. Vexen headed to the principal's office to get a map of the school, Larxene went to meet up with her friends and Zexion was left alone in the hallway. He decided to sit down in the hallway next to his class and continue reading.

Everything was alright so far. No bullies had come up to him yet and no one was bothering him. No one even noticed him there. He didn't move until the bell rang, signaling the students to run to their classes before they were late.

The classroom was the same as last year. Same white walls and same blue tiled floors. Nothing ever changed in this poor excuse of a school. He couldn't wait to leave this hell hole forever.

"Alright students take your seats," the teacher said as the final bell rang, "I'm Mr. Lexeuas Dou and I'm you're Earth Science teacher. Don't fool around in my classroom and we'll get along just fine."

"Aww we actually have to be good? That's no fun," the voice a seat behind Zexion said.

"Well if you don't want to fail my class Axel Kagi then you'll have to be good."

"Tch. That's not fun at all," Axel said, looking bored.

"Sometimes we must do things that aren't fun in order to succeed in life. Now please be quiet and get your feet off the desk next to you."

"Fine whatever you say teach."

Zexion was in shock. He had never seen a student be so disrespect to a teacher before. Everyone in Twilight High was perfect angels towards the teachers. Well...everyone except for a group of gothic and emo kids. Zexion had never met or seen any of them, but he had heard stories about them from Larxene. Apparently they were a group of kids that got into trouble on a regular basis and they're parents weren't super rich like the rest of the parents of the other students.

Suddenly the name Axel Kagi rang a bell. He definitely remembered Larxene mentioning him when she was talking about that group. Axel was definitely a part of that group and he was the one who had gone to jail countless times. He was also the one who liked to pray on innocent younger teens.

Zexion shuddered at the thought of being his victim. He felt bad for the poor soul that fell victim to Axel's shenanigans.

Zexion looked around the room to see if he could figure out if any of the other people from that group were here. It shouldn't be _that_ hard to figure it out. He looked around the room, observing everyone's outfits and behavior. He could only spot one other student that fit the description of a gothic or emo teenager.

He was a blond haired boy with blue eyes like the ocean. He seemed like he was the quiet type and looked as if he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Zexion did notice the boy making small glances towards Axel.

_Looks like Axel has his pray. Poor boy_ Zexion thought, eyes looking back towards the board. He wasn't even really paying attention to Mr. Dou's lesson. It was going into one ear and out the other. He just couldn't concentrate with Axel right behind him. Who knew what he would do in class? He had no boundaries. What if he randomly decided to assault someone in the middle of class?

Suddenly the bell rang. That wasn't right; the period didn't end for another 23 minutes. What was going on? Everyone in the class got up and followed Mr. Dou out into the hall and then outside. Zexion immediately put the hood to his jacket up once he was in the sun's view. His eyes were very sensitive to the sun and he burned very easily.

The moment that everyone reached the grass they sat down. Zexion glanced over towards Axel and the blond haired boy. Axel was already making a move on the poor blond teen. Zexion knew that was coming. The moment that the blond looked in Axel's direction he had sealed the deal.

"Hey! Zexion!" Axel called. The bluenette flinched and looks towards the redhead. _What the hell does that weirdo want from me?_ He thought, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What?" Zexion asked quietly, dreading what the freak had to say to him.

"C'mere," Axel said.

"...Why?"

"Just come here."

Sighing, the emo walked over to the freak gothic kid. He looked at Axel, wondering if this was going to turn into a practical joke for his amusement.

"Sit," Axel said.

"Why?"

"Geez do you always gotta ask questions? Just sit!"

"...Fine."

He looked around, suspecting that a whoopee cushion or some other childish play toy was somewhere near him. After examining the ground he finally sat down, looking at both him and the blond next to him.

"...So did you want me for something?" he finally asked after minutes of silence.

"Yeah I wanted you to sit with us," Axel simply explained, tearing at the grass beneath him.

"But why?"

"Do I really need a reason? Maybe I just wanted you to sit with us."

"But you only sit with...your kind."

"My kind?" Axel snorted, "You mean the Goths and emo's?"

"...Yeah..."

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but you're kinda emo."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm like you guys."

"Kinda does."

"How does dressing and acting like an emo make you like a group of students that disrespect teachers and do bad things?"

"Not ALL of us do bad things. We all disrespect teachers but that's just because teachers are douche bags that want to control everything."

"...my father is a science teacher."

"Oh...ehehe sorry. No offense to your dad...unless he IS a douche bag."

"No he is not a douche bag. He's actually really nice and fun."

"Good for you! Anyway I've noticed that you're ALWAYS alone."

"...not always..."

"You've been alone since freshman year. I've never seen you hang out with anyone"

"...how could you possibly know that I've been alone since freshman year?"

"I know for a fact that you don't have any friends except for that blond haired girl, Larxene."

"Ok so I don't have any friends except for Larxene. So what? Why do you care?"

"Want to start hanging with us?"

"...Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because we're fun, cool and you'll never have a boring day ever again."

"You guys aren't cool and I doubt you're fun. From what I've heard you guys do nothing but get into trouble."

"Yeah, getting into trouble is fun. The rush of doing something bad is great."

"I highly doubt that."

"Did you ever get into trouble?"

"...no."

"Then how do you know if it's good or not?"

"...I guess I don't..."

"Exactly. So how about you start hanging with us? You'll meet the rest of the group tomorrow."

"...Fine, but only because I'm curious to know what you guys do."

"Suuure. OH! By the way, wanna know why the fire alarm rang?"

"Let me guess. One of your friends pulled the alarm?"

"Yep. That's what happens when Demyx gets bored during class."

"Who's Demyx?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"...Alright."

"Good. Now c'mon, looks like we're heading back inside."

Zexion got up, brushing off the back of his pants as he began to walk with Axel and his very quiet companion. The blond boy never spoke a word. It was as if he was afraid to speak.

"Um...excuse but what's your name?" Zexion asked the blond boy as they walked back to the building.

"Roxas," the blond said, smiling a little. For the first time Zexion felt like someone was actually happy to see him. The smile on Roxas' face was so genuine and welcoming.

"I'm Zexion...oh wait you already knew that."

"Yes, but it's still nice that you introduced yourself."

"Dad raised me to have good manners."

"I can tell. You're very polite to the teachers."

"Is that bad?"

"No. I'm polite to them too."

"But I thought all of you hated teachers."

"I'm only polite to the ones that are nice and fun. There aren't a lot of those kinds of teachers in this school."

"Yeah I know. Most of the teachers here are so dull and boring."

"Ha! I knew it! You DON'T like the teachers here!" Axel said, going in between the two teens.

"I never said I DID like them," Zexion said.

"He's right Axel," Roxas said, blushing as the redhead wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Ah whatever, doesn't matter if he admitted it or not," Axel said, pulling Roxas closer, "all that matters is that he doesn't like most of the teachers. The group will like him."

"I'm sure they will. Demyx will definitely like teasing him," Roxas stated.

"Who IS Demyx?" Zexion asked again.

"Geez Zex, impatient much? You'll find out tomorrow!" Axel said, "Right now just try and survive the school day."

"Easier said than done," Zexion said, walking back into the classroom.

"I like him already," Axel said, following the bluenette and dragging Roxas along with him.

…_what did I just get myself into?_ Zexion thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing DEMYX!

When Zexion woke up the next morning, he was actually anxious to get to school. He didn't know why he was so anxious to hang out with a group of delinquents, but he was. He quickly got up and threw on his dark blue and black striped shirt and skinny jeans. For once he actually knew where his converse shoes were and put them on.

He quickly combed his hair, put in his contact lenses and headed downstairs for breakfast. Vexen was already down there with a man that Zexion had never seen before. At first he thought the mystery man was a woman, but when he got closer he realized that the pink haired woman was actually a pink haired man.

"Um...hello," Zexion said.

"Hello Zexion. This is Mr. Sakura," Vexen said, pointing to the man across from him.

"Hello Mr. Sakura," Zexion said, giving a small smile towards the man.

"Hiya Zexion, nice to finally meet you," Mr. Sakura said, holding out his hand, "and don't call me Mr. Sakura. Call me Marluxia."

"Alright," Zexion replied, shaking his hand and smiling. He had only met this man and he already liked him. He was pleasant and polite, but he also sounded like a fun guy, "may I ask why he is over?"

"He slept over," Vexen said, sipping his coffee casually.

"Ah I see," Zexion said, heading over to the cabinet to grab a box of cereal.

"Oh my god is this Marluxia?" Larxene shouted, running over to the two men sitting at the table. Marluxia smiled at her and nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Marluxia said.

"Oh my god! My brother hit the jackpot!" Larxene shouted.

"Shut up Larxene!" Vexen whined, hiding his face in his hands.

"Don't hide your face love," Marluxia said, pulling Vexen's hands away gently and kissing his forehead. The blond turned red, wanting to hide his face again but unable to.  
"Aww that's so cute!" Larxene said.

"Can we please get going?" Zexion asked. No one had even noticed that the bluenette had finished his breakfast and was now waiting by the door with his backpack.

"Well SOMEONE is eager to get to school," Larxene said.

"I'm not eager. I just don't want to be late," Zexion explained, tightening his grip on his backpack.

"Be right there Zexion. Wait in the car," Vexen said.

"Alright."

Zexion walked out of the house and climbed into the car, waiting patiently for his father and sister to join him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When they got to school, everyone did the same thing as yesterday. Zexion sat quietly outside his classroom and waited impatiently for Axel or Roxas to come up to him. After five minutes he was beginning to give up. It was probably a joke anyway.

"Hey Zexion," He looked up and saw Roxas standing there, smiling, "sorry I took so long. I was...preoccupied."

"It's alright," Zexion said, standing up and smiling at the blond.

"Good, now shall we go?" Roxas asked.

"Sure."

Zexion followed the small blond to the lobby, where a group of teenagers were huddled together listening to some very loud music. Roxas immediately sighted Axel and began to walk a little faster.

Zexion continued to follow Roxas towards the group, his breathing becoming quicker as he impatiently walked.

"Hey Zex," Axel said, when they reached the group. He looked at Roxas and smiled, "hey Roxie."

The blond blushed as Axel ruffled his hair softly, his green eyes staring into Roxas' ocean blue ones. Zexion couldn't help but feel angry at Axel. Roxas was a nice guy and Axel was probably just messing with his emotions like he did with everyone else's.

"Ok Zex time to meet the group," Axel said, grabbing Zexion by the arm and dragging him into the center of the circle. Axel's attention was now focused on the people surrounding them, "guys this is Zexion."

All eyes were on the shy bluenette. Zexion had never felt so unbelievably uncomfortable in his whole life. What was he getting himself into? He was half hoping that they wouldn't like him, but the other half wanted to have friends and stop being such a wimp all the damn time.

"THIS is Zexion?" a black haired girl said, she had the same ocean blue eyes that Roxas had.

"Yes, this is Zexion," Axel said, his eyes shifted towards Zexion, "lemme introduce everyone."

Axel pointed to the black haired girl that had just spoke, "that is Xion. She's Roxas' twin sister. They might look a like but there personalities are very different."

"Yes they are!" Xion said, "He's the quiet twin that is shy and I'm the twin that likes to have fun and socialize."

"Yes Xion. We all know," Axel said, "but Roxie's shyness is cute."

Roxas immediately blushed and looked down, putting the hood to his jacket up. Axel smirked and chuckled.

"Anyway," Axel said, pointing to a tell blond with many earrings on his ear and a beard, "That is Luxord. He's got a British accent so it might be a little challenging to understand him."

"Axel, we both know that everyone can understand me just fine," Luxord said, glaring at the redhead.

"Eh whatever Lux. Maybe Zex isn't good with accents. Did ya ever think of that?" Axel replied.

"No, no I did not," Luxord said, "whatever."

Luxord looked away from Axel, pretending that no one had ever called his name and returning to what he was doing before Axel had mentioned him.

"Isn't he just wonderful?" Axel said, patting Zexion on the back. He smiled and then pointed to a brunette who looked like Roxas and Xion, "that's Roxas' and Xion's cousin, Sora. He's a hyperactive weirdo, but we love him."

"You bet your ass you love him!" Xion said, high fiving her cousin.

"Yes Xion whatever you say," Axel said.

For the next couple of minutes Zexion was introduced to Namine, a girl who loved to draw, and her twin sister Kairi, who had the biggest crush on Sora. He then met a boy named Saix. When he met the blue haired teenager, he was shocked to see an 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his face. He didn't want to be rude and ask how he got it, but he also wanted to know how he got it. He would have to ask Axel about it later.

After Saix, Zexion met Riku. The silver haired boy was just as quiet as Roxas, but there was something about him that screamed "talk to me and I'll kill you slowly and painfully". Riku was definitely going on Zexion's 'do not disturb' list.  
"Alright that's everyone," Axel said, smirking. He was waiting for the bluenette to point out that he did not meet Demyx yet.

"Um...What about Demyx?" Zexion asked.

"Oh yah. I forgot about Dem. He'll be here in a couple of minutes. I think he's running late...again."

Zexion sighed and nodded. He was anxious to meet Demyx. He didn't know why, but he was. The seconds that passed by felt like minutes and the minutes that passed by felt like hours. Axel could tell that Zexion was impatient and he was loving every minute. Not only was the newbie twiddling his thumbs and looking around, but he had his new victim right next to him. He had chose a really cute one this time. Roxas was blond with blue eyes and the way he would blush whenever Axel would touch him was just adorable.

Roxas was his perfect victim. He was oblivious, innocent, cute and had no idea what he was really getting into. He didn't even know that Axel, Luxord, Riku and Demyx weren't human. Technically they weren't even alive. They were the walking dead, but no one needed to know that. Especially Zexion. If he knew then he definitely wouldn't join their group.

"Ah! There's Demyx!" Axel said, pointing to the blond boy coming up to the group. Zexion immediately looked at him and stared. He couldn't help but stare at the teen. Demyx's teal eyes had captured Zexion's ice blue ones. He didn't look away until Axel nudged him rather harshly.

"Huh?" Zexion asked, looking at Axel.  
"Stop you're gawking and say hi," Axel said, smirking.

"Oh um...hello," Zexion said to Demyx. The blond was already smiling and once the bluenette spoke, Demyx tackle hugged him. The others laughed as Zexion fell onto the ground, Demyx on top of him.

"Hiiii!" Demyx said, "You must be Zexion! Axie was right! You are cute!"

Zexion's face turned from white to red in a matter of seconds. He wasn't use to people calling him cute and he was definitely not use to blonds randomly tackling him and pinning him to the ground.

"Um can you please get off of me?" Zexion asked.

"Dem get off of the poor kid," Axel said, grabbing Demyx by the collar of his shirt and yanking him off.

"Sorry! I got excited!" Demyx said, helping Zexion up as the bluenette brushed himself off.

"It's alright," Zexion said, fixing his hair and then giving a small smile to the blond.

"I'm Demyx!" Demyx said, smiling brightly as he looked at Zexion.

"Hello Demyx. I'm Zexion," Zexion replied.

"I know! Axie's told me soooo much about you!"

"He has?"

"Yep! Is Vexen really you're father?"

"He's my adoptive father."

"Ooooh! That explains why you two look nothing alike!"

"Yeah."

"So who are your real parents! Were they nice? Why did they give you up! Do you have any siblings?"

"Dem! Let the poor kid breathe!" Axel shouted.

"Sorry!" Demyx said.

"You can talk to him later. The bell is about to ring," Axel said.

"Okie dokie! Bye Zexy!"

The group departed, leaving only Zexion standing in the lobby.

"...What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleep Over

The pass couple of days, Zexion got to know his little gang of friends. At first Zexion had thought they were nothing but a group of bad teenagers who wanted attention, but after spending the pass week with them he realized that there was more than meets the eye. He learned a lot of interesting things about the group.

Luxord was a master at card games. He never lost. Axel apparently knew how to control fire and make it, but Zexion doubt that it was real. It was probably a very well made illusion. Roxas knew how to play piano very well and Xion knew how to play violin. They usually played together and it sounded beautiful when they did.

Saix had the mind of a general when it came to strategy; which made it very difficult to beat him in chess or any strategic game. Namine and Kairi did ballad and were very graceful. Zexion had seen them dancing before in Musicals and thought they were very good. Riku...didn't really do anything. He was very quiet and didn't like to be bothered, so that's what Zexion did. He never bothered him or asked him questions. Sora, who was related to Roxas and Xion, painted. From what Zexion saw he was a good artist, but that's not what was interesting about him. Sora was probably the only one that talked to Riku and didn't get a glare from the silverette. Sometimes it looked like Riku was actually listening.

Finally there was Demyx. When Zexion first met the boy his breath was taken away by the boy's beauty, but when he got to know Demyx he soon began to realize that he was beginning to have feelings for the boy. He wondered if it was just the feeling of friendship or something more. He was almost one-hundred percent sure that it was just the feeling of friendship...almost.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Zexion sat in the living room in his pajamas, watching TV with Larxene. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and Vexen had gone out for the night with Marluxia. It was peaceful and the two were enjoying each others company, but when Zexion's cell phone rang all of that peace and quiet went down the tube.

"Zex! Come outside!" Axel shouted into the phone.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"Because we're outside."

"...we're?"

"Me and Roxy!"

"Why are you two outside my house?"

"Because Saturday is when the group hangs out! You're a part of the group so Roxy and I came to pick you up. Now hurry up! Demyx is getting impatient."

"I don't know if I can go! My dad isn't home and I'm hanging out with his sister."

"Dude just come! You can tell you're 'dad' where you're going when we get there."

"Where ARE we going?"

"To Demyx's house. We always hang out there on Saturday."

"...fine. I'll be there in a second. Let me get dressed."

"In your pajama's already Zexy?"

"Yes. I like to be in comfortable clothes after dinner."

"Ok then. We'll wait out here. You have ten minutes!"

"Ok."

Zexion hung up, rolling his eyes. He knew he had no choice in the matter. He could either go the easy way or have Axel barge into his house and drag him out. He'd rather go with the easy way.

"Larxene can you tell Vexen that I'm going to a friend's house?" Zexion asked.

"Sur- wait you have friends!"

"Yes I have friends...kinda."

"That's awesome! Ok go! I'll tell Vex."

"Okay thanks."

Zexion got up and headed to his room. He wasn't expecting to change out of his pajamas tonight, but it really wasn't a problem. He quickly changed into his skinny jeans and t-shirt and slipped on his sneakers. He quickly fixed his hair and applied his 'guyliner' as Larxene called it.

He said good bye to Larxene and left the house. He was greeted with a hug from Roxas and a ruffling of his hair from Axel. Both looked way too happy to see him, but they always did.

"Ok, to Demyx's house!" Axel said, grabbing Roxas' hand and dragging him down the street. Zexion couldn't help but smile and follow them. It didn't take them long to get to Demyx's house. Apparently he only lived down the road from Zexion.

"Dem let us in!" Axel shouted, banging on the door.

"Must you be so loud?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, it's in my nature."

"I highly doubt that."

The door opened, but nothing but a blur was seen. The next second Axel was on the ground, being pinned down by a giggling Demyx.

"Hi Axie!" Demyx said.

"Jesus Dem! Do you have to do that every time you see me?" Axel hissed, trying to push the blond off.

"Yep! It's fun to do!"

"Get off!"

"Ok geez!"

Demyx climbed off of Axel, offering a helping hand to the red head. Of course Axel refused his help and got up on his own, dusting off his pants. After that, he immediately went to Roxas and held his hand. Zexion was still unsure if they were dating or not and he didn't want to ask. Roxas would probably get embarrassed or Axel would make a sexual remark.

"Let's go inside! Everyone else is waiting!" Demyx said, grabbing Zexions hand and dragging him inside. The bluenette's cheeks turned pink as soon as Demyx grabbed his hand. He didn't know why that happened. It just did.

"Hehe don't break him Dem!" Axel called after the blond. He gently kissed Roxas' forehead and walked in with him. Of course the blond blushed furiously and hid his face

"They're finally back with Zexion!" Sora shouted, jumping up and down.

"Calm down Sora," Riku said, pulling the brunette into his lap and hugging him around the waist.

"Aww c'mon Riku! Let me be hyper for once!"

"I always let you be hyper. Give me a break and be calm for once."

"Fiiiine."

"Riku you're such a killjoy!" Xion shouted.

"I'd shut up if I were you," Kairi said, "He might try and kill you in your sleep."

"Riku wouldn't do that!" Sora shouted. He tilted his head up and stared at Riku with those big blue eyes of his, "right Riku?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Riku replied, giving him a small smile. That was the first time Zexion had ever seen Riku talk and smile. Usually Riku was very quiet and had an emotionless face. It was weird seeing him talk and actually show emotion, but it was nice.

"Yay!" Sora said, nuzzling Riku's neck. If there was one thing that Zexion learned about Sora, it was that he was overly affectionate.

"So let's get this party going!" Xion shouted, jumping up and punching the air.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hours passed and everyone was beginning to settle down. The party turned into a sleep over for the group and Zexion was forced to ask Vexen. So he did and to his surprise, Vexen said yes. He didn't know why, but he thought Vexen would've said no.

"Ok, I can sleep over," Zexion said to Axel, Roxas and Demyx, "happy now?"

"Yes! Yay!" Demyx said, tackling the bluenette.

"Oof!" Zexion said, falling onto the floor, "glad to know you're happy."  
"Well you two have fun! Roxie and I are gonna go have fun time," Axel said, wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist and pulling him closer. The blond's cheeks turned pink immediately. Axel looked down at him and smiled, "Aww you're so cute Roxie!"

Axel dragged Roxas out of the living room and into one of the spare rooms. Axel sat down on the couch, bringing Roxas down with him. The blond didn't look at Axel; he was too shy to look at him.

Axel chuckled, capturing Roxas' chin with his fingers and forcing him to look at him, "you're so cute."

"A-am not," Roxas said. He found it hard to talk to Axel when he was looking him in the eyes. His brain just wouldn't function correctly and his voice failed him.

"Aww don't argue with me Roxie. Just believe me," Axel replied. His lips were dangerously close to Roxas'. Roxas wanted nothing more than to close that small gap between their lips, but he couldn't work up the nerve to do it.

"O-ok."

"Good Roxie. Here's your reward for listening to me."

Axel leaned forward, closing the space between their lips. To Roxas' surprise, Axel's lips were ice cold. He had expected them to be warm, but he was wrong. That didn't stop him from kissing back though.

Axels arms wrapped around Roxas' waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. The blond's arms went around Axel's neck, his fingers playing with the redheads spikes. They didn't part until Roxas pulled away to breathe. Axel just chuckled and ruffled the blond's hair.

"So my little Roxie," Axel said, face close to Roxas', "do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Roxas let out a jagged breath, realizing how close Axel really was and trying to process what he had just said. Finally, after what felt like hours, Roxas' brain decided to work and he nodded.

"Good because I really like you. You're so cute and not that bad of a kisser," Axel said, laughing. Roxas just blushed and stared into those green eyes. Axel gave him a soft smile and kissed him once again. This was the best day of Roxas' life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So what do you think Axie and Roxie are doing?" Demyx asked the group.

"Making out!" Sora shouted, giggling madly.

"I concur," Riku said, wrapping his arms around Sora once again. Sora snuggled into the older boy and smiled, sighing happily.

"What makes you think they're making out?" Xion asked.

"Oh c'mon! Have you NOT seen those two during the past week!" Luxord shouted, "They've been all over each other!"

"So? They could just be overly affectionate friends just like Sora and Riku!" Xion replied.

"Are you blind woman?" Saix asked, "Sora and Riku have been dating since the second day of school started."

"What!" Xion yelled, her eyes glued onto Sora, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Because you'd turn into a psycho!" Sora shouted.

"Everyone calm down," Riku said calmly.

"Asking everyone to calm down is like asking me to stop eating candy," Demyx began, "it's not gonna happen."

Riku sighed and just held Sora closer, nuzzling his neck. The brunette blushed and smiled, enjoying Riku being affectionate.

"So when do you think those two will join us back on Earth?" Kairi asked.

"Probably never," Namine answered. Both started giggling like the teenage girls that they were.

"Geez you two are such girls," Luxord said.  
"Well they ARE girls dumbass," Xion said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"So are you, but you act more manly than Sora," Luxord said.

"Ah, so true. Sora acts like a little girl," Xion said, laughing.

"I do not!" Sora said, pouting.

"Calm down," Riku said, sighing and rubbing Sora's arms.

"...Hey Zexion why so quiet?" Kairi asked.

"Huh? Oh no reason," Zexion answered.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Namine asked him.

"Um...no not really," The emo said. He felt incredibly uncomfortable, but it wasn't because he was around a lot of people that he didn't really know. It was because Demyx was so close to him. He couldn't stop blushing and couldn't calm down his heart. He had never felt this way before. He had no idea what was going on with his emotions.

"Everyone has always got something to say," Saix said, staring at Zexion.

"Everyone except me," Zexion replied.

"Aw c'mon Zexy. You gotta have SOMETHING to say," Demyx said, hugging him around his waist.

"Um...ok yes I do. Please stop hugging me," Zexion said, blushing furiously.

"Aww why!" Demyx asked.

"It's making me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh! Sorry!"

Demyx immediately let go of him and smiled. Zexion returned the smile and hugged his knees, isolating himself from the rest of the group.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The night progressed and around 3 to 4 a.m. everyone began to fall asleep. The only two up were Zexion and Demyx. It felt very awkward being up with only one person that you knew nothing about. It was hard to find something to talk about.

"So um...you like reading right?" Demyx asked.

"Um...yes I do," Zexion replied.

"I see you read a lot before class and during lunch. You always have a different book with you."

"I finish a book every day. I'm a fast reader."

"That's cool! It takes me at least a year to finish a book."

"I'm assuming you have a low attention span."

"Um yeah. I get bored with a book easily or I just get distracted."

"I see..."

"...So do you like hanging out with us?"

"Um...yeah. You guys are fun and I've never had a boring day ever since I met you all."

"That's good!"

"Yeah I suppose so."

Demyx crawled towards Zexion, trying to avoid hitting someone. Unfortunately for Axel, Demyx kneed him in the crotch.

"Jesus Dem!" Axel hissed, cupping his crotch and turning onto his side.

"Sorry Axie!" Demyx said, "I would kiss it and make it better, but I think that would be a little awkward."

"Yeah no fucking duh!" Axel said. After a few minutes of writhing in pain, he snuggled up with Roxas and continued sleeping.

"Whoops," Demyx said, nervously giggling and laying down next to Zexion.  
"Yeah, whoops," Zexion replied, laughing lightly and smiling.

"Hey you laughed and smiled!"

"...is it shocking to see me do that?"

"Kinda. You usually just space out and ignore everyone. You never really laugh or anything. Actually you always look like you're in pain."

"Do I? Well that sucks for me."

"Hehe yeah."

"...well we should probably get to bed."

"Do you mind if I snuggle with you?"

"...no I don't mind, but why do you want to?"

"I don't know. You just look very snuggly."

Demyx snuggled into the bluenette, smiling happily and enjoying his warmth. Zexion couldn't help but smile. He threw the blanket onto him and Demyx and closed his eyes.

"Good night Zexy," Demyx said.

"Good night Dem," Zexion replied.  
"Finally you two are going to shut up!" Axel shouted.

Both teens laughed and let sleep overcome them. Zexion still didn't know what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4Danger is closer than you think

**A/N: I'd love to thank my beautiful girlfriend, Vixel, for helping me with this chapter. I love you my snow angel :)**

Everyone except Axel, Luxord, Riku and Saix left the house around noon. Demyx was sad to see Zexion leave. He wanted to get to know the bluenette more, but that wasn't going to happen today. Maybe next week.

"So you and little Roxykins got together last night?" Luxord asked Axel, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah we did. We're dating," Axel replied, closing the curtains to Demyx's house.

"I'll give it a week before you decide to make that little blond your victim," Saix said.

"Shut up Saix," Axel replied, glaring at him.

"Why should he shut up? We all know that by the end of the week little Roxy is going to be dead," Luxord said casually.

"Shut up!" Axel shouted, glaring at the brit.

"Ok, ok geez calm down," Luxord replied.

"...Luxord obviously Roxas is more than a victim to Axel," Riku explained.

"I highly doubt that," The brit replied, "any human that dates Axel becomes his next meal."

"...C'mon Axel," Demyx said. He held Axels hand and dragged him away from the rest of the group and into his room, "So I'm assuming that Roxas is special?"

The red head remained quiet for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say. Usually he would pick a victim, pull them into a false sense of security and then strike. But it was different with Roxas. The little blond wasn't like the others. Whenever Axel was around him, he felt...alive. He felt like he was truly alive. He had never felt like that with anyone else.

"Axel?" Demyx asked, waving a hand in front of the red heads face. Axel immediately snapped back into reality.

"Sorry. I kinda zoned out," Axel said.

"It's ok."

"...Roxas IS special. I don't know what it is..."

"Love."

"Huh?"

"Love. You're in love with Roxas."

"I'm in love...with a human?"

"Yes. It IS possible ya know!"

"I know, but...I'm the last person who would fall in love with a human."

"Well apparently not. You're in love with Roxas. I know it. I can see it all over your face when you see him. Whenever you see him your face lights up and suddenly there's a big smile on your face that even I haven't seen."

"...Maybe you're right. Either way it wouldn't work out."

"Why?"

"Humans and Vampires don't mix."

"Says who?"

"Says your last boyfriend."

"...you had to bring him up didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"That was different...he was just using me to get to everyone else..."

"Yeah and why was he trying to get to everyone else?"

"...because he was a vampire hunter..."

"So do you see why humans and vampires don't mix? Humans HATE vampires. They fear them and want to kill them before getting to know them."

"Yeah but Roxas isn't a vampire hunter and he knows you! He doesn't fear or hate or want to kill you!"

"Dem just drop it...this thing with Roxas won't go over well...I know it won't...but I can't stay away from him..."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Axel stared down at the floor then slowly looked at Demyx. The blond immediately knew what he was thinking of. Shock and fear coursed through his body.

"You can't be thinking what I think you're thinking," Demyx said quietly.

"I'll only do it if he wants me to...," Axel said, staring at Demyx. He could see the fear in Demyx's eyes. He didn't expect him to be anything but afraid.

"You can't do that Axel! Even if he wants you to! Do you not see that if you do that you'll be sending him into damnation!" Demyx shrieked. He was determined to change Axels mind. He didn't want Roxas to live a life of damnation; it wouldn't be fair to the younger blond.

"...I'm going to tell him what I am..."

"That's stupid! Then you'll have no choice but to change him! You're not thinking clearly Axel. If you love Roxas then you should know that you shouldn't do this!"

"I'm only going to do it if he wants me to."

"Axel please rethink this. Do you not remember the last time you changed someone?"

"...I remember."

"Remember how upset that someone was?"

"...yes."

"Remember how that someone tried to kill himself countless times?"

"...yes."

"Do you really want to put Roxas through all that?"

"...no I don't..."

"Then you'll keep your mouth shut and forget about changing him."

"...fine..."

Demyx let out a sigh of relief, "thank God."

Axel just gave him a smirk, "there is no God, Demyx." With those words, Axel walked out. Leaving the blond alone and in deep thought.

"...You're wrong Axel. If there was no God then there would be no angels and I know that they're real. I've met one," Demyx said to himself, smiling.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"How was your sleep over?" Vexen asked when Zexion walked through the door.

"It was...fun," Zexion said. He was only half lying. It was somewhat fun, but most of the sleep over everyone was just talking about how Axel and Roxas had disappeared on them. The fun part was when he and Demyx talked and snuggled at night.

"Was Deeemyx there?" Larxene asked, smirking to herself as she changed the channel on the TV.

"Um...yes he was. It was his house," Zexion said. He could feel the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Did you two have fuuun?" Larxene asked, deciding that talking to Zexion about this was more fun than watching TV.

"Yes we had fun," Zexion replied. He didn't dare look at Larxene.

"Ok I'm completely lost. Who's Demyx?" Vexen asked.

"Just a friend," Zexion said. His eyes were focused on his shoes. He never noticed how dirty they were until now.

"Looks to me that he's more than that," Vexen stated, "do you like this Demyx boy?"

"Um yeah as a friend..."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean," Vexen let out a breath, "do you LIKE him. You know...romantically."

"Oh...um...uh...yes."

Zexion was shocked at himself. He said yes? He liked Demyx like that? But he wasn't gay...was he? Well if he liked Demyx then that made him gay...or bisexual. Now that he thought about it. He never did have an interest in any girl. He once had a crush on the neighbor girl, but after being pushed away and called a freaked he quickly lost interest in her.

"...Alright then," Vexen said. Zexion could hear Larxene laughing on the couch. She was probably going to tease him about this.

"That's awesome!" Larxene shouted, holding her sides and giggling madly.

"Um...i guess so," Zexion said. He knew he was blushing madly now. His face had never felt so hot before.

"Does Demyx know your feelings?" Larxene asked. A big smile was painted across her face.

"Um...no...to be honest, I only now just figured out that I liked him," Zexion explained. He was trying desperately to hide his face behind his bangs.

"You have to tell him! And when you do, he'll admit that he loves you too and then you two shall live happily ever after!"

"Larxene that doesn't happen in real life."

"That's only because people don't work hard enough for that happily ever after!"

"That's because happily ever afters don't exist."

"You're so pessimistic!"

"Ok that's enough you two!" Vexen shouted, "Zexion if you feel like you need to tell Demyx then tell him. Larxene shut the hell up and stop being a typical teenage girl who thinks that gay couples are the cutest living thing on Earth."

Both teens shut up and looked the other way. Zexion was already up the stairs to his bedroom. He wanted to relax on this peaceful and quiet Sunday afternoon. He opened his door to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. So many questions were running through his mind. When did he start liking Demyx in that way and when the heck did he suddenly turn gay? Had he always been gay or did this just randomly happen? He didn't know nor cared. The only thing he cared about was Demyx.

The mullet-headed blond was perfect in every way...except his balance. Demyx was always tripping over something, whether it is his own two feet or a tree branch outside. Zexion didn't really care about Demyx's balance. Right now he cared about how Demyx felt about him. Did he see Zexion as a friend or something more? There was a definitely a strange connection between the two. When Zexion had seen Demyx for the first time, he felt like he was being pulled towards the blond.

"Ugh," Zexion muttered, "how the heck do you tell someone, who you don't even know if they're gay or not, that you like them in a romantic way?"

He buried his face in his pillow, wanting to get away from real life and go into his dreams. Which is exactly what happened. Soon his exhaustion took over and sent him into a deep slumber. Sending him to see his desires in his dreams.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Excuse me. Have you seen this man?" The eye patched man took out a photo from his pocket and smacked it down onto the table of some random girl in a restaurant.

"Um...n-no I haven't. s-sorry," the girl said. Her voice was shaky and full of fear. A lot of people sounded like that whenever they came across a guy with guns and an eye patch. It wasn't every day that you meet someone like that.

"Damn. Ah well. Thanks anyway." The man pocketed the photo and made his way out of the diner. He had had enough of this stupid town, but he couldn't leave until he found him. He wouldn't get paid if he didn't find and destroy his target. If there was one thing that Xigbar hated. It was not getting paid. That pissed him off greatly.

"Hmm I think it's time to visit an old boyfriend of mine. This is going to be fun," Xigbar said, smirking and placing a cigarette between his lips. He didn't smoke but he always thought that he looked more intimating if he had a cigarette in his mouth. It usually worked and made him look badass. He remembered one of his boyfriends saying that it looked sexy as long as he didn't actually light it. He chuckled at the memory and started walking down the road, "Next stop. Twilight Town."


	5. Chapter 5 What's going on?

The weekend went by too fast for Zexion and his friends. Everyone in the group dragged their feet into the lobby, their eyelids drooping down as they gathered together. They were all exhausted from waking up early and doing last minute homework last night.

Everyone was sitting on the floor, leaning on each other. Roxas was already asleep in Axel's arms and Zexion couldn't help but rest his head on Demyx's shoulder. The blond didn't seem to mind, but Demyx never minded any affectionate behavior. He actually encouraged it.

"Tired?" Demyx asked, gently petting the bluenette. Zexion just nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the comforting pets he got from Demyx.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Namine shouted, giggling with her twin as they watched Demyx and Zexion cuddle. Both teens' faces turned bright pink and soon Zexion found himself shifting away from Demyx.

"Looks like they're being shy," Kairi said, "how cute."

"Shut up Kairi," Demyx said, glaring at her. That was probably the first time that Zexion had seen Demyx GLAREat someone.

"Don't tell my sister to shut up Demyx," Namine warned, glaring right back at Demyx.

"Ok that's enough glaring for one day," Axel whispered, gently petting the blond in his arms. The way he was petting Roxas made it look like the blond was extremely fragile and would break if not treated gently.

"Fine, we'll continue this duel later Nami," Demyx said. You could tell that he was half serious.

"Prepare to lose later," Namine said, smirking.

The bell rang and all teenagers groaned. None of them were ready to deal with the boring teachers in this school. Zexion only had Vexen's science class to look forward to; every other class was boring as hell. It was as if all but a few teachers had gotten the life sucked out of them.

"C'mon Roxy," Axel said, scooping the blond into his arms bridal style. Roxas did not wake up. All he did was shift around and then snuggle into Axel's chest. The red head wasn't complaining, but he was worried about Roxas. The blond looked paler than usual. His face was completely white except for the tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"He's fine Axel. You're just imagining stuff," Demyx said, laying a hand on Axel's shoulder. Axel looked at him then looked down as he nodded. Demyx was right; it was just his imagination, "See you later."

"Yeah...see ya...C'mon Zex time for first period," Axel said.

The whole way to the classroom; Axel did not let go of Roxas. His heart sank when he had to wake up the sleeping blond, but soon that bubbling happy sensation came back when they went into the room and Roxas immediately rested his head on Axels shoulder. The redhead smiled brightly when he felt that small hand touch his and slowly laced their fingers together.

He pecked Roxas on the forehead and stared at the board. He could tell that Roxas was already falling asleep. Class hadn't even been in session for more than a couple of minutes. Something was wrong. Something HAD to be wrong. Roxas might've not liked the teachers and might've thought that they were boring as hell, but he did care about his grades and he would never fall asleep in class.

He looked down at the blond. His breathing was shallow and jagged and he still looked pale. Roxas was pale, but not THIS pale. He was shivering, but he was also sweating. It made no sense. What was wrong with him? He was fine on Saturday and he didn't look sick on Sunday. So why did he look so sick now?

"Roxas," Axel whispered to him, "are you ok?"

The blond only responded with a head nod, but Axel knew that he was lying. He knew Roxas long enough that he'd know that he'd only use hand or head gestures if he was lying.

"Tell me what's wrong," Axel whispered in the gentlest voice.

"I'm fine," Roxas replied. His voice was shaky and sounded so weak. Now Axel was even more worried.

"...no you're not."

"Yes I am. Pay attention to your work, not me."

"That's impossible to do when I know that you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine."

Axel couldn't take it. He cupped Roxas' cheek and forced him to look him in the eye. Worry was filled in those gorgeous green eyes.

"A-Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Please tell me the truth. How are you feeling?" Axel simply asked.

"...I feel horrible."

"Let me take you to the nurse."

"No. I can't miss school."

"You're already missing school by falling asleep on me."

"Mr. Hart and Mr. Kagi is there something you'd like to share?" Lexeaus said, his intimating glare was on Axel and Roxas.

"Um...yes actually. Can I take Roxas to the nurse?" Axel asked. It was the first time that Zexion or anyone had heard him ask politely.

"What's wrong?" Lexeaus replied, his glare turning into a look of concern.

"He isn't feel well."

"...Alright go."

"Thank you."

The words that Axel said shocked Zexion. It almost made him think that Axel truly cared about Roxas, but that couldn't be possible...could it? Had Axel fallen in love with the blond? Was it possible that Axel wasn't toying with Roxas' emotions? Zexion didn't know, but he wanted to. Even though he barely knew Roxas; he still cared for him. In a short amount of time they had kind of become best friends.

"C'mon Roxas," Axel said, helping the blond to his feet. He gently and slowly led Roxas out of the room, leaving Zexion worried.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Zexy you in there?" Demyx asked, waving a hand in front of his friends face.

"Huh? What?" Zexion asked, snapping back to reality. His mind was on Axel and Roxas. He hadn't seen them since 1st period and now it was 6th period; lunch time.

"You ok?" Demyx repeated, smiling brightly at the bluenette.

"Oh...yeah. I was just thinking."

"Abooout?"

"About Axel and Roxas. I haven't seen them since 1st period."

"Where did they go?"

"To the nurse. Roxas didn't look well."

"Oh. I hope he's ok."

"So do I...by the way do you know how Axel feels about Roxas?"

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"I've just been wandering. Axel has a reputation of toying with people's emotions. I don't want Roxas to get hurt because of him."

"...Axel is serious about Roxas. He truly does care about him and I think that he's fallen for him."

"...Good to know."

"Why do you care so much?"

"...I guess you could say that Roxas and I have become really good friends in a very short amount of time."

"What about us?"

"Huh?"

"Have we become really good friends?"

"Um..."

Zexion didn't know how to finish that sentence. He wanted to tell Demyx his feelings, but the words just wouldn't come out. He wouldn't say; especially with all their friends surrounding them. Sure they were all doing their own thing, but if he was ever going to tell Demyx how he felt he wanted to do it in private.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"Oh um...yeah I guess we've become really good friends," Zexion said, he was trying so hard not to look at the blond. He was as easy to read as the book that he held in his hands.

"You guess?" Was it him or did Demyx sound a little...hurt?

"Um...well uh...yes we are very good friends."

"...Good to know."

Just when it was beginning to get awkward, Axel ran into the lunch room. He didn't even bother greeting everyone. He just grabbed Demyx by the collar of his shirt and yanked him away from the table. Everyone was acting like it was normal for Axel to do that, but Zexion was freaking out on the inside. Why did Axel just do that? He quickly got out of his seat and followed the two into the hallway.

"Axie what's wrong!" Demyx asked. Seconds later he was slammed into the wall. Zexion's eyes widened as he gazed upon the scene from afar.

"Demyx we have a problem," Axel said, his eyes were burning like the fire that he claimed he could control.

"What happened?" Demyx asked. His voice was suddenly serious. That happy, uncaring tone in his voice was gone.

"Roxas is sick...very sick."

"Ok and? People get sick Axel."

"This is different Dem!"

"How!"

"This isn't some sickness that humans get. I can feel it. It's an abnormal sickness. I just know it."

"You have no proof Axel."

The redhead punched the wall that Demyx was leaning on. Demyx didn't even flinch. He just stared into those green eyes that held so much anger and sadness.

"I don't need proof! You weren't there Demyx! You didn't watch him collapse onto the ground and writhe in pain! You didn't watch him cry!" Axel shouted.

"Calm down Axel!" Demyx shouted, "Yelling isn't going to help Roxas! If this IS abnormal then you need to calm down!"

Nothing but silence hung in the air. It took a couple of minutes for Axel to calm down. He began to pace back and forth, his fists clenched tightly.

"What makes you think it's something abnormal?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know. I can just feel it. Do you know what I mean?" Axel asked

"...kinda, but you can't just go by a feeling. You need proof."

"...I know...and I'll find that proof."

"Just don't go overboard. He could just have an illness or something."

"...I know that it's not normal..."

"Then prove it. Stop wasting your time talking to me and go."

With those words, Demyx left and for a second Zexion thought he had been caught when the blond's eyes looked in his direction. Demyx didn't say anything though. He just kept walking away from Axel and into the cafeteria.

There were only a few things running through Zexion's mind right now. One, what was wrong with Roxas? And two...just what exactly did Demyx and Axel mean when they were talking about abnormal sicknesses?


	6. Chapter 6 My heart only beats for you

Hook, line and sinker. Everything was going according to plan. Just like he had planned, the blond reacted badly to the shot he had given him and Axel was blinded by his emotions. Now that Demyx's overprotective friend was out of the way, it would be an easy and fun task to get to him and torture the answers out of him.

Xigbar was definitely in a very good mood. It only took one vile full of vampire blood to put his plan into action. All he had to do was kidnap that blond and inject him with vampire blood. He would surely die within a day or two. He did feel a bit guilty for killing an innocent boy though. The little blond had no knowledge of the vampires and he wasn't working with them. He was innocent. A pure soul.

"Ah well," Xigbar said to himself, placing a cigarette between his lips, "rest in peace kid. Hope ya lived a good life."

Xigbar began to walk down the street, ignoring the many stores and people offering him stuff to buy. He found it really annoying when someone would just get in your face about buying perfume or something stupid like that.

"Ello would you be interested in buying a coupon book?" a tall blond said. He looked extremely bored and not that into his job.

"Um...no I would not be interested," Xigbar replied.

"Well congratulations. You're the fifty-fifth person to say that today."

"You counted?"

"Yep. Got nothing better to do."

"Heh, you should be putting more effort in your work."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"Cause you'll get fired if you don't put more effort in. I think people are saying no because of your attitude."

"Eh, I really don't care. It doesn't matter if I have a job or not."

"And why do you think that?"

"I have plenty of money."

"Then why bother getting a job?"

"I was curious to know if I would be able to keep one or not. So far so good. I think the lady won't fire me because her daughter fancies me."

"Ah and how do you feel about her?"

"I'm not into girls. If you know what I mean."

"...you're gay?"

"Yuuup. Never did like girls. Of course my stupid parents would force me to dance with them at parties. It got annoying after a while."

The blond smirked at Xigbar. There was something about him that made Xigbar feel...uneasy but at the same time he was curious to know more about this random guy's past. He had two choices here. He could say good bye, go find Demyx and then never see this random strangers face again or he could wait to see Demyx later and talk to this random...cute guy...

"...So what's your name?" Xigbar asked, leaning against the door frame to the shop.

"Luxord and your name is?" Luxord replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Xigbar," He simply said.

The name sent shivers down Luxord's spine. He couldn't possibly be the same Xigbar that Demyx and Axel always talked about. They were always warning everyone about a vampire hunter named Xigbar. He was supposed to be very dangerous and if you ever ran into him, you were supposed to run. Could this friendly sexy man be the same Xigbar that had broken Demyx's heart?

"Nice to meet you," Luxord said, offering his hand. Xigbar gladly took it, but as soon as he held onto that hand he knew exactly what Luxord was. He sighed and frowned. _Why does every cute blond I meet turn out to be a vampire?_ He thought.

"Well...nice to meet you..," Xigbar said, trying to act the same as he did before. He didn't want Luxord to know that he knew what he was. For some odd reason...he didn't want to kill him. He seemed like a nice guy and he wasn't causing trouble, plus it would be a waste to kill such a cute blond wouldn't it?

"...something wrong?" Luxord asked, sensing the conflict that was going on in Xigbar.

"No, nothing...um I need to get going, but I was wondering can I get your number?" Xigbar asked, smirking. What was he doing? He had no reason to ask for this vamps number, assuming he had one.

"Heh sure."

Luxord grabbed a pen and searched for paper, but found nothing. He looked down at the coupon book on his lap. He smirked, tearing out one of the 'boring' one's as he called it. He quickly wrote his number on the coupon and handed it to Xigbar.

"Gee thanks. You're going to get in trouble," Xigbar said, smirking at the blond.

"Like I said before. I really don't care," Luxord replied, tossing the book on the floor and leaning back into his chair.

"Well call you later."

"Is that a promise?"

"...yeah."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Zexion lay in his bed, wondering when Demyx was going to get there. He was impatient and he had many questions. He knew that Demyx saw him spying yesterday and he wanted to ask him about what he and Axel meant when they were talking about abnormal illnesses. Plus...he thought that maybe he would work up the nerve to confess his feelings to Demyx. He doubt anything would happen, but he was use to disappointment so I wouldn't be that bad...right?

The door bell rang and Zexion ran downstairs before Larxene could beat him to the door. He wasn't about to let Demyx be Larxene's victim and who knows what she would say to him.

"Hey Demyx," Zexion said, greeting him with a smile. Demyx just looked at him with bewilderment. That might've been the first time he saw Zexion smile genuinely.

"Hey Zexy!" Demyx shouted after getting past the shock. He tackled Zexion with a hug, knocking both of them to the ground. Zexion blushed furiously for two reasons. One was that Demyx was on top of him and the other was that Larxene was laughing at him.

"D-Demyx didn't we talk about this?" Zexion asked. This was so uncomfortable. Not only was Demyx on top of him, but he was also pinning his arms down. Zexion looked at Larxene, his eyes pleading for help. Larxene did nothing but get her camera and take pictures of this wonderful moment.

"Oh yeah we did. Sorry!" Demyx said, getting off of him. He grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him up and into his chest. Larxene took this opportunity to take even more pictures of the two. Zexion could feel his face grow hotter as he was pulled into the taller blond's chest.

He quickly pulled away before he got lost in the intoxicating feeling that he got every time that Demyx touched him.

"You two are so cute!" Larxene said, "These pictures are going in Vexen's scrap book!"

"What!" Zexion shouted.

"Yep! Little Zexy is all grown up and getting molested! How cute. These pictures will look awesome next to all the pictures of Zexion when he was little. Want to see them Demyx?" Larxene said, smiling wickedly.

"Um..," Demyx looked at Zexion then at Larxene. He wasn't sure who he was more afraid of, "maybe later."

"Promise?" Larxene asked.

"Um...yeah promise," Demyx replied. He felt awkward and the glare that he was getting from Zexion was very intimidating and sexy at the same time.

Zexion sighed and grabbed Demyx's hand, dragging him upstairs before Larxene could do any more damage. He quickly dragged him into his bedroom and closed the door.

"So why did you invite me over?" Demyx asked, sitting on the bed and watching Zexion pace.

"I know you saw me yesterday," Zexion said.

"What?"

"You looked right at me when you were leaving."

"Zexion you're not making any se-."

"I know you saw me spying on you and Axel yesterday."

"...ya know I was hoping you'd just think you got away with it and then never mention it."

"What were you and Axel talking about? What's wrong with Roxas?"

"I can't tell you anything Zexion."

"Why?"

"Because if I did then I'd have to do something horrible..."

"And that is?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"...so you won't tell me what's wrong with Roxas?"

"All I can say is that he's sick."

Zexion sighed and looked down, "...i hope he gets better."

"So do I. Axel will be heartbroken if anything happened to Roxas."

Zexion sat down on his computer chair, swiveling around until he was facing Demyx. He had to tell him how he felt. He had to do it now or he will never do it.

"Um...Demyx?" Zexion began. He could hear the shakiness in his voice. He hated when that happened.

"Yeah?" Demyx asked, looking up at him and smiling.

"Um...can you answer a weird question?"

"Sure! I like weird questions."

"Um...are you straight?"

Demyx looked at him, shocked at the question. Why would Zexion want to know that? He smirked and shook his head, "I'm gay."

"Oh..." That's all Zexion could say. His heart was pounding in his chest. There was hope. It was a small shred of hope, but it was still hope.

"What about you?" Demyx asked, smiling at him. He could see the tinge of pink on Zexion's pale face.

"Huh?"

"Are you gay or straight or bisexual?"

"Um...I'm not sure...I DO know that I like a guy."

"Oh really? Anyone I know?"

"Um yeah you know him."

"Who is it?"

"...y-you."

Zexion quickly looked away. He could not believe he had just said that. His face was hot and red and he couldn't look at Demyx. He didn't know what his reaction would be. Would Demyx reject him? Of course he would. He was just a frail, pale, not very good looking, not very social teen. Demyx could find someone way better than him.

Suddenly Zexion felt fingers on his chin, then his head was turning and he was looking at Demyx. A smile was plastered on that gorgeous face and those teal eyes were staring into his. Then Demyx leaned forward, closing the space between their lips. Zexion couldn't believe what was happening. Demyx...he was...he was kissing him! Zexion felt his body go limp and somehow he had figured out how to kiss back.

Demyx gently tug Zexion off the chair, pulling him onto his lap and holding him close. The warmth of Zexions lips against his was amazing and when he felt those pale, weak arms wrap around his neck; he could've jumped with joy. He felt himself being pulled closer, those ghostly hands running through his hair.

Demyx ran a hand under Zexions shirt, feeling the bluenette shiver under his touch and moan softly. He smirked and gently bit his lip, earning a small gasp from Zexion. Demyx was loving this. He had dreamt about this happening and here they were. He wondered if anything else that he had dreamt will come true.

Finally Zexion pulled away for air. Demyx looked at him, smirking. The way that Zexion looked was a picture perfect moment. His eyes were half closed, his cheeks were pink and those lips were just begging to be kissed again.

"U-Uh," Zexion stuttered. He couldn't believe what had just happened. What did this make them? Were they friends or...something more?

"Yes?" Demyx sang, nuzzling the bluenette's neck.

"W-What does this make us?"

"Whatever you want us to be."

"...I-I'd like to be...a couple."

He quickly buried his face in Demyx's shoulder, trying to hide his face from the blond. Demyx just chuckled and nodded.

"Then that's what we are," Demyx said, "a couple."


	7. Chapter 7 Interrogation

Demyx didn't want to leave Zexion's house, but it was late and the bluenette needed sleep. So he left and started heading home. He kept telling himself that he'd see the emo tomorrow at school and that it wouldn't be that long, but still he felt that loneliness and sadness.

"C'mon Dem cheer up! You'll see him tomorrow and then you can snuggle with him," Demyx said, smiling to himself. He had somewhat brightened his mood. Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck. His hand immediately touched his neck and that's when he felt the strange object sticking out of his neck. His vision was getting dizzy and he found himself stumbling and falling to the ground.

"That was TOO easy," a familiar voice said, "c'mon Dem I know you have a lot more fight in you than that!"

Demyx knew the voice all too well. If he were alive, his heart would be beating like crazy and all the color from his face would leave. But he wasn't alive. All he felt was fear. Then he felt pain in his stomach as the man's foot made contact with his stomach. He cried out in pain, curling into a ball and hugging his stomach.

"Why...the hell are you here!" Demyx choked out, glaring at the man looking down at him.

"I'm looking for someone and I need to ask you a couple of questions," the man said, smirking at the weak blond on the ground, "so are you going to help me or am I going to have to go after another one of your friends?"

"...Another one of my friends?"

"Yeah, you should learn to trust Axel's instincts."

Demyx's eyes widened as Xigbar said the words. He couldn't possibly be talking about Roxas...could he?

"What did you do Xigbar!" Demyx shouted.

"Oooh nothing. I just injected the little blond with vampire blood and you KNOW what that does to a human if it's injected directly into the blood stream," Xigbar said, smiling evilly.

Demyx couldn't believe what he had just heard. Xigbar had basically murdered Roxas! Vampire blood is very poisonous to humans due to abnormality. It's like having a bad blood transfusion, but instead of being given a disease; you die.

"You're a monster! How could you do that to an innocent human!" Demyx cried in horror. How could anyone do that to their own kind? It made no sense.

"I needed to distract Axel and I noticed that he seemed to care about that blond a lot. So I knocked him out, kidnapped him and injected him with vampire blood," Xigbar explained, "So now that he's not here to protect you my little demykins, we can have a nice chat."

"What kind of chat?"

"The kind that involves me asking you A LOT of questions and possibly torturing you."

Xigbar tugged the blond to his feet and dragged him out of the street. It would be bad if someone saw him hurting what seemed to be an innocent teenager. No one would ever believe that the teenager was actually a vicious vampire that wouldn't hesitate to kill if necessary.

"Geez Dem you need to lose some weight," Xigbar said, dragging Demyx into the blond's house; luckily it wasn't too far.

"Well if would've been easier to drag me into my house if you didn't PARALYZE me with that stupid dart," Demyx said, annoyed at the rude statement. He really hated Xigbar. He had broken his heart in the past and now he had sent one of his close friends to die.

"True, but I couldn't risk you escaping or fighting back."

"I thought you liked doing things the hard way."

"Sometimes. Sometimes I really hate it and want to do things the lazy way."

"Wow what a great vampire hunter you are."

"Shut up. You forget that I was the one who single handedly killed Sephiroth Knight and may I remind you that he was an elite vampire."

"Don't remind me of what you did. That was Riku's father that you killed and because you killed him, Riku was changed into a vampire."

"Hey it wasn't my fault that Sephiroth decided to change his eldest son to continue his legacy. He did that, not me."

Xigbar hoisted Demyx into a chair and managed to keep him upright. He grabbed a chair and dragged it across the room. He sat down and smiled at the paralyzed vampire in the chair across from him.

"You're a dickhead you know that?" Demyx snarled.

"Yeah I know," Xigbar said, smirking. He loved it when Demyx insulted him. He knew that the blond was all bark no bite. He had never seen Demyx attack anyone, even if they were attacking him. All the blond had ever wanted was peace, but Demyx would never get that peace. As long as he lived he will always have war and violence.

"...What do you want to know?" Demyx asked.

"I need to know a couple of things actually. It'd be nice if you cooperated, but I doubt you will," Xigbar replied. He was hoping that Demyx wouldn't cooperate. He had been looking forward to beating the answers out of him all day.

"It depends on what the questions are. Maybe I'll cooperate, maybe I won't."

"Alright then let's get started." Xigbar pulled out a notepad from his bag and flipped it open. He felt as if he were interviewing the vampire. He laughed at the idea of interviewing a vampire. Why would anyone do that? The whole idea of it was silly. "Question 1, have you or any of your other vampire friends been attacking the innocent?"

"I don't think any of us have been drinking human blood except for Axel, Riku and Saix," Demyx explained.

"Alright," Xigbar replied, "do Axel, Riku and Saix go after the innocent?"

Demyx was silent. He knew that Saix and Riku didn't go after innocent humans. Usually they would go to a jail and dine on the prisoners, but Axel was a different story. It wasn't a secret that Axel liked to 'play with his food'. He often would look for a cute teenage boy, pull him into a false sense of security and then, when the boy would least expect it, he would attack. Demyx didn't know if that behavior changed or not.

"Answer the question," Xigbar said, smirking. Demyx's silence said it all. Either all or one of those vampires dined on innocent humans. He was betting that it was Axel. He hoped it was Axel. He had been dying to execute that cocky bastard since day one.

"...no they don't go after the innocent," Demyx said slowly, hoping that Xigbar didn't know he was lying.

The vampire hunter leaned in. Demyx never learned did he? The blond always talked slowly when he was lying. Xigbar assumed that he talked slowly so he wouldn't wind up saying the wrong thing.

"Are you absolutely sure that none of those vampires go after the innocent?" Xigbar asked, staring fiercely at Demyx. The look in his eyes showed fear.

"...Yes I'm sure," Demyx slowly replied.

BAM! Right as the words left Demyx's lips; Xigbar's fist collided with Demyx's cheek. The defenseless vampire cried out in pain. He now knew that Xigbar knew he was lying. Either that or he felt the need to punch him.

"Lying is never the way to go Dem-Dem," Xigbar said, grabbing Demyx by the collar and pulling him close, "now I'll ask again. Do ANY of those vampires drink innocent human's blood?"

"No! None of them do!" Demyx shouted. He couldn't give in. No matter how many times Xigbar beats him up or threatens him, he couldn't give in. If he did then Axel would be killed. Vampire hunters have a rule with vampires that drink innocent blood. Strike one gets you a warning, Strike two gets your ass kicked and strike three gets you killed. Axel already had two strikes. If he got one more than that's it, game over. No more Axel.

"Are you sure? You know what will happen if I find out that you were lying!" Xigbar yanked him closer. Their noses were practically touching. Demyx stared into Xigbar's eye and never before had he felt so much fear from just looking into one man's eye.

"I'm not lying! No one has been drinking innocent blood!" Demyx shouted. Xigbar stared at him for a long time before letting go of his collar and leaning back.

"You better not have been lying because if I find out that you were, then I'll go after all three of those vampires AND you."

Demyx let out a shaky breath before nodding. Xigbar smiled at him and picked up his notepad. He quickly jotted something down and then turned his attention towards Demyx's.

"Question 2; have any new vampires joined your group?" Xigbar asked.

"Two new people have joined our group," Demyx said.

"And those two people are?"

"Riku Knight and Luxord Jones. You know what happened to Riku already."

"...What happened to Luxord? I need all the info you have about him."

"His name is Luxord Jones. He grew up in Britain. Hair color is blond, eye color is blue. He's 18 and his birthday was October 2nd, 1992. He was changed into a vampire October 2nd, 2009."

"...How was he changed?"

"...Why do you need to know that?"

"Just answer the damn question."

Demyx looked up and thought hard. He remembered Luxord telling them all what happened and how he had wound up staying here in twilight town, but he couldn't remember what the blond actually said. After minutes of thinking he finally remembered.

"...Luxord's parents had taken him to Twilight Town for his birthday. They had relatives here and he wanted to spend his 17th birthday with them. They were on their way to the restaurant to meet up with their relatives when they were suddenly attacked," Demyx said.

"By vampires?" Xigbar asked.

"No. They were attacked by humans. They killed his mother and father right in front of him and then they tied up and gagged him. They threw him into a truck and began driving. He had no idea what was going on and he had no idea where they were taking him."

"They?"

"Yes they."

"Who's they?"

"If you didn't keep interrupting me then you'd find out."

"...sorry. Continue."

Demyx was shocked to hear Xigbar apologize for interrupting. Usually he would say 'I'm allowed to interrupt if I want to. Deal with it'. Why was he so interested about what happened to Luxord? Why did it matter?

"...After driving an hour or so, they finally took him out of the truck and lead him into a building. Everything was happening so fast that the next thing he knew, he was being strapped down and then being experimented on by some crazy scientist because the vampire hunters told him to do it," Demyx said. He could feel the tears brimming in his eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait a second! The vampire hunters told some crazy scientist to do some crazy experiment on Luxord?" Xigbar asked. For once in his life he actually looked confused and shocked.

"Yes. Apparently they wanted to see if they could make a vampire."

"Why would they want to make vampires?"

"I don't know. You tell me. YOU'RE the vampire hunter."

"I have no idea! I didn't even know that they were doing crazy experiments!"

"I guess they didn't think they needed to tell you since all you do is hunt vampires...anyway I'm assuming they want to make vampires so it's easier to track down other vampires that aren't on their side."

"...I guess so. That is pretty clever...anyway tell me the rest of the story."

"That's pretty much it. They successfully made him into a vampire, but he was too rebellious. So they tried to kill him but he escaped somehow. Axel found him in an alley, covered in blood. So he brought him to my house and he's been a part of our group ever since."

Xigbar sat their, soaking in all the new information he had just received. He was pissed. No he was BEYOND pissed. He hated it when people kept things from him. Didn't they think that it was important for him to know that they were making vampires? Or was this being done in secret without the boss knowing? Or maybe the boss was in on it. Xigbar didn't know, but he was definitely going to find out.

"...any more questions?" Demyx asked.

"...yeah a few," Xigbar replied. He didn't really feel like messing with Demyx anymore. He just wanted to get his information, find his target and then get back to headquarters so he could bitch to the boss.

"Ok. Ask away, I really want you to leave," Demyx said, frowning.

"Kay. Question 3; do any of the humans that you interact with, know that you are vampires?"

"None of the humans that we interact with have knowledge of what we are. We're very careful about that."

"Good. You should be careful about that. Ok question 4; are you all staying out of the sunlight?"

"We try our best to stay out of the sunlight, but we can't really avoid it. It's always sunny out here and we have to go to school."

"Is everyone wearing that special vampire sunscreen or whatever it is?"

"Yes we are. It'd be stupid if we didn't. We'd all burn and die."

"Very true. Ok last question!" Xigbar reached into his pocket and took out a picture. He showed the vampire the picture and looked at him. "Have you seen this guy?"

Demyx looked long and hard at the picture. It was a picture of a man with shoulder length pink hair and light blue eyes. From the back one would think he were a woman, but his face showed masculinity. He was very handsome and looked so happy in the picture.

"No I haven't seen him. Who is he?" Demyx asked.

"He's a traitor," Xigbar began, pocketing the picture, "He and I were on a mission to kill a vampire, but when it was time to do the job he couldn't do it. I don't know what made him suddenly sympathetic with the vamps, but he helped the vampire escape and so he's a traitor."

"Oh...What's his name?"

"His name is Marluxia James Rose. He was one of our top vampire hunters. He was probably better than me. It's a shame that I have to kill him, but a traitor is a traitor no matter how high their rank was."

"...good luck with finding him, but honestly I hope you don't find him. Maybe he understands that not all vampires are bad and that some are just confused and misguided."

"...Heh maybe, but being confused and misguided doesn't make up for the lives that they've taken. Well see ya Demy! I might be back so I can force you into helping me find Marluxia. Oh and Sorry I killed one of your friends but hey you'll get over it eventually."

Xigbar closed his notepad and got up. He winked at Demyx and gave a small wave as he walked to the door.

"Ya know you think that we are the ones that are monsters, but you're wrong. We're not the monsters, you are. You killed an innocent boy in the most painful and slow way. I hope you burn in hell," Demyx said.

"Heh, I'll be waiting for you in Hell Demyx," Xigbar said and with those words, he left.


	8. Chapter 8 Newborn

Axel furiously paced in Demyx's room. He had gotten a phone call from the blond hours ago and he didn't like what Demyx had told him. After getting the phone call, he immediately got Roxas and came over Demyx's house.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Axel said, biting his thumb until it bled.

"You can't do that Axel," Demyx said, petting the weak and dying blond laying in his bed. Roxas had passed out from the pain a while ago at his house. His parents had assumed that he was taking a nap because he had been 'sick', but both Demyx and Axel knew that he wasn't sick. He was dying.

"Don't tell me that I can't do that Demyx! An eye for an eye!" Axel shouted.

"Roxas isn't dead yet. So right now you can't do anything," Demyx simply said, "you shouldn't be thinking about killing Xigbar. Right now you should be thinking about ways to save Roxas. Who knows how long he has."

"There is no way to save him! Have you ever heard of a human living through this!"

"No but if we think of a way to save him then Roxas can be the first to survive! Now shut up and think!"

Axel glared at him before dropping down into a seat. He crossed his arms and bounced his leg up and down. He couldn't take this. He was watching the one he cared about the most, die and he couldn't do a damn thing about it! All he could do was wait and think of ways to kill Xigbar.

"...could we suck the vampire blood out?" Demyx asked.

"No, it's probably contaminated all the blood in his body by now," Axel said. He didn't even look at Demyx or Roxas. He just stared into space, looking pissed.

"Damn...what about injecting him with good, clean human blood?"

"Wouldn't work. The vampire blood would contaminate that blood too and then he'd die quicker."

"Damnit...so then we have no options..."

"...we have one other option."

"Don't even think about it. You are NOT changing him into a vampire. Didn't we talk about this already?"

"Yes, but Dem-,"

"But nothing! You are not going to do that to Roxas! I won't allow it."

"Demyx...you would do the same if it were Zexion."

"No I wouldn't! I would never want Zexion to be a part of this! I wouldn't want to damn him! Why would you want to do that to Roxas!"

Axel shot to his feet, glaring down at his best friend, "I would want to do that to Roxas because I don't want him to die! I can't let him die! I just can't!"

"You have to let him Axel. I'm not going to let you do the same thing to Roxas that you did to me," Demyx said. He remembered that day all too well.

**-Flashback-**

**December 20****th****, 2007**

Demyx waved good bye to his friend and walked out the door. He had been there to study with his friend because of his poor grades. It was late and way passed his curfew. His parents were going to kill him when he got home, but he would worry about that later. Right now he just wanted to get out of the cold. It was beginning to snow and Demyx definitely didn't want to catch a cold.

He zipped up his coat and pulled on his hunting hat. He groaned as he realized how far home was from here. It was a good 11 blocks away. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking. He now wished he had his I-pod but that was taken away due to him failing 2 classes. He shrugged and decided to make his own music by humming as he walked.

After 4 blocks he realized how hungry he was. He didn't have anything at his friend's house except for Mac n' cheese and God knew that that wasn't enough for him. He remembered there being a convenient store nearby and began walking there. The cold air showed no mercy as they whipped at his cheeks, making him more determined to get to the nice warm convenient store.

As he was about to walk through the parking lot, he heard screaming and a gun shot. His eyes widened as he tried to glance through the windows to the store, but he didn't see anything until someone ran out. Demyx stared at the teenager with the gun as he ran towards him. The teen was obviously a robber and Demyx did the first thing that came to mind. Try and stop him.

He tackled the teen, their bodies rolling around on the pavement. Demyx did whatever came to mind. Punch, scratch, bite, kick. Whatever! But none of that compared to the power of a gun that was in the hand of a robber. A single shot was fired and suddenly Demyx stopped fighting. The robber pushed him off, stood up and looked at wounded blond. It was then that Demyx knew who it was. It was Seifer, a kid in his grade that had many issues. The boy always did have a nasty temper and Demyx always did expect him to be the one that would steal from a store.

Seifer pointed the gun once again and once again a shot was fired. Demyx's body twitched as the bullet entered his body and he cried out in pain. That was twice that he had been shot in the chest. Seifer smirked and left the scene of the crime before any of the cops showed up.

Demyx just laid there, knowing that this was the end and oddly enough...he was ok with that. If there was one thing that Demyx strongly believed in, it was God and he believed that God had a plan for everyone. This, he assumed, was God's plan for him. It was his time to go apparently.

Demyx breathed in deeply, trying so hard to get air into his lungs, but all he managed to do was cough out blood. He laughed a little remembering how his parents had told him that studying wouldn't kill him. They were terribly wrong.

Suddenly Demyx heard footsteps. It was probably the people from inside coming out to see what had happened, but when Demyx saw that face looking down at him, he knew who it was.

"Hey Axie," Demyx said with a weak smile. Axel returned the smile, picking up Demyx and holding him close.

"Hey Dem," Axel replied, petting him gently, "how did this happen?"

"Heh, I did something stupid...tried to stop Seifer from running off with stolen goods. He had a gun..."

"...dumbass."

"Yeah...I know..."

Axel looked into Demyx's half closed teal eyes. He kissed his forehead and held his cheek, "It's going to be ok Dem."

Axel took off Demyx's hunting hat and threw it on the ground. He brushed Demyx's hair away and sweetly kissed his neck.

"...Axel?" Demyx asked weakly. He gasped as he felt Axels teeth sink into his neck. He grabbed Axel's hair tightly and threw his head back as the pain spread from his neck to every inch of his body. What the hell was going on? What did Axel do? He screamed in pain. He felt as if his insides were being set on fire and yet at the same time he felt as if they were being frozen.

Axel touched the hand that was grabbing at his hair and held it gently while his other hand soothingly rubbed the puncture marks on Demyx's neck. He had never wanted to do this to someone, but he couldn't just let Demyx die. He couldn't watch someone he loved like a brother; die right in front of him while he knew that he could save him.

Another scream of pain escaped Demyx's lips. He couldn't take the pain. He wanted to die, but he wasn't dying. He wanted it all to end here and now, but he wasn't dead! Why wasn't he dead! He was shot twice in the chest and now this horrible, agonizing pain was spreading through his body. Then all of a sudden, all that pain was focused on his heart and another loud agonizing scream left Demyx's throat.

Axel kissed his cheek, "it's almost over Dem."

What Axel said was true. It was almost over. Demyx could feel it. Suddenly all that pain was dulling down, but he felt numb. He slowly released Axel's hair and relaxed his muscles. Suddenly he felt so tired. Is this the part where he dies?

**-End of flashback-**

Demyx remembered trying numerous times to die, but Axel always stopped him from doing it. He remembered how furious he had been with Axel. Of course he wasn't furious with him now. It actually worked out in the end. He had a lot of new friends, he didn't need to worry about his grades and he had met Zexion, but he did not want Roxas to go through the same thing he did.

He didn't want Roxas to go through that pain. He didn't want him to have to worry about accidentally killing his parents or sister like he had done. He didn't want Roxas to realize that this was it, that this was going to be his whole life. He didn't want him to one day be killed by a hunter and then be sent to hell. He just didn't want that for him.

"Demyx...I can't lose him," Axel said. It killed Demyx to see him look so heartbroken, "I'll be lost without him..."

"...I know that Axel," Demyx said.

"...Let me ask him if he wants to be changed...he's going to die if he says no anyway so...it wouldn't hurt to tell him everything..."

"...Fine, but if he says no. Then that's it. End of story. You let him die."

"...Fine."

Axel walked over to the bed and kneeled down. He shook the blond gently and waited patiently for Roxas to wake up. It didn't take long. The pain woke him up seconds after Axel shook him.

"Axel?" Roxas asked weakly. He was barely able to keep his eyes half open.

"I'm here," Axel said with a small sad smile. He held the small hand that so weakly reached for him, "Roxas...I need to tell you something..."

"...What is it?" Roxas asked with a weak smile.

Axel sighed and began his long tale about being a vampire and how he had become one. He hated telling that story, but he knew that Roxas had the right to know. The only other person that knew that story was Demyx. He had been the only one he trusted with his past and now he trusted Roxas enough to tell him his past.

"...So...you're a vampire?" Roxas asked. If they could, his eyes would be wide open from the shocking news he had just heard.

"Yeah...I know it's hard to believe, but I am...I was born August 13th, 1802," Axel said.

"Wow. Pedophile," Roxas said, giving a weak smirk. Axel loved how Roxas could still joke around even though he was dying.

"Roxas...I have to be honest with you...you're going to...die."

"...I know."

"You know? How do you know?"

"I dunno...I just do..."

"...Roxas...I'm giving you a choice here...you can either...die...or..."

"...or?"

"...I could turn you into what I am."

Roxas stared at him. Even though he could barely show any emotion, you could still tell that Roxas was shocked. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he was afraid of death, but he just wasn't ready for it yet. He still wanted to do so much more, but if he did turn into a vampire then there would be no end. It's a hard decision to make, but Roxas had already made up his mind. There was one thing that had made his decision and that was Axel. If he died then Axel wasn't going with him.

"Axel...," Roxas started. The red head looked at him; worry was painted all over his face. Roxas was so weak that he couldn't even say the next words. So he nodded.

"...You're sure?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded once more. Smiled at Axel and held his hand as tightly as he could, which wasn't that tight.

"Roxas there is no going back. You do realize that right?" Demyx asked, "Once you're a vampire, you stay a vampire."

"I...know...," Roxas weakly said.

"...Fine. Do it Axel," Demyx said. He wasn't happy at all. How could Roxas so easily give up his life like that? How could he throw it all away? It made no sense, but then he looked at Roxas and then Axel. That's when he understood why he was doing this. He was doing it for Axel. He wanted to stay with the red head and he was willing to give up everything for him. Roxas had completely fallen in love with Axel.

"Just warning you...it's going to hurt," Axel said.

"I've been dealing with immense pain for a day and a half...I think I can handle it..," Roxas weakly said.

Axel sweetly kissed those warm lips. He didn't expect the blond to kiss back. He was probably too weak to. He pulled away slowly and sat on the bed. He scooped the blond up in his arms and sat him down on his lap, cradling him protectively. He brushed Roxas' hair out of the way and kissed his neck, causing the blond to shiver.

Demyx couldn't take it. He quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door. He didn't know why he was so angry. Maybe it was because Roxas had a choice and he chose damnation over pure happiness in heaven. He didn't know and he didn't care at the moment. He just had to get out of the house so he wouldn't hear the screams. He quickly grabbed his coat and hunting hat and put them on. Then out the door he went.

"I love you Roxas," Axel said.

The blond blushed and grabbed Axel's shirt. He would never admit it, but he was scared. He was scared that maybe he made the wrong choice. Scared that Axel would get tired of him and leave him alone in a world that he had no knowledge of. Scared that he would do something awful, but there was no time to be scared.

"I love you too," Roxas choked out. His grip on Axel's shirt tightened as his fangs dug into Roxas' neck. The blond gasped and cried out in both pain and pleasure. Unbeknownst to Axel, Roxas was and will always be a masochist even if sharp, pointy fangs were being dug into his skin and agonizing pain was spreading through his body once more.

Axel immediately held Roxas close, protectively hugging him and petting him as the blond whimpered and cried. He had no strength to scream anymore. He had been doing that for the past day and a half. Axel kissed his forehead, his cheek, his neck, he kissed anywhere to try and distract him from the pain that was in his body, but it didn't work even a little.

The blond still cried and every now and then he'd let out an ear-piercing scream. He was regaining some of his strength. That was good and bad. It was good that his body was healing because he was slowly turning into a vampire, but it was bad because now he had the strength to scream and that was the last thing Axel ever wanted to hear.

Roxas clutched his chest, gasping in heavy breaths as the pain grew more intense. Tears streamed down his face as another scream left his throat. Axel had told him it was going to hurt, but he didn't know that it would hurt this badly. This was ten times worse than before and before had been pretty bad. He was beginning to wonder if death would've been better than this.

"It's almost over Roxas. Just a couple more seconds," Axel said in the gentlest voice one could imagine. He wiped Roxas' tears away and kissed his cheek, hoping that this would be over soon.

Then all of a sudden, the screaming and the whimpering and the crying stop. Axel looked at Roxas. The blond was slowly breathing in clean air. His eyes were barely open and the hand that was clutching his chest was now resting on the bed.

Axel smiled at the blond and kissed his lips sweetly. Roxas kissed back immediately, trying to make up for before when he didn't have the strength to kiss back. Axel then suddenly pulled away and gently pulled Roxas' head to his neck.

"Bite," Axel simply said.

"Huh?" Roxas asked.

"Trust me."

Roxas said nothing and did as Axel told him to do. He bit him. Axel flinched a little at the small pain he felt where the punctures had been made. It didn't take long for the vampire instincts to kick in for Roxas. Once he had bitten Axel, he understood why he told him to. New vampires needed blood to get stronger

Axel had no problem with Roxas drinking his blood. Actually in a very weird way, it felt good. He actually chuckled as he felt that shy tongue lap at the blood that freely ran down his neck. He found it cute that Roxas was shy.

When the blond was done, he pulled away and looked at Axel. The red head watched as he saw the blood dribble down Roxas' chin. He licked the blood off Roxas' chin and smirked.

"Messy," Axel said. The blond blushed and smiled at him. It was strange. Axel had never felt so close to someone until now. Here he was, with the person he...loved. It was amazing.

Axel lay down, taking the blond with him. He nuzzled the blond's neck and kissed it, smiling as he did so. Just laying here with Roxas made him feel whole. Everything was alright now. He had Roxas and he wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't going to die...ever.


	9. Chapter 9 Memories and Kidnapping

"_Hold him down!" the scientist shouted._

"_Yes sir!" another voice replied as he tried to hold down the struggling blue haired teen. Saïx thrashed his body around as he clawed at the faces around him. What was going on? Why was he here and who were these people?_

"_Hold him down damnit!" the scientist shouted angrily._

"_We're trying sir! He's too strong!" the voice shouted._

"_Move out of the way you idiots!" the scientist shouted, pushing everyone out of the way. Without hesitation he stabbed the syringe into Saïx's arm, causing the teen to yelp in pain. The scientist pushed down on the plunger and within seconds Saïx stopped clawing at the blond scientists arm. He was beginning to slip into unconscious, but he wouldn't give in. He was fighting the sleepiness. He didn't last long though._

"_Alright, lets begin the procedure," the scientist said as Saïx slipped into unconsciousness._

Saïx shot up, breathing heavily as he looked around. He put his head in his hands and tried to calm himself down. Ever since Luxord had told them how he was turned into a vampire, he had been having the same dream. But the dream that he saw when he was sleeping wasn't a dream. It was a memory. This particular memory haunted him to this very day and he would give anything to forget about it, but of course he couldn't. He could never forget how his life had been taken from him.

He wiped the sweat off his face and slowly got out of bed. He grabbed his black t-shirt and slipped it on quickly as he walked out of his bedroom. He walked down stairs and grabbed the car keys before walking out of the door and into the cold night. He needed to drive somewhere. Anywhere. He just needed to get that memory out of his head.

He got into his car, put the keys in the ignition and turned it. The Beatles filled the silence in the car as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. The dream was still fresh in his mind and he could see every detail of what happened. The only thing that he could never remember was the scientists face. All he could remember was that the man had long blond hair.

Saïx jumped as his cell phone buzzed violently against the cup holder that it was in. He pulled over onto the side of the street and picked it up. He flipped it open and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Saïx asked.

"Hey Sai, its Axel," Axel whispered.

"Hello...why are you whispering?"

"Roxas is right next to me and he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him up."

"Oh I see. What do you want?"

"Wow how rude Saï. I just wanted to call."

"Why?"  
"To tell you something."

"And that something is?"

"Uh...we had a new edition to our group if you know what I mean."

"...A new vampire?"

"Si senor!"

"Who?"

"Uh, well here's a hint. He's sleeping right next to me."

"...you turned Roxas into a vampire?"

"Yup."

"Any reason why?"

"He was going to die if I didn't change him."

"Oh...well at least you didn't kill him."

"I told you guys already that I wasn't going to!"

"Shh. Don't want to wake up your boy toy do you?"

"He's not a boy toy!"

"Alright, alright. I'm only joking."

Saïx sighed, rolling his eyes as Axel continued to yell into the phone. He was surely going to wake up Roxas now. The man didn't know how to take a joke when it came to Roxas. God forbid someone say something about his precious little Roxas.

"Axel please do me a favor and shut up," Saïx said, finally getting too annoyed to deal with the red head's temper.

"Why should I!" Axel yelled.

"Fine if you won't shut up then I'll just hang up," Saïx said. With those words he closed the phone and tossed it into the cup holder. Seconds later the phone began to buzz violently again. Saïx glared at the phone and picked it up, but didn't answer. Instead, he ignored the call and once again dropped his phone into the cup holder.

He began to drive again, trying to forget about the dream and the phone call he had with Axel. He did care for Axel, but sometimes he was a pain in the ass. He loved the man like a brother and usually they did get a long, but sometimes he would push the wrong button and Axel would flip out. Of course Demyx would calm him down within three seconds and then everything would be OK again.

His phone buzzed again. Saïx angrily hit the steering wheel, pulled over to the side of the road, picked up his phone and flipped it open furiously.

"What!" he shouted.

"Hello Saïx," the voice said.

"...What do you want?" Saïx asked bitterly.

"What a rude tone. You should know better than to talk to me like that my pet," the voice replied.

"Don't call me your pet! I am not your pet nor will I ever be!" Saïx growled.

"Temper, temper. Relax."

"What do you want!"

"Nothing. I simply called to check on you."

"Yeah right. Every time you call me, you always want something. Now what do you want?"

"I sincerely want nothing my pet."

"Fine. Then I'm hanging up."

Saïx quickly hung up before the man could say anything more. He slammed the phone into the cup holder and put his head in his hands. He quietly sobbed and cried as his body shook. Why couldn't that man just leave him alone? He had already broken his heart once. Why did he have to torture him like this?

Once he had relaxed, he wiped away his tears and picked up his phone. He went to recent calls and added the number to his phone.

"This way I'll know it's you calling," Saïx said as he labeled the number 'Xemnas'.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naminé sat on the windowsill, lightly brushing her blond hair. She stared at the pitch black sky and the bright stars. It was a peaceful night for her and she wished that every night could be like this night. She lightly touched the locket that she wore around her neck and smiled.

"It would've been a year today," she said to herself, her fingers marveling the unique pattern that was carved into the heart shaped locket. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she thought of all the times she shared with the person that gave her the locket.

"Enjoying the moonlight?" a voice asked. She turned around to look at the voices owner, but as soon as she turned her hear, she was struck and everything went dark. The man looked down at the girl and smirked before picking her up and climbing out the window.

Kairi came out of the bathroom, drying off her hair with a towel. She looked around, raising an eyebrow. Where had her sister gone? She put the towel down and looked around the room, but all she found was a locket lying on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10 Past

"_Months have passed and still no sign of Miss Naminé Ann Wellington. The young girl had been kidnapped in September while sitting on her windowsill at 2 or 3 in the morning. Police are starting to quit their search for the young high school student,"_ The reporter on the TV said.

"Axel turn it off...," Kairi said, staring at her fists that rested on her lap. Sora put a comfortingly hand on his best friends back.

"Alright...," Axel said, turning off the television.

It was Saturday, the day where everyone hangs out and sleeps over Demyx's house. Months had passed since the day that Naminé had been kidnapped. It was now December and it was getting close to Christmas. Unfortunately it was going to be a sad Christmas for everyone in the group. The day that Naminé disappeared was a tragic day. Not a day goes by that Kairi doesn't cry at the loss of her sister and best friend.

"They can't just give up...can they?" Roxas asked.

"Unfortunately they can," Axel said, pulling the blond closer. Roxas snuggled into his boyfriend and nuzzled his chest. Axel could tell that he was upset. He and Naminé had been friends since kindergarten. They always drew together and Naminé was always the person that Roxas went to if he needed to talk about something that he couldn't talk to Axel about.

"They'll find her one day," Xion said.

"Yeah, but the question is...will the find her dead or alive?" Luxord asked.

"Luxord!" Demyx shouted.

"What? It's a serious question. It's not like I'm trying to make Kairi feel bad!" Luxord said.

"It is a fair question Demyx. Kairi knows that it is a possibility that she won't see her sister alive again," Zexion said.

"You guys are so insensitive!" Demyx barked, hugging Kairi tightly.

"Congrats Dem, you fell for another insensitive guy," Axel said, smirking.

"Shut up Axel," Demyx said, glaring at the red head.

"Um...Dem can you please let go? You're kinda suffocating me," Kairi said, sadly.

"Oh! Sorry," Demyx said, letting go.

"Go suffocate your boyfriend Demyx," Axel said, laughing.

"Well maybe I will!" Demyx said. He smirked at Zexion, causing the bluenette to blush as Demyx grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"Aww," Sora said, "they're so cute! Aren't they cute Riku!"

"...Sure," Riku said. He pulled Sora onto his lap and hugged the brunette around the waist, resting his chin on Sora's shoulder. The affectionate brunette nuzzled his boyfriend and smiled.

"...Kairi did you ever notice that we are surrounded by gay guys?" Xion asked Kairi.  
"I noticed that a while ago Xion," Kairi replied, giving her friend a small smile.

"...We're fag hags!" Xion shouted, laughing like crazy.

"...Fag hag?" Zexion asked, looking at Demyx.

"Just ignore the crazy girl," Demyx said, kissing Zexion on the forehead.

"Ok then," Zexion said, blushing once again. It wasn't that he didn't like when Demyx showed him affection, he just didn't like it when he did it in public. Even though they were around friends, Zexion still felt awkward.

"Oh! By the way Zex, how's your crazy 'sister'?" Axel asked, smirking.

"You have a sister!" Xion asked, smiling crazily.

"Uh...well actually she's my aunt, but I call her my sister because she feels more like a sister," Zexion explained.  
"Aunt! She's your aunt!" Axel shouted, "She's like 18!"

"So?" Zexion said, "Just because she's wrong, doesn't mean she can't be an aunt."

"Ok, ya know what? It's time for Zexion to tell us about himself. It's been months and we barely know anything about you!" Axel said, "Who thinks Zex here should tell us his story?"

All hands except Zexion's hands were raised, even Demyx's. Zexion sighed. This one of the things that he didn't like to talk about. He didn't mind telling the story, but he did mind telling people about his parents.

"You guys are going to force me to aren't you?" Zexion asked.

"Yup!" Luxord said, smirking.

"...Fine, but Axel has to shut up while I tell you guys my 'story'. If he even talks once, I'm going to stop," Zexion said.

"Deal!" Axel said.

"Alright," Zexion said. Where to begin? He really didn't feel like telling people about how he got here, "Ok, so I use to live in Radiant Garden-."

"Radiant Garden! That's where the snobby rich people live!" Luxord shouted. All eyes glared at him, "What? I'm not saying Zexion's snobby. I'm just stating that people from Radiant Garden are snobby and rich."

"Shut up Lux," Saïx said.

"...Ok," Luxord said, leaning back in his chair.

"...Like I was saying, I use to live in Radiant Garden with my parents," Zexion said, sighing, "My father was Ansem Snow and my mother was Aqua Snow."

The silence was broken with many gasps from everyone in the room. Everyone except Zexion obviously. Axel raised his hand.

"Yes Axel?" Zexion asked, knowing that the red head was asking permission to talk.

"So you mean the Ansem and Aqua Snow that were famous scientists, doctors and researchers right?" Axel asked.

"...Yes I do. I'm their son," Zexion said. This is why he hated talking about his parents. Everyone always flipped and expected great things from him. They would always say 'you're going to be an amazing doctor like you're father!' or they'd say 'you're going to be just like you're mother and be a surgeon and find the cure for cancer!'. It was so annoying.

"You're shitting me," Axel said.

"No I'm not," Zexion simply said.

"Ok, wow. That's...pretty cool. Anyway, continue!" Axel shouted, eager to find out more about Zexion.

"When I turned 13, my parents and I were going out to dinner. They finally had a day off from work and everything so they wanted to treat me," Zexion said. It almost sounded like he was talking to himself and not to everyone in the room, "...unfortunately, we got into a car accident and both my parents were killed. I don't really remember what happened. I don't even know how I got out of there. All I know is that I woke up and the doctor said both my parents were dead and that I had lost vision in my right eye."

The room was silent. Zexion felt horribly uncomfortable. He knew they pitied him and that's one of the things that he didn't want. He didn't want anyone's pity.

"Anyway, my dad had a brother and sister. They were my only living relatives, so I packed up my stuff and moved into uncle Vexen's house. His sister, Larxene, was living with him too because grandma and grandpa had died a year before then. Happy now?" Zexion said. No response. Zexion didn't expect one. Every time he told that story, it would get quiet and no one would speak for about 20 minutes.

"...Ok so we know how you got here, but we also want to know stuff about YOU," Axel said. Leave it to Axel to kill an awkward moment. That's what Zexion really liked about Axel. He knew just what to say at the right time, but sometimes he would say the wrong thing at the wrong time too.

"Well what do you want to know about me?" Zexion asked.

"I dunno. Think of stuff that would be interesting to hear," Axel said.

"...well you guys already know that I barely have any vision in my right eye," Zexion said, pointing to the eye that was always covered by his bangs, "...I'm asthmatic."

"Ok, tell us more! Don't be shy Zexy! You've known us for like 3 months now," Axel said, encouraging the bluenette.

"Um...well you guys also know that I like to read. I like to write short stories...oh and music," Zexion said.  
"Whoa whoa! You write music!" Demyx asked, excitingly.

"Uh yeah...I also know how to play the piano," Zexion said.

"Zexy why didn't you tell me this before!" Demyx asked, "We should play together!"

"Uh...yeah sure," Zexion said.

"Ok Dem, don't distract him," Axel said, "Keep telling us random stuff Zex."

"Um...well I do sing too..," Zexion said. He glanced at Demyx. The look on the blonds face was priceless. He looked like he had just seen God.

"Ignore the smiling blond Zex," Xion said, laughing, "More facts emo boy."

"Um...my birthday is June 9th and I have a piercing," Zexion said.

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Zexion replied.

"Where? I don't see one," Kairi said.

Zexion tucked his bangs behind his ear, making sure that they were still covering a good portion of his face, and pointed to his ear. He wore a sapphire stud earring in his ear.

"See! That was interesting and we learned something new about you Zex," Axel said, "this is why socializing is good."

"I guess so. I never really did socialize that much until this year," Zexion said.

"Isn't it really important to be sociable in Radiant Garden?" Saïx asked.

"Well yeah, but I never really talked to anyone in school. I really didn't care what people thought of me or my family," Zexion explained.

"Ew school at Radiant Garden. Don't you have to wear uniforms at that school?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but I never did," Zexion said.

"How did you get away with that?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't get away with it. The teachers gave me detention constantly because I refused to wear that stupid uniform," Zexion said.

"Whoa! Zexion's a rebel! Watch out people!" Axel shouted, smirking.

"Refusing to wear a school uniform doesn't make me a rebel," Zexion said, "and detention wasn't even that bad. The teachers would let me read and write. That's actually were I wrote my songs. It's easy to think in detention since everyone must be quiet."

"Can we hear one of your songs?" Sora asked.

"Um...I suppose you can one day," Zexion replied, "but they aren't very good."

"We'll be the judge of that," Axel said, "Ok Zex you gave us enough info for today. You're off the hook until next time. Thanks for playing."

Zexion gave him a small smile. Demyx pulled Zexion onto his lap and hugged him protectively. Zexion, for once, didn't mind the public display of affection and rested his head on Demyx's shoulder while the blond kissed his forehead.

"So cute!" Xion shouted, "By the way Zex, you gotta introduce me to your aunt."

"Ah jeez here she goes," Sora said, "LESBIAN ALERT!"

"Shut up Sora!" Xion shouted.

"Never! Roxas say it with me! LESBIAN ALERT!" Sora shouted. Roxas ignored him; he didn't wish to be killed by his sister...even though she couldn't kill him if she tried.

"Riku make him shut up!" Xion shouted.

Riku sighed, turned Sora's head towards him and kissed him deeply. Sora blushed furiously as the silverette kissed him passionately, his tongue asking silent permission to enter his mouth. Sora opened his mouth, allowing Riku's tongue to slowly slide into his mouth and explore.

"Wow, the man sure does know how to shut people up," Xion said, grinning goofily.

"...Yup they're gone," Axel said, "Sora and Riku have left the building!"

"Guys please try to not have sex in my living room," Demyx said, smirking.

"They can't hear you anymore Dem," Luxord said, "they're lost in lovey dovey world! The worst world there is!"

"You WISH you were in lovey dovey world," Axel said, "its awesome there!"

"I'm sure it is," Luxord replied. That's when his phone rang. He looked at it, smiled and head out the door.

"...looks like he's on his way to lovey dovey world," Axel said, "spying time!"

"Nooo, bad Axel," Roxas said, flicking Axel on the forehead.

"Le gasp! How could you Roxy!" Axel shouted. Roxas giggled and nuzzled his chest. Axel happily returned the nuzzle, forgetting about spying on Luxord.

"And Roxas and Axel have left the building!" Xion said, "If Zexion and Demyx go then you, me and Kairi will be the only one's left, Saïx!"

"God help me and Kairi if we're left alone with you," Saïx said, smirking.

"Ouch," Demyx said, "buuuurn."

"You don't have to worry about us going to 'lovey dovey world'," Zexion said.

"You're already half-way there," Xion said, gesturing to Zexion sitting on Demyx's lap. The bluenette got off Demyx's lap and sat next to him. Demyx didn't like that one bit.

"There. Now you don't have to worry about it," Zexion said.

"See this is why I like Zexion! He's considerate!" Xion shouted at the other two couples who were in 'lovey dovey world'.

"Shut up Xion," Axel said, "go be a lesbian somewhere else if this bothers you."

Kairi giggled, "Well guys I think I'm going to leave. Grandma probably needs me at home."

"Nooo! Kairi don't leave me with Mr. grumpy pants over there!" Xion shouted, pointing at Saïx.

"Sorry Xion, but I gotta go. Bye guys!" Kairi said, walking out the door. She could hear the others shouting good bye as she closed the door.

"C'mon Saïx, lets bring them back to reality," Xion said, grabbing Saïx's handing and dragging him to the kitchen.  
"...I'm still amazed at how much energy she has," Zexion said. He looked at Demyx. He didn't like the look on the blonds face. It wasn't an upset expression or anything. It was a sadistic expression.

Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and pulled him closer. He captured the bluenette's lips and pulled him onto his lap once again. Zexion didn't resist at all. He actually wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Axel looked over at them and smirked. They really were a cute couple, but it was a cliché couple. The calm, silent emo with the hyper ball of sunshine. It was truly cliché, but that didn't mean it wasn't adorable.

Minutes later, Xion and Saïx returned with a pot and wooden spoon. Xion grinned evilly and started banging the spoon and pot together. Zexion immediately pulled away from Demyx and got off his lap. The bluenette was blushing like crazy as usual.

"Break it up you two!" Xion shouted, banging the spoon and pot together. Sora groaned in protest and flipped Xion the bird. That just provoked her even more. She started to circle them while banging the pot and spoon together quickly, "Break it up break it up break it up break it up!"

"Oh for the love of god!" Sora shouted, pulling away from Riku and lunging at his cousin. Xion fell to the floor as Sora tackled her. Both cousins were laughing hysterically as they rolled around, trying to pin each other.

Riku actually started to laugh a little as he watched the two of them roll around the floor. Finally, after several minutes of rolling around, Sora pinned Xion down and started to laugh maniacally.

"I AM VICTORIOUS! ALL SHALL HAIL ME!" Sora shouted. Riku got up and pulled Sora off of Xion. He picked up the brunette, bridal style, and smiled at him.  
"Now who's victorious?" Riku asked.

"Aww Riku that's no fair!" Sora shouted, giggling as Riku began to kiss his neck.

"Ok break it up!" Axel shouted.

"Who's breaking what up now?" Luxord asked as he reentered the room.

"We're trying to bring the love birds over there come back to Earth," Xion said, pointing to Riku and Sora.

"Oi! Riku, put the adorable brunette down and step away," Luxord said.

"And if I don't?" Riku asked, flashing Luxord a smirk.

"Then I'll just have to take him from you again," Luxord replied.  
"Alright, alright," Riku said, sitting down and putting Sora on his lap once again.

"That's better," Xion said.

"So Luxord, who were you on the phone with?" Axel asked.

"None of your business Mr. Nosy," Luxord said, sticking his tongue out at the red head.

"Damn, I'll find out sooner or later!" Axel said, "It's inevitable!"

"Suuure it is," Saïx said.

"Shut up Saï," Axel said.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Day came and went and nighttime had arrived. Demyx had thought it would be fun if they camped outside in separate tents since there were 3 couples at the sleep over that would probably want privacy. So they camped outside. Unfortunately for Saïx, he was stuck with a hyperactive Luxord and Xion that wouldn't shut up.

Sora and Riku climbed into their tent and then zipped it closed. They lay next to each other and stared into each other's eyes. Riku gently touched Sora's cheek and smiled.

"I think everyone was happy that you were a little more outgoing today," Sora said, smiling.

"You think so?" Riku asked.

"Mhmm," Sora replied. Riku gently claimed his lips and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist, slowly pulling him closer. The brunette let out a quiet muffled moan as Riku slid a hand up Sora's shirt.

"OI! YOU GUYS BETTER NOT HAVE SEX IN ONE OF MY TENTS!" Demyx shouted from one of the other tents.

"Oh damn, my plans for the night are ruined!" Riku shouted back. Demyx laughed loudly in return.

"Damnit Riku you stole my line!" Axel shouted.

Sora giggled and snuggled close to Riku. The silverette protectively pet the brunette and kissed his forehead.

"...What's your opinion on...sex?" Riku asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Sora asked, looking up at him.

"I mean, do you believe that you should wait for marriage?"

"Oh, no. I think that if you're in love with that person then you should share that special thing with them."

"...I see."

"Thinking about sex already Riku? Peeerv."

Sora giggled and nuzzled the older teen's bare chest. Riku stayed silent and continued to pet the most precious thing in the world to him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After Axel had shouted to Riku about him stealing his line, he turned to Roxas and smiled evilly at the adorable blond next to him.

"...uh-oh," Roxas said. Axel kissed him deeply, climbed on top of him and pinned him down before the blond could protest. Roxas mentally cursed the man on top of him. Both knew that Roxas could never protest when Axel kissed him so passionately. He was helpless.

Axel kissed down to the blond's neck and gently bit him, earning a quiet moan from the blond beneath him. Axel smirked, loving that he was causing the adorable blond to moan. His hand snaked down Roxas' arms and sides and stopped at the front of the blond's pajama pants. His hand slowly began to slide under Roxas' pants.

"A-Axel?" Roxas asked.

"...too soon?" Axel asked.

"To do sexual stuff?" Roxas whispered.

"Yeah."

"N-No it's not, but why NOW?"

Axel shrugged and smirked, "so you WANT me to?"

"I uh...um," Roxas said, blushing as he tried to search for words that would form a proper sentence. After a few minutes he gave up on words and decided to nod.

"Ok then," Axel said, kissing the blond sweetly as his hand slowly started to inch lower. Roxas squirmed with impatience.

"Axel it's too quiet over there! What are you two doing!" Demyx shouted.

"Dem go fuck your emo or something! I'm busy!" Axel shouted back.

"Axel I'm going to try and say this nicely. Shut the hell up!" Zexion shouted.

"Ooo! I got a reaction outta Zexy!" Axel shouted, laughing.

"Shut up!" Zexion shouted.

"Kay! I got better things to do!" Axel shouted. His attention turned back to Roxas. The blond was blushing furiously. Axel went back to kissing the blond and his hand continued to slowly move down.

"AXEL I SWEAR IF I FIND ANY BODILY FLUIDS IN THAT TENT, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Demyx shouted.

"Oh for the love of god! Fine!" Axel said, his hand retreating. He climbed off of Roxas and lay down next to him, "sorry."

"It's ok," Roxas said, "another time...and place."

Axel smiled and snuggled with Roxas. Both almost instantly fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Demyx watched the bluenette slowly drift to sleep. He could tell that Zexion didn't want to sleep, but both knew that he wouldn't last longer than 5 minutes at this rate. Demyx caressed the emo's cheek and smiled.

Zexion, for the first time, made the first move and kissed Demyx on the lips. The blond smiled and happily kissed back. Tired arms wrapped around Demyx's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Zexion could never get enough of this intoxicating teen that he had only known for 3 months.

Demyx sat up, bringing Zexion up with him, and made Zexion straddle his lap. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexions waist, his hands traveling down to the bluenette's ass and lightly groping him. Zexion squeaked and blushed while Demyx chuckled as his reaction.

"You should get some sleep. You're literally falling asleep on me," Demyx said.

"I'm not tired," Zexion said, yawning.

"Yes you are," Demyx replied, lightly kissed his nose. He laid Zexion down and lay down next to him. Within minutes the bluenette was asleep. He kissed Zexion's forehead and then closed his eyes.

"Good night Zexion," Demyx whispered.


	11. Chapter 11 Mind Control and Nightmares

**Nalyx: hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write a chapter but I've been busy and I currently have a psychotic pyro living in my house xD (yes I do call him Axel :P) so yeah here's the new chapter :D hope you enjoy!**

"Get me out of here!" Naminé screamed, banging on the walls of the room. She clawed, punched and kicked but she didn't even make a dent. She let out another scream. She was going insane in this room. She hadn't seen the light of day in months and ever since she had been kidnapped, they've been doing these strange experiments on her. Very PAINFUL, strange experiments.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She knew she was going to die. She just knew, but she didn't want to accept it. She couldn't accept it. She wanted to live and see all her friends again. She had to live.

"Calm down Naminé. Stop fighting and accept that you're our prisoner. You've been our prisoner for over 2 months," the speaker said.

"I'm not giving up! I refuse to be a lab rat!" Naminé shouted, punching the wall once again.

"Punching won't do anything. You're not strong enough yet."

"What did you assholes do to me!" Naminé shouted. She usually wasn't one to lose her cool or to scream and demand answers, but she had snapped a while ago. Being left in a completely white room with no windows does that to a person.  
"We simply gave you a small dose of purified vampire blood. It can't kill you, but it is painful and it does alter a human's DNA."

"V-Vampire blood? There are no such things as vampires!"

"That's what all humans say. Vampires are very real and so are many other 'fictional' creatures."

"...what does this vampire blood do?"

"Like I said before. If given a small purified dose, it just alters the human's DNA. It slowly changes them into a vampire. Eventually you'll start to get super speed and strength. Plus you'll get a special power. You'll start to thirst for blood and you'll have the desire to hunt, but of course you won't be doing any hunting as long as you are in there."

Naminé just stood there, staring at the speaker. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe any of it. There was no way that they injected her with vampire blood! There were no such things as vampires. She was sure of that.

"Y-You're lying...vampires aren't real...," Naminé said.

"They are very real. In fact some of your friends are vampires," the speaker said. You could tell that the person that was talking was smirking by the tone of his voice. Naminé would do anything to smack him right now.

"M-My friends?"

"Yes. I believe that Axel, Demyx, Saïx, Luxord, Riku and now Roxas are vampires."

"This...This can't be true! Ah!" Naminé screamed as she fell to her knees, hugging her stomach. Tears stung her eyes and slid down her face as a horrible pain shot through her body.

"It sounds like the blood is finally doing its job. Say good bye to your humanity and to your free will," the man said.

"M-My free will?" Naminé asked, looking at the speaker in the corner of the room.

"Yes. While we were doing all those experiments on you, I made it so once you were a vampire that you'd automatically listen to every little thing I tell you to do."

"This...This can't be happening." Naminé whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. This had to be a dream. A horribly bad dream. It just had to be. More pain shot through her and never before had she wanted to die so badly.

"Just relax and try not to scream so much."

Naminé had no luck with trying not to scream. Right after the man spoke those words, a blood curdling scream erupted from her throat and then everything went black...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ "Dad what's going on!" Axel shouted, absorbing the scene in front of him. There was his father, standing over his mother's fresh corpse, "what did you do to her!"_

_ He ran over to her and lifted her head, pushing her red hair out of her angelic face. Tears stung his eyes as he looked at his 'sleeping' mother's face. Anger and sadness radiated in his body. His hand wander down to her throat; a freshly made, deep cut was there._

_ His eyes were back on his father. The anger that as burning in his eyes was like the fire lighting the candles in the room._

_ "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" He screamed._

_ "She found out the truth...I had to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone," his father replied, an emotionless face painted on his face as he held the bloody knife with his bloody hands._

_ "The truth? The truth about what!" Axel asked._

_ "The truth about what I am..."_

_ "What?"_

_ Finally a smile spread across his father's face. He dropped the knife and began to circle around Axel, watching every movement his son made._

_ "You see Axel, my son, I've been a part of a particular race for more than twenty years," he began, "We are a race of demonic creatures that feed on the blood of humans. Perhaps you've heard of them. I believe humans call us vampires."_

_ "Have...Have you gone mad! I think I would know if my own father was one of those horrible, demons of hell!" Axel shouted._

_ "We're very good at hiding what we are. Unfortunately, your mother caught me while feeding. So I did what I had to do."_

_ "You're...You're a monster! Die!"_

_ As quickly as he could, Axel got up, grabbed the knife and lunged at his father. Lunging at him did nothing; instead it gave his dad the perfect opportunity to grab his hand and throw him into the wall, which is exactly what he did._

_ "Running at your father with a knife isn't very respectable," he said._

_ "...You're no father of mine," Axel said, glaring at the man that he looked similar to, "Reno Kagi is NOT my father!"_

_ "Deal with it kid. You can't ignore the facts."_

_ He slowly walked over to Axel, smiling just enough to show his fangs. Axel looked at him, glaring so intensely at him that if it were humanly possible, he'd set Reno on fire with his gaze._

_ He crouched down, brushing Axel's hair off his shoulders so his neck would be visible. He studied his son's neck. It was almost as if he were contemplating something._

_ Axel picked the knife up and quickly stabbed it into Reno's chest, smirking as he did. Reno's face remained emotionless as blood seeped through his clothes and dripped down his body._

_ "Smart move." He pulled the knife out and pulled Axel closer, "but not smart enough."_

_ With those words, his fangs sunk into Axel's neck._

Axel's eyes shot open. His vision was blurry and a gentle hand caressed his cheek. He blinked a few times, making his vision become clearer, and sat up. He was no longer in the tent with Roxas in Demyx's backyard. Now he was laying on Demyx's couch in his living room with Roxas looking at him like he was worried.

"...Are you alright?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine...just a bad dream," Axel replied, giving the worried blond a small reassuring smile and touching his cheek.

"You were crying in your sleep...and saying 'mom' a lot...then you started screaming, so Demyx and I brought you in here..."

"Oh...sorry for the scare..."

"...What did you dream about?"  
"...Nothing important. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright..."

Axel smiled at the blond and kissed him sweetly. He wanted to forget that awful memory. He didn't want to remember the death of his mother and he didn't want to remember the death of Axel Kagi, the human. He just wanted the memories to go away and to never come back, but of course that would never happen. Memories of his mother and father and girlfriend and friends and relatives would forever haunt him until the day he's turned into dust from a vampire hunter. It was just something he was going to have to live with...


	12. Chapter 12 A Broken Promise

The weekend came and went like it always did. The group all dragged themselves into the lobby, groaning as they all slid down the wall and sat down simultaneously. All of them were exhausted and were up late, yet again, doing last minute homework. Well all except Zexion who had gotten the homework done on Friday. He was up late for other reasons.

"Ugh I hate Mondays," Xion said.

"Don't we all?" Sora asked calmly. He was, as usual, sitting on Riku's lap and the silverette, as usual, was hugging him protectively.

The brunette groaned as the gym teacher began to walk up to them. He was probably going to tell them to not show public displays of affection. He always did.

"I need to talk to all of you right now," the brunette teacher said.

"...Is everything alright?" Zexion asked.

"Just please come with me," the teacher repeated.

The group slowly got up and followed the tall brunette to the principal's office. Had they done something wrong? Why were all of them being taken to the principal's office?

The principal looked at all of them, a sad and conflicted expression painted on his face. What was he about to tell them?

"...You are all friends with Kairi Wellington right?" he asked. The group nodded almost at the same time, "...I'm sorry to tell you this but...but your friend has passed away."

There was nothing but silence as all of the color in their faces disappeared. They all stared at the man who had just told them that one of their close friends was dead. Was this some kind of sick joke? He had to be joking.  
"You're...You're not serious...are you?" Axel asked.

"...I'm afraid that I am," the principal replied. Those words set Axel over the edge. In the blink of an eye the teen went from sad to angry. He did nothing but punch the wall, creating a hole, and then he left without a word.

Everyone was silent and in shock. How did this happen? Why did it happen? What caused it happen? None of them knew the answers to those questions, but they did know that they had lost two friends that were close and dear to them.

"You are all excused from school. You're parents are on their way here," The principal announced, "I'm sorry for your loss."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

No one in the group actually went home. Instead they all met up at Zexion's house since Vexen had no problem with it. None of them wanted to be home. So they all went to Zexion's house while Vexen was still working.

"I...I can't believe Kairi is...," Sora whispered. Tears were streaming down the brunette's face.

"...How did it happen?" Xion mumbled.

"...Perhaps it was suicide," Zexion replied.

"What makes you say that?" Saïx asked.

"Naminé was her best friend and sister. The police were beginning to give up on looking for her and all she has left is her dying grandmother. Wouldn't you feel depressed and suicidal?" Zexion explained.

"He's got a point there," Luxord said.

"Yeah...he does...," Roxas mumbled. He was crying and those tears weren't going to end soon. He had known Kairi since he was in kindergarten because he had known Naminé for that long. They weren't as close, but they still were good friends and now he had lost two of his closest childhood friends.

"...You ok Roxas?" Riku asked.

"...No...are any of us?" Roxas replied. The group shook their heads and sighed.

"...I'll be back with drinks and food," Zexion said. He got up and headed into the kitchen. No one followed him. They all just sat their and moped. The only other person that wasn't there was Axel. After he had left the principal's office, he was not seen again. Roxas was starting to worry. He didn't want to lose anyone else today.

"...this really sucks," Xion said.

"Definitely...," Demyx said.

The room remained quiet after that until Zexion came back into the room with drinks and food. Only a few of them drank and ate. Most of them just sat there, depressed. All of them were thinking the same thing. What happened to Kairi?

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Flashback: Last Night**

Naminé walked down the hall proudly with a smile painted on her face, her new heels clicking against the white tiles and her golden locks of hair bouncing up and down with each step. It was hard to believe that this happy teenager had been screaming in agony only a few hours ago.

"Go and prove your loyalty. You know what to do," the silver haired man said.

"Yes master. I will prove myself to you," Naminé replied in her sweetest voice.

"Good."

The doors opened, allowing the cool fall air to flow in and whip at her cheeks. She smiled and walked out of the building, tasting freedom for the first time in months. After taking a few steps, she began to run at a speed that one would think is impossible to run at.

Within seconds she was standing at her doorstep. She walked to the side of the house and climbed up the vines that intertwined with the fence on the wall of the house. It was an easy task and she was on the windowsill in less than 5 seconds. She climbed into the room and looked around. No one was there.

"Kairi?" Naminé said, walking over to the door of the bathroom. There was a crash and then the sound of a doorknob being turned. Naminé looked at her half dressed sister, assuming that she was about to take a shower.

"N-N-Naminé!" Kairi shouted. Tears filled her dark blue eyes and streamed down her cheeks as she gazed at her sister.

"Hello Kairi," Naminé said, calmly. The red head just stared at her. She could tell that there was something off about her blond twin.

"...Are you alright Naminé? What did the kidnapper do to you?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing. Nothing bad at least. He made me stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Yes and he expects me to put that strength to great use."

The blond grabbed Kairi's arm and threw her into the wall, pinning her there seconds later. Fear filled Kairi's eyes as she gazed into Naminé's bloodlust eyes. What the hell did that kidnapper do to her sister?

"What are you doing Naminé? Let me go!" Kairi shouted, struggling against her twin's grip.

"I must prove my loyalty to my master and the only way to do that is to show him that I'm not afraid to hurt the one's I love," the blond replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a switchblade knife. She flipped it open and pressed it against the redhead's neck.

"Y-You can't be serious! Naminé stop it please!" Kairi plead. More tears began to run down her face as she begged her sister to stop, but nothing she said kept that knife away from her throat.

"Good bye sissy. I'm sorry it had to end like this."

With those words, she quickly dragged the knife across the red head's neck. She dropped her sister's lifeless body and licked away the blood on her fingers.

"Hmm...her blood tastes sweet. Of course."

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Present Day**

Axel stormed down the street. He needed to go somewhere. Anywhere. He needed to blow off steam. He needed to punch something. Somehow he wound up in a dark alleyway. It was beginning to rain and he knew that this was the perfect time to break down. So he did.

He leaned against the wall and sobbed as he slid down and curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry mom. I broke my promise," he cried out, remembering the promise he had made to his mother, Aerith, so long ago. He clutched his chest and sobbed. Finally anger took over. He let out a scream and shot fire from his hands, not caring what or who he hit, "Damnit! I fucking promised I wouldn't let anyone die as long as they were important to me! I promised her!"

Fire was going everywhere as he yelled and screamed. Insanity glistened in his eyes as he unleashed his anger upon the world. Then finally he stopped, breathing deeply and sobbing once again. He forced himself to stand and then he walked home. He would never tell anyone where he went or what he did. He never wanted anyone to see or hear him like that. He didn't want them to see him as...

...a monster...


	13. Chapter 13 Secrets Revealed

Night came and went and Zexion found himself on the couch. He looked around, realizing that all his friends were still there. In fact, Demyx was lying next to him with his arm draped around his waist. Zexion carefully picked up his arm and moved it off of him. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes before fixing his bangs and getting up.

He wandered why Vexen hadn't woken him up and asked why his friends were here. He looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing. It took him a few seconds for his brain to figure out that it was Saïx. Maybe he had gone home.

He walked up the stairs, passing Vexen's bedroom, and stopped when he heard voices. At first he had thought it was Vexen talking to Marluxia, but it wasn't Marluxia's voice he heard. It was Saïx's.

He peaked through the crack in the door and focused on keeping his breathing quiet, not that Vexen or Saï_x _could hear it but you could never be too careful. He began to listen to the conversation inside the room.

"What are you doing here?" Vexen asked calmly.

"Didn't you know? I'm...well I wouldn't say friend just yet but I'm an acquaintance of your "son"," Saïx said.

"I see. So you're a part of this little group of people he's been hanging out with?" Vexen asked.

"Yes. He's seemed to become...slightly more comfortable with us. He told us what happened to his parents."

"I see...he must really trust all of you then..."

"Probably. It was Axel who forced him to open up to all of us."

"...does he know what you are?"

"...no he does not...he doesn't know that some of us aren't...exactly human."

Vexen snorted, "Exactly human? You aren't human at all."

"Yeah thanks to you. It's because of you that I'm this beast."

"...there are no words to express how sorry I am and I know that I can never be forgiven...but I've changed my ways. I regret...everything."

"I'm sure you do. But you could never repent for what you've done to me and what you've caused."

"...What I've cause?"

"I'm not the only one that was unnaturally turned into a vampire. Luxord was too."

"...that can't be. I've only performed that experiment once and it was on you. After I left, I took all my notes and procedures with me."

"I don't know how it's possible but I have a feeling that they've figured out how to do this procedure."

"...I have to put a stop to this. I will not have them turn innocent humans into monsters."

"I doubt they'll listen to you."

"I have to at least try...I will not let them do this...I can't let them do this."

"...Why does this sound like there's something more than having innocent beings turned into monsters?"

"...Because there is something more than that..."

"What is it?"

"...protecting Zexion."

"What?"

"Allow me to explain..."

Saïx sat down and waited patiently for the blond man to begin. Regret and sadness glistened in the man's eyes and Saïx was beginning to wonder what had happened to him in the past.

Vexen sighed and sat across from Saïx, trying to remember every detail. It had been so long since he had told this story. He wondered if he even remembered every last detail. Some things were not clear, but they didn't matter. He only needed to tell the major events.

"Of course you know that I use to work for vampire hunters. I was their top scientist," Vexen began, "when my parents died, Larxene needed someone to take care of her and I was the only one besides my brother, Ansem, who could take her in. So I had to quit. I didn't want my little sister getting mixed up with the vampire hunters, even though she probably would've been an excellent slayer when she grew up. Anyway, I quit but the boss wasn't too happy about it and he threatened me. Of course I didn't care, so I left...my former boss kept making threats for a whole year and I wouldn't give in to them, but then one day..."

"...One day?" Saïx asked, urging Vexen to continue.

"...One day I got a call from my best friend, Xigbar. He told me...that my brother and sister-in-law were about to be killed. I didn't ask questions. I just ran to their house..., but they weren't home...a few hours later I got a call telling me that Ansem and his wife were dead. Zexion was missing..."

"Missing? But he never mentioned him being missing. He just told us that he packed up his stuff and moved in with you," Saïx stated.

"He doesn't know that he went missing...his memory was erased and replaced with a memory of sitting in the hospital until I came to get him...which part of that memory was true."

"Who erased his memory?"

"You should know who. It was my idiotic former boss, but I think you know him as Xemnas."

"...Yes I know him..."

"That man ruined an innocent child's life. He killed Zexion's parents and made it look like a car accident. Then he kidnapped Zexion and blinded his right eye. That boy has more physical scars than mental and it was my entire fault. Xemnas did all of that to teach me a lesson, to teach me that quitters will never go unpunished."

"Ok, but what does this have anything to do with protecting Zexion?"

"...When Xemnas kidnapped Zexion; he learned that he had a special ability. Zexion was a part of a special part of the human species. He had a unique ability to create illusions and see the past and future. When Xemnas found this out...naturally he wanted to turn him into a powerful vampire, but fortunately Xigbar got Zexion out of there and Xemnas never suspected that it was him."

"So...you want to make sure that Xemnas can never do these procedures so he can never turn Zexion into a vampire?" Saïx asked.

"That is correct. I will not let him do any more harm on that poor child...," Vexen replied.

"...one more question," Saïx began, "does Zexion know he has this special ability?"

"No he doesn't...at least I don't think he does. My brother and his wife never wanted him to know. So whenever he came into their bedroom and described what he had seen, they just told him that it was either a nightmare or a daydream. Fortunately for them Zexion is a very oblivious child and he has a lot of trust in people that are close to him."

"...Will you ever tell him?"

"...I believe that he can figure it out on his own. He's a smart kid. One day he's going to ask questions and find out the truth."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Zexion backed away from the door, his eyes wide with shock as he took in all the information he had overheard. He began to run to his room. There were a few things he knew about now. One, a man named Xemnas killed his parents and had apparently kidnapped and blinded his right eye. Two, Vexen and his parents had been lying to him for years about some special ability he had. Three, Vampires existed and Vexen worked for vampire hunters. Four, Saïx and Luxord had been changed into vampires because of the vampire hunters. And Five, any one of his friends could be vampires.


	14. Chapter 14 Lies and Betrayal

Everyone left Zexion's house after eating breakfast. Zexion went straight to his room after sneaking a good bye kiss to Demyx. He was exhausted and wanted to be left alone, but his thoughts were scattered. He couldn't think straight and for the first time in his life, he felt awkward about living under the same roof with Vexen.

When he got in his room, Zexion went in front of the mirror and pushed his bangs out of his face. He gazed at the scars on the right side of his face and the pale blinded eye. He thought of what Vexen had said to Saïx and tried to remember, but he couldn't. All he could remember was lying in the hospital bed, waiting for his uncle to come get him.

He stripped off his shirt and looked in the mirror, touching every scar that was on his torso. He traced the scar that was shaped like a heart on his chest and wondered if the man known as Xemnas had given him this. He wondered if he had given him all of these scars.

He sighed and stripped off the rest of his clothing. Then he changed into a new, clean outfit. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was in deep thought and he hoped that Larxene or Vexen wouldn't come in and bring him out of those thoughts.

He now knew some of Vexen's secrets and he knew that Luxord and Saïx were vampires, but were all his friend's vampires or only some of the and why was he ok with that? Wouldn't a human normally be freaked out or scared? Why didn't he care that probably most of his friends were bloodsucking demons? Maybe it was because he wasn't normal either.

He sat up and looked at his hands, wondering how he would be able to create an illusion. Would he be able to figure it out? Apparently he had done it a lot when he was a child, but how did he do it as a child? He stared at the floor and closed his eyes, concentrating on one thing and imagining it was real. He thought of every detail of the person he was thinking of. He thought about her hair color, her eye color, her clothes, her height, everything.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes widened as he gazed at the woman in front of him. He did it, surprisingly enough. He had perfectly made an illusion of his late mother. The fake Aqua slowly touched his cheek and smiled at him. He stared at her. He was amazed at how real she looked and he couldn't believe he had done it perfectly.

Slowly the illusion began to fade and Zexion couldn't help but feel emptiness. It was like watching his mother slip away again. It was then that he realized that there were tears in his eyes. He blinked, letting them fall and then wiped them away. He knew he wouldn't be making illusions of his dead family members ever again. He wouldn't be able to deal with the pain of watching them fade away again.

"Zexion?" Vexen asked, knocking on the door.

"...Yeah?" Zexion replied.

"I'm going out. Larxene is in charge. I left money for you two to buy some lunch and dinner later."

"...alright...where are you going?"

"...I just have to get some errands done."

"...Ok."

Zexion sighed. He didn't know if Vexen was actually going to do errands or if he was going to go do something else. He didn't know if he could believe anything that Vexen said anymore. What kind of world did he live in now that he couldn't even trust the person that was like a father to him?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vexen drove into his old parking spot and got out of the car. He stared at the building that he had spent his life in ever since he was 14 and then began to walk towards it. He knew almost every single employee that passed him on his way into the building. All of their faces were painted with shock and curiosity.

He walked to the receptionist's desk and waited until she got off the phone.

"May I help you?" she asked, putting the phone down and looking at Vexen.

"Yes. I'm here to see Xemnas," Vexen said plainly.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. I don't need one. My name is Vexen Snow. Look it up in the records, but I'll be going to Xemnas' office."

"But sir you can't go into his office if you don't have an appointment!"

"Does it look like I care?"  
He began to walk away from the desk and into the hall. If he remembered correctly, Xemnas' office was on the top floor and Xigbar's was on this floor. He'd have to visit Xigbar later, if he was there.

He went into the elevator and hit the number 25. Usually he'd be waiting patiently, but he couldn't. Not this time. He kept looking at his watch, tapping his foot, messing with his long hair and sighing.

Finally the elevator doors opened. He rushed out and headed down the hallway to Xemnas' office. He didn't even bother knocking. He ripped the door open and glared at the silver haired man at his desk.

"Ah, Hello Vexen," the man said.

"Hello Xemnas."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Life really sucked when one of your best friends was dead. Especially if you had known her since you were five. Roxas just laid there in bed, wondering why Kairi had died. Was it actually suicide or something more? He didn't know. The week was going to be torturous. None of his friends had to go to school and Kairi's funeral was tomorrow. He was definitely not looking forward to it.

He wasn't even sure if he would go, but a part of him was telling him too. He knew that some of his other friends would need comfort and he wanted to comfort them, but at the same time he really didn't want to see Kairi dead in a casket that she didn't belong in.

He got up from his bed and went over to his desk, where his cell phone was. He scrolled down the contacts list and looked at Kairi's. He didn't want to delete her number but he knew he had to. He probably had to delete Naminé's number as well. He didn't know if he was strong enough to though. He had known both of them for so long and in one year, he had lost both of them.

Finally he gained the courage to press the delete button on both Kairi and Naminé's contacts. Tears were brimming in his eyes and he couldn't help but let out a small sob. By erasing those contacts, he was finally accepting that he had lost both of them. The pain that he felt right now might've been worse than what he felt when he was being changed into a vampire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Luxord picked up his ringing cell phone and checked the caller I.D. It was Xigbar. He smiled and pressed the send button.

"'ello?" Luxord asked.

"Hey, Luxord?" Xigbar asked.

"You're talking to him. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight."

"Well that was blunt." The brit laughed.

"I'm a get 'right down to business' kind of guy."

"I can see that."

"So how about it then?"

"Hmm...Sure."

"Awesome. Meet in the park at 5?"

"Alright."

"Ok see you then."

He hit the end button and put down his phone. He couldn't help but smile. He finally had a date with someone that was sexy, smart and could keep up a good conversation for hours. The only problem was he's Demyx's ex-boyfriend and a vampire hunter. What will happen when he finds out that he's a vampire? Or maybe he already knows and he's going to do the same thing to him that he did to Demyx.

"I'm being too paranoid," he said to himself, "it's a simple little date. It's not going to harm anyone...I just gotta make sure that the others don't find out or they'll flip...I really need to stop talking to myself."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

5 p.m. came quicker than Luxord thought it would. He originally thought that the minutes would be agonizing and that 5 p.m. would seem like centuries away, but luckily it came pretty quickly. Luxord was, of course, on time and in the park. His date was late, he had a feeling that he would be, and he was beginning to get the feeling that this was actually a trap.

He shook the thought from his head. He's had dates before that have shown up late. Usually it was because of a transportation issue or they completely forgot.

"Hello Luxord."

The man jumped and stood still. That was definitely not Xigbar's voice. That voice sounded evil and...feminine. He slowly turned around and found Naminé staring at him. He exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"N-Naminé? Why are you here? What happened to you!" He asked, "You disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"I know. You can thank our father for that," Naminé said, smirking.

"Our father?" he asked.

"Yes. The man who made us both into soulless creatures of the night. Xemnas."

He flinched at the sound of the man's name. It had been a while since he had heard that name and he was doing everything in his power to forget that man, but of course that couldn't happen. No matter how many times he tried to forget, something always made him remember.

"...What did Xemnas do to you?" Luxord asked in a low whisper. His hands were clenched into fists and his hands were shaking with rage.

"He made me into one of you. A vampire," Naminé replied, withdrawing a knife from the sheath attached to the belt around her waist, "Daddy wants you to come home Luxy." She giggled and circled around the man, looking for the perfect place to strike.

"Tell 'daddy' to go fuck himself."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Those aren't very nice words Luxy. Someone should teach you some MANNERS!"

She leaped at him, the knife in her hand ready to kill. Unfortunately for her, Luxord was quick. He dodge rolled out of the way before she could get him, causing her to stab the ground instead. She ripped the knife out of the ground and turned to Luxord, the need to kill glimmering in her eyes.

"Naminé what else did Xemnas do to you?" Luxord asked.

"Nothing. He just made me a vampire," she replied.

"He must've done something more than that! You're not acting like yourself!"  
"Hehe you're right I'm not. I'm acting BETTER!"

She leaped at him again, this time stabbing him in the arm. A cry of pain erupted out of his throat as she twisted the knife and pulled it out. His hand immediately went to his arm and pressed on the wound, trying to stop the blood from seeping out.

"You little bitch! You want to dance! Let's dance little girl!" Luxord screamed. His vampire sister evilly smiled, revealing her fangs. He glared at her, wondering if this was planned by Xigbar or not. He had no time to worry about that. Right now he needed to fight.

"C'mon Luxy. Are you all bark no bite?" she taunted. He tried not to let her annoyance get to him. He needed to focus if he was going to beat her, "Oooh Luxy. You can't win. Just give up and come back to daddy. I'll bring you there in pieces and he fix you right back up and make you better!"

"Sorry, I like the way I am," He replied, smirking. He pulled dice from his pocket and held them between his fingers.

"Ha! Is that all you have to defend yourself? Dice!"

"Oh they're not ordinary dice love." He threw them towards her. "They're exploding dice."

The dice exploded before she could move fast enough to get out of the way and she was caught in the explosion. All Luxord could hear was a scream and the sound of explosive dice blowing up.

He waited for the smoke to clear before he dared to move. It was too easy. There was no way she went down that easily. He was right to be suspicious but he was too late to find out that she was right behind him. She was too fast and so was her knife. Before he could stop her, he was stabbed in the chest by the psychotic bitch. He gasped and coughed out blood as he clutched his shirt and fell to his knees.

Naminé giggled and licked the knife coated with Luxord's blood before she kicked him down. His cheek rested on the soft grass of the park and with every second that passed by, he could feel more blood seeping out.

"It's too bad that Xiggy wasn't here to see this. He probably would love to see you like this," she said, giggling madly.

Luxord couldn't talk. He just laid there, more blood draining from his body as the seconds ticked by. For the first time in a while, he felt like crying but there was no way in hell that he was going to cry in front of her. He would not allow himself to cry in front of her. He closed his eyes and thought of his mom and dad, trying to imagine their faces and their voices. Trying to remember how much they loved and missed him. Suddenly he was being engulfed by darkness. He wondered if this was the end. Could he die like this as a vampire? Well he did get stabbed in the chest, so it probably was.

Tears slid down his cheeks and a smile spread across his face. If he died here then all the pain and suffering that he felt would be gone. Hopefully God wouldn't send him to hell for being a creature that he didn't even want to be.

"Luxord!" a voice shouted. He slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and suddenly he was looking at Xigbar's face. Worry was painted all over his face.

"Xig...bar?" Luxord asked weakly, his eyes were beginning to close again. This was the first time in a while that he actually felt human.

"Hey! Don't close your eyes!" Xigbar shouted, shaking him awake. Luxord hissed in pain, but he did open his eyes.

"Where's Naminé?" Luxord asked.

"You mean crazy psycho bitch over there?" he gestured to the tied up vampire on the ground. She was struggling and screaming like crazy.

"You captured her? How?"

"No time for questions. I have to get you help."

"No!" his breathing sped up and more blood seeped out of his wounds as his heartbeat quickened.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down Lux! You need to calm down!"

"Don't take me to a hospital."

"I wasn't going to! Calm down!"

"Then what are you going to do!"

"This!"

Before Luxord could say another word, Xigbar pressed his lips against Luxord's in a deep kiss. To his surprised Luxord kissed back and almost immediately the blonde's breathing started to become slower and his heartbeat was beginning to calm down. He slowly pulled away and looked into the blonde's eyes. Fear and confusion were in his eyes.

"Are you calm now?" Xigbar asked in a gentle whisper. Luxord did nothing but nod his head, "good. Now I'm going to get you help and don't worry, I'm not going to bring you to a hospital. I know what you are Lux and I'm pretty sure you know what I am since you're Demyx's friend. I'm actually shocked that you even agreed to a date with me when you knew what I did to Dem."

"...People can change," Luxord said weakly.

"...Heh I guess some do."

Xigbar gently picked the blond up and started walking, dragging Naminé with them. He quickly ran to the only place he could think of going in a time like this. His old friend's house. Vexen's house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Zexion groaned as he heard the door bell ring. He reluctantly put down his book and got up from the couch. He walked to the door and opened it.

"May I help yo-?"

He was cut off by Xigbar carrying Luxord into the house. The man looked around. It was as if he was confused. He finally looked at Zexion.

"Hey I remember you. You're Vexen's nephew, son, type person. Where's Vexen?" Xigbar asked.

"...He's out. What the hell happened to Luxord!" Zexion asked, realizing that the blond was unconscious and bleeding furiously.

"No time to explain. I just need to go somewhere alright? Do you trust me enough to let me randomly burst into your house?"  
"I barely know you!"

"Well whether you trust me or not, I'm going downstairs. Watch psycho bitch over there!"

Xigbar ran downstairs with Luxord, leaving a tied up Naminé in Zexion's living room.

"...this day is getting weirder every second," Zexion said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Xigbar pushed whatever was on Vexen's examining table and put Luxord on there. He gently smacked his cheeks, trying to get him to wake up.

"C'mon Lux wake up," Xigbar said, "Wake up!"

He smacked him as hard as he could and was rewarded with a groan from the blond. He let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't dead yet. Keyword being yet. He quickly grabbed everything he needed to fix Luxord and did what he had to do. There was a lot of screams from the wounded British man on the examining table, but he had to ignore him. He couldn't let his pain stop him.

When it was all over, Luxord had passed out and was sleeping soundly. Xigbar gave a small smile and gently pet the peaceful blond. He let out a sigh and thought about the events of today. He had almost lost someone that he had a real romantic interest in. On the bright side, they shared their first kiss today.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Zexion asked, gesturing to Naminé. Xigbar laughed. The kid dragged one of his 'friends' down the stairs just to ask him what was going on.

"Pull up a chair kid and keep the wench away from Lux would ya?" Xigbar said.


	15. Chapter 15 More Secrets

_** A/N: i'd like to thank Kirstie, Nick and Vex for helping me write this chapter! i had such horrible writers block. thank you for your ideas and for helping me defeat the writers block. we kicked its ass guys! xD**_

He watched in horror as he saw his parents being killed. He tried to run to them, but he was being pulled back and pushed into a van. He screamed and struggled, trying to get away from his parents murderers and his abductors.

_ He scratched and kicked and struggled but he couldn't get away. His kidnappers beat him until he could no longer stay conscious. Everything was dark and the last words he heard echoed in his head as he drifted off into unconsciousness_.

_"Burn his parent's bodies. He will be a powerful weapon."_

Luxord shot his eyes open, cold sweat covering his body. He looked around, analyzing his surroundings. He sat up slowly and found Xigbar and Zexion talking. They looked at him, got up and walked over.

"How are you feeling?" Zexion asked. For once, Luxord could see emotion on his face. He really did look worried. It was strange to see Zexion express emotions that weren't embarrassment or shyness.

"...I'm fine I guess. I feel sore," Luxord replied.

"Well you were stabbed a few times," Xigbar said, "you'll be fine though."

"Good to know," Luxord stated. He looked at Xigbar, "Where's Naminé?"

"She's tied up over there." He pointed to a chair in the corner. Luxord looked over and saw Naminé tied up. She was thrashing around, trying to free herself from her restraints. She was failing horribly.

"So...how do we fix her?" Luxord asked.

"I don't know. She seems to be loyal to Xemnas. It's weird. The first time he turned a human into a vampire, it backfired on him," Xigbar explained.

"Um...should we really be saying this in front of Zexion?" Luxord asked.

"Oh, I already explained vampires to him and what happened to you. All that fun stuff."

"...Is it possible that Naminé has something on her that is making her listen to Xemnas' every word?" Zexion asked.

"...Now that I think about it. It could be possible. Xemnas use to put microchips on powerful vampire hunters so they would never betray him, but the top scientist complained that it wasn't right to do that so he put an end to it," Xigbar said.

"If he did do that then the chip would be on the back of her neck," Zexion stated.

"Why?" Luxord asked.

"In the movies it usually is on the back of the neck," Zexion explained.

Xigbar went over to Naminé, pushed her head down and moved her hair. To his surprise, Zexion was right. He touched the chip, pulling away when it shocked him.

"...Hey Zex?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah?" Zexion asked.

"When does Vexen get home?"

"I have no idea. I don't know where he is."

Suddenly they heard a door slam and rushed footsteps. Minutes later Vexen was in the room with a freaked out expression on his face. He stared at Xigbar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vexen asked. His eyes shifted to Zexion, "Why are you down here?"

"Um...well," Zexion began.

"Don't blame the kid. He was just helping a friend out," Xigbar said.

"How so?" Vexen asked, crossing his arms.

Xigbar began to explain everything to Vexen. The blond man listened carefully, never interrupting the one eyed man. Zexion and Luxord remained quiet for the whole explanation. Both had already heard it.

"I see...," Vexen said, sighing, "I was hoping to keep Zexion out of all this vampire nonsense, but it seems that fate has a different plan."

"Dude, you knew he would get dragged into this somehow," Xigbar replied.

"I know...I was hoping he wouldn't though," Vexen stated. He turned to Zexion, "...I have to tell you the truth about what happened to your parents...and what I use to be."

"Um...I already knew," Zexion replied, not looking at his adoptive father.

"You...knew?"

"Yeah...I overheard you talking to Saïx."

"...Oh."

There was an awkward silence in the air and Zexion wanted nothing more but to kill the awkward moment. He was thinking of anything to say. Maybe he should say he didn't blame Vexen for keeping it a secret? Or maybe he should ask if Vexen knows which one of his friends are vampires...

"...Vexen...do you know...which one of my friends are vampires?" Zexion asked. He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I only know one and that's Saïx. I haven't met your other friends," Vexen said.

"I can answer that question," Xigbar said.

"Then please...answer," Zexion replied.

"Should I?" Xigbar asked, looking at Luxord.  
"He's going to find out eventually. Might as well get it over with now," Luxord replied.

"Ok then shortie, I'll tell you who's a vamp and who's not. Ready?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes, now please just answer the question," Zexion stated, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Alright soooo," Xigbar began. He reached into his bag and pulled out some files. He plopped one down onto Zexion's lap and pointed to it, "Axel Kagi, born in the 1800's. He was turned at age 18 and by his father. He's kinda insane and he controls the fires of hell. Interesting ain't it?"

Zexion stared at the file on his lap. He had a feeling that Axel was one of them. That might've been why he felt so uneasy around him and why he didn't want Roxas anywhere near him. Xigbar dropped another file onto his lap and pointed.

"Riku Knight, born 1993. He was also turned by his father and he was 17. As you probably already know, he doesn't really interact with humans that much. He controls darkness," Xigbar said. He looked at Zexion, studying his expressions. The emo didn't really seem to care or maybe he just wasn't surprise. He seemed like he was really smart kid so he probably thought that there was something off. He picked up two files and dropped them onto Zexion's lap, pointing once again to the two pictures.

"You already know that Luxord and Saïx are vampires. As far as I know, both of them are harmless. Saïx is powered by the moon, kinda like a werewolf. He really should've been a werewolf but whatever. As for Luxord...I don't have that much information on him," Xigbar said.

"I control time that's all you have to know," Luxord stated.

"Ok then. I'll add that to the file later," Xigbar said, smirking. He put another file on Zexion's lap, "Roxas Hart. Age 16, born in 1994. He was recently changed by Axel."

Zexion's eyes widened as he looked at the picture. It wasn't a surprise that Axel had changed Roxas into a vampire, but he couldn't help but be shocked when he heard the words slip from Xigbar's lips.

"...Anyway, last but not least," Xigbar said. Putting the last file onto Zexion's lap. Zexion stared at it in horror. He felt as if he was going to vomit. Certainly this had to be a joke, "Demyx Mizu. Age 16, born in 1994. He controls water."

"...This has to be joke," Zexion said, "Demyx is...one of them?"

"Yup. Axel changed him. Apparently, if Axel hadn't changed him then he would've died," Xigbar replied.

Zexion stared at the picture quietly. Why did he feel betrayed? Did he really blame Demyx for not telling him? Maybe he was just sick and tired of secrets. He was starting to feel like he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

"Zexion you can't possibly blame him can you? I mean who goes to their boyfriend and says 'oh by the way I'm a soulless creature of the night. Just thought I'd let you know'," Luxord said, his eyes on Zexion.

"...I don't blame him...I'm just tired of secrets...," Zexion replied.

"Everyone has secrets, Zexion. It's just the way it is," Vexen said.

"I know...," Zexion said. He felt as if he was going to faint from all the knowledge he had just received.

"...Hey Vex?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah?" Vexen replied.

"Can you get a microchip off of blondie over there?" Xigbar asked, pointing to Naminé.

"Of course."

He began to gather his tools. He had removed quite a number of microchips when he was working for the vampire hunters. It wasn't a pleasant process due to the subjects always screaming and fighting back. Hopefully Naminé wouldn't do that.

"I suggest you all leave," Vexen said.

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"Trust me you don't want to be here," Xigbar said, he picked up Luxord and put him on his shoulder, "C'mon shortie."

"What the bloody hell! Put me down!" Luxord shouted, "I am not a girl! Put me down damnit!"

"Oh calm down. I'm only carrying you because you're injured," Xigbar replied.

"I don't need to be carried!" Luxord whined. Eventually he gave up. He knew that Xigbar wasn't going to put him down. The man was stubborn.

Zexion followed them upstairs but not before he took one more glance at Naminé. He had a feeling that he was going to hear screaming from her. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and went upstairs.

Vexen looked at the blond girl in front of him. He sighed and prayed that the chip hadn't been in long. The longer the chip is in, the longer it takes to remove and the longer she'll scream and fight.

"Alright Naminé," Vexen said, "Lets get you back to normal."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Demyx lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had just figured out that his life...is pretty fucking boring. He couldn't find one single thing to do. He tried calling Axel, but he was with Roxas. He tried calling Zexion, but he didn't answer. It seemed that no one was available and he had nothing to do at home.

Sure he could go hang out with his family, but he didn't really want to. Ever since he had been turned into a vampire, he had kept his distance from them. He never wanted to lose control and hurt them.

He suddenly heard the door open and sat up to see who had entered his room. He smiled at his little brother and began to wonder why he was here.  
"Hi Tidus. What's wrong?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing...I just wanted to ask you something," Tidus said, walking to his brother and sitting down next to him.

"What is it? Need help with homework?"

"No...I was just wondering...why don't we hang out anymore?"

"Oh um...I've just been busy. Sorry."  
"Are you busy now?"  
"...Yeah I am. Sorry Tidus."

"...Demyx can I ask you another thing?"

"Sure."

"I've been reading about vampires lately and I'm beginning to wonder if you are one. Are you?"

"...Ahaha silly Tidus. Vampires aren't real!"

"That's not what this guy said earlier today."

"...What guy?"

"This guy with long black and grey hair. He had an eye patch! He looked so cool! He was talking to me when I was out before. We started talking about vampires and he says that they're real and that he's a vampire hunter!"

"...Tidus, if you see that guy again then I want you to run away got it?"

"What? Why?"

"He's mentally ill. He could probably hurt you. Don't go near him ok?"

"...Alright."

"Good. Now get out of my room."

"Hah, wow I feel so loved."

Demyx hugged his brother and dug his knuckles into his scalp, "You know I love ya. Now go talk to Yuna or Wakka."

"Kay! Bye!" Tidus got up and left Demyx's room. As soon as that door closed, Demyx punched the wall as hard as he could. Tears were streaming down his face. Not only had he spoken more than four words to his brother since his transformation, but now he's learned that Xigbar is messing with his family. Why couldn't this man just leave him alone? Why couldn't he stop torturing him?

"These are the days that I wish someone would just stab me in the heart," Demyx said, shaking with anger. The life of a vampire was very depressing when your whole family is alive and you can't interact with them because you're afraid that you'll kill them.

He sighed and lied down again, staring at the ceiling once more. He had the greatest urge to visit Zexion, but he wasn't answering his cell phone. That could mean two things. One, he was working and didn't want to be bothered or two...he was avoiding him for unexplained reasons.

He rolled onto his side and snuggled with the blankets. He sighed, wanting to snuggle with Zexion instead of the blankets that lay beneath him. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep, thinking of only Zexion.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Xemnas walked through the halls of the vampire hunters HQ. His surprise visit from Vexen was shocking. He didn't expect the scientist to ever come back, but he was there in his office. It amused him to hear him rant about how he should not experiment on innocent humans.

He knew that that wasn't the real reason why he came back. He came back to make sure he wasn't plotting to take away his precious little Zexion. Ever since Zexion was born, the scientist had always spoken highly of him. He truly adored his nephew and Xemnas knew that all too well.

That's why kidnapping Zexion would be a challenge. Vexen was protective of him and he wasn't an idiot. The fact that he came back to this place told Xemnas that Vexen knew something was going on and he was right to suspect that.

Xemnas was working on recollecting his experiments. He wanted to get back all his failures and fix them. Of course it would be difficult doing that. Saïx was definitely going to be a challenged. The blue haired man was always alert and he was strong. Luxord would be an easy target or at least he had thought so. Naminé couldn't get the job done and it was all Xigbar's fault. He would have to punish Xigbar later and order him to bring Luxord here.

Once he recollects his experiments, he'll go after the real prize. Most people would wonder why he was so determined to have Zexion be turned into a vampire. They would wonder, what's so special about that one kid? There was only one answer to that question. He can see the future and make illusions. Those powers would certainly increase if he was turned into a vampire and if Xemnas could control him then he could stop vampire transformations, save victims and he could kill powerful future vampires before they get too strong.

The plan was genius and flawless and he will make that plan work if it's the last thing he does.


	16. Chapter 16 New Romance and Old Memories

Luxord, Xigbar and Naminé slept over Zexion's house that night and they all slept peacefully except for Zexion. He was a bit traumatized from hearing Naminé's screams and having to stitch up Vexen's wound before. Plus he had Demyx on his mind.

He couldn't help but feel betrayed. What if Demyx wanted to be with him so he could kill him? Was he dangerous? Could he kill him if he really wanted to? All these questions swam in Zexion's mind and he just couldn't get to sleep.

He sighed and sat up, looking at the sleeping figure beside him. He definitely didn't mind sharing a bed with one of his friends but he felt a little awkward sleeping in the same bed as Luxord. Maybe it was because he barely knew him and that he was a vampire, but somehow he trusted him.

He got up and walked over to his desk, pulling open the drawer and taking out his notebook. He picked up a pencil and did what he always did when he couldn't go to sleep. He wrote. He just kept writing until his fingers became sore and his eyes became heavy, but even then he fought to stay awake and to keep his fingers moving.

He finally passed out around 5 a.m., his head resting on the desk and the pencil still in his hand. He stayed like that until Luxord woke up and laid him down on his bed. The brit was amused at the vulnerable state that Zexion was showing. He had to admit that he looked adorable.

"Hey," Xigbar said, opening the door a little.

"Hi," Luxord said, looking at him.

"He's still asleep?" Xigbar asked, walking in.

"I think he just fell asleep. I found him sleeping at his desk."

"Ah. I thought he wouldn't sleep well. I mean, I told him that most of his friends that he trusts were soulless demons."

"...Gee thanks."

He turned away from the one eyed man, feeling slightly hurt. He knew what he was but Xigbar didn't have to use harsh words like that to describe what he was. Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his arms and torso.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that...," Xigbar said. He voice sounded sincere, which was odd for some reason. Luxord had thought that he would be more cruel and insensitive, but here Xigbar was hugging and apologizing to him.

"...Why are you acting like this?" Luxord asked, "I've heard what you did to Demyx. I know how you broke his heart and used him. So why are you acting like you've done nothing wrong?"

"...What I did to Demyx was a part of my job...," Xigbar explained.

"That didn't give you the right to torture and play with his emotions like that. He loved you and you just threw those feelings into the dirt."

"If you think that I'm such a horrible person then why did you agree to go on a date with me? Why did you even give me your number?"

"...I don't know why..."

"Yes you do." He turned him around and looked into his eyes, his arms tightly wrapped around Luxord's waist. Luxord blushed and looked away, but Xigbar kept staring at him, "Tell me Luxord. Why did you give me your number? Why did agree to go on a date with me? Why are you even letting me hug you like this?"

"...Just leave me alone..."

"Its going to take a lot more than 'leave me alone' to get me to go away. I don't know what it is, but there's a force between us that pulls me towards you from the moment I met you. I just can't stay away from you and it drives me insane. You're a vampire. I should hate you. Despise you. I should have a knife pressed against your throat right now, but my arms are too busy holding you in this loving embrace. I should be glaring daggers at you, but instead I'm looking into your eyes feeling nothing but complete happiness. What have you done to me Luxord?"

Luxord stared at the man that held him so close. That looked into his eyes and into his soul (if he had one). He stared at the man that made his figurative heart skip a beat. He looked at the man that he had fallen for from the moment he saw him. He did nothing but stare at the man. He had no words to say in return. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't even move a muscle. It was almost as if he was afraid that one wrong breath; one wrong action could destroy the universe.

For the first time in his life, time had stopped for Luxord and not in the typical way it was for him. It felt like everything in the world had stopped and was looking at only them. Only Luxord and Xigbar. The world was watching them stare at each other. The world was watching them lean a little closer with every second that would pass by if time were moving for them and the world was watching their lips meet in the most passionate and amazing kiss that Luxord or Xigbar had ever felt.

The kiss was strange and different than their previous one, which in Luxord mind wasn't their first kiss. Two halves had finally come together. Death and Life. The hunted and the hunter. It was as if their hearts had come together because of one simple action. An action that was both breath taking and life giving. Unbeknownst to them...it was true loves first kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_He looked at his parents faces, smiling at them happily as they walked up the path to his uncle's house. They stopped as a man angrily stomped out of his uncle's house. Zexion looked at the man and called out to him._

_ "Sir! Don't move!" He shouted. The man stopped in his tracks just before a car drove recklessly passed him. The man looked shocked and turned towards Zexion. He began to walk up to him._

_ "Tell me boy. Why did you tell me to stop?" He asked._

_ "...I just knew that you were going to be hit if I didn't..."_

_ "Oh really?...hmm interesting." The man looked at his uncle that was standing by the open door and smirked, "have a lovely time with your family Vexen."_

_ "I plan to," Vexen said, accepting the hug from his young nephew. He picked him up and let his brother and sister-in-law inside the house._

_ "Vexen I don't see why you still work for him," Ansem said, "he's a horrible man and what he does...it's not right. There are innocent creatures that he makes you and the others destroy."_

_ "I have to listen to him. He's my boss and orders are orders. It's not my job to question him," Vexen replied, brushing the bangs from Zexion's four year old face, "Seriously Aqua you should cut his bangs. They're getting too long. You can barely see his face anymore."_

_ "You're changing the subject brother," Ansem replied._

_ "There is nothing left to discuss with that topic. Orders are orders. He's already mad at me because I can't work tonight. I promised this night to you, Aqua and Zexion of course," Vexen said, putting his fidgeting nephew down._

_ "I thank you for putting us before your work, but we could go if he really needs you," Aqua said._

_ "It's alright. I've already told him countless times that I couldn't work tonight. He just doesn't want to listen," Vexen replied, "he wants to talk about a new experiment with me."_

_ "A new experiment?" Ansem asked._

_ "Yes. Something about making vampires and controlling them," Vexen said._

_ "That's barbaric!" Aqua shouted, "who would even think about that?"_

_ "Xemnas would. He's a man who goes by Machiavelli. He believes that the ends justify the means, which I agree with too but not in this case," Vexen explained._

_ "You aren't going to be a part of this right?" Ansem asked._

_ "I can't promise that. If Xemnas believes that it must be done then I have to do what he orders," Vexen stated._

_ "Are you mad! How could you say that!" Ansem shouted. Zexion hugged Vexen's leg tightly, a scared expression on his face. Vexen picked him up and stared at Ansem._

_ "You're upsetting your son," Vexen said._

_ "Vexen put the boy down. We have to talk about this," Ansem said._

_ "Ansem talk about this with him later. Let's just have a good time with your brother," Aqua said, "Is Larxene and your parents visiting as well Vexen?"_

_ "Not that I know of," Vexen replied, putting Zexion down again._

_ "Well then, let's have a good time," Aqua said, picking up her son and smiling at him, "how about Uncle Vexen teaches you a song on the piano? Would you like that Zexion?"_

_ The four year old smiled and nodded. His parents were not surprised at his advanced intelligence for a four year. The boy had learned to talk very well at the age of 2 and he had been gifted with incredible talent. Aqua and Ansem were very proud of their son and they knew he would grow up to be great. His uncle felt the same way, but he had imagined Zexion as a musician not a scientist. Maybe both, but who knew?_

_ "I'll get the keyboard out," Vexen said, leaving his relatives in the living room._

_ Aqua stared at her husband, holding her son close. She knew he was troubled and she didn't want to say anything but she wanted to comfort him as well. Instead of talking, she did the next best thing. She handed Zexion over to Ansem and just let him hold his four year old son. She knew that always cheered him up. Whenever he saw Zexion, his face would light up._

_ "...Everything will be ok daddy," Zexion said, hugging him around the neck. Ansem could've cried right there and then. He was amazed that his son understood what was going on and that something was bothering him. He hugged his precious gift and petted him._

_ "I hope it will be," Ansem replied._

It must've been 3 p.m. when Zexion opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He had forgotten about that day until now. He now really understood why his father was upset and what they had meant. Back then he had only assumed that Vexen was doing something that his father didn't like. He didn't know what, but now he knew. That discussion about turning humans into vampires had started when he was four. His ability to see the future and create illusions had started when he was four. Everything had started twelve years ago.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself, sighing.

"That is a VERY good question Zexion."

He jumped and looked at the man by the door. He stared in horror as he looked at the man that was the cause of his parent's deaths. He glared at Xemnas and stood up, backing away from him.

"Why are you here?" Zexion spat.

"Shouldn't you know by now? I'm here for you," Xemnas replied, walking towards him.

"Stay away from me! Vexen!" Zexion shouted.

"Oh he's not here. No one is. Vexen and Xigbar are at Head Quarters looking for me and Luxord and Naminé left a while ago. I'll have to get them later."

"Get away!"

"I don't think so."

Zexion back into the open window, almost falling out. He regained his balance and glared at the man. He knew that he had no where to go. He looked at him then the window and then back at him. He looked down, smiled and then climbed onto the window sill.

"Are you insane? You're on the second floor. It's high up. You'll most likely break something, maybe your neck," Xemnas said.

"Unfortunately for you I am insane. Good bye," Zexion said, smirking at the man before jumping out the window.

Xemnas ran to the window and looked out of it. He growled as he saw a smirking Zexion in Axel's arms. He slammed his fist into the window sill.

"See you later dickhead!" Zexion shouted. Axel laughed and walked away from the house. Zexion didn't know how Axel knew he'd be in trouble. Maybe he didn't and he was just there to drag him out of bed to hang out with everyone. It didn't matter. He was just...happy, for once, that he was there.

"You have some explaining to do Axel," Zexion said.

"Huh?" Axel asked, carrying Zexion down the street.

"I know about the whole vampire thing."

Axel froze in his tracks. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, "...and are you ok with that?"

"...surprisingly yes, but I want to know why you turned Roxas into one..."

Axel began walking again, "...he was going to die. Don't worry, I asked him if he wanted to be changed first. He agreed to it."

"...Ok that makes things a little better."

"...Something else is bothering you isn't it? Is it Demyx? I swear he doesn't drink human blood and he does love you. His feelings for you are real."

"...Thanks for the reassurance. I was beginning to wonder if I was just a snack for him to play with."

"No, Demyx isn't like that."

"Good to know."

Axel wouldn't put Zexion down the whole way to Demyx's house. Even though they weren't really close, Axel felt overprotective of Zexion. He felt overprotective of everyone really. Especially Roxas and Demyx. Demyx had been his first real crush and Roxas had been his first real love. He loved them both very much, but in different ways. Demyx was more of a brother to him now and he loved that.

"Um...Axel you can put me down now," Zexion said. It was then that Axel realized that they were at Demyx's house. He put Zexion down and smiled at him then he rang the bell.

"...Can we not mention me jumping out of the window to anyone?" Zexion asked.

"Hehe sure. I'll let you tell the story when you want to," Axel said.

"Thanks."

"But you are explaining to me what that was all about, later."

"...alright."

"Good. Now let's go have some fun with our friends."

"...Ok."


	17. Chapter 17 I Always Win

**A/N: hey guys! TheSnowAngel helped me with this chapter. Like a lot XD so try to figure out what ideas are hers and what are mine. : P**

Vexen stared in horror at what he was seeing. His eyes were wide with tears in them and his lips were beginning to quiver as he tried not to scream or burst into tears. He had just gotten home from looking for Xemnas in HQ with Xigbar and now he wished that he had never left the house in the first place.

There was his sister, pinned to the wall with knives stuck into her skin. Blood seeped from her body and stained the wall she was against. Her greenish-blue eyes were wide with fear and death mixed into them and all he could do was just stare and try not to cry.

There was only one other thing that caught his eye and that was the words written in his sister's blood right next to her.

'I always win.'

That was all, but those three words were the thing that made him lose it and break down into tears. Those three words broke him within seconds upon viewing them. He screamed and cried and even smashed his fist against the wall, the floor, anything that was nearby basically.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed. That was all he could scream, "I'm so sorry!"

It took hours for him to regain some kind of control and unpin his sister's body from the wall. Once he finished doing that he just held her in his arms, rocking her gently as he kept whispering 'I'm sorry'. His lips couldn't form any other words nor could his brain think of any other words.

He slowly looked up, hate and determination fused into his eyes. He picked up his sister's corpse and carried her down to his not so secret lab. He quickly laid her down on the table and got out everything that he needed. Scalpels, stitching materials and one vile of vampire blood. He was not going to lose her. He refused to. He refused to let another one of his siblings death be on his blood stained hands.

"You will live Larxene. Even if I have to play God in order to do it."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Zexion sat on the couch as his friends freaked out about Naminé being there. Everyone was surrounding her and asking her the same questions all over again. "Where were you?" "What happened?" "How did you get back here?" The same questions came from everyone's mouths and Naminé was beginning to feel smothered.

"Guys let her breathe!" Zexion shouted. Everyone just stared at him in shock. They had never heard Zexion shout or even raise his voice from a whisper. It was shocking and it caused everyone to back away from Naminé and let her have breathing space.

"Thank you Zexion," She said, sitting next to her.

"No problem," He replied, "I know how it feels to be smothered."

That was no lie. He had been smothered since birth and he had wanted breathing space since day one. He loved personal space and was really annoyed at anyone who invaded his bubble of isolation and peace. Well...almost everyone.

"So THAT'S what your voice sounds like!" Axel shouted, laughing.

"Shut up Axel," Demyx said, throwing a pillow at his best friend.

"Oh come on! No one has ever heard him be LOUD. He's usually talking in a whisper or he just doesn't talk at all," Axel said, still laughing.

"It is possible for me to be loud," Zexion said.

"Oh yeah, Demyx would know all about that wouldn't he?" Axel asked, winking and laughing. The emo blushed furiously and glared at Axel. It didn't take long for Zexion to get up and simply yank Axel's hair until he was down on the ground yelping in pain.

"You were saying?" Zexion asked, calmly. Axel nodded and pleaded for him to let go. He had an extremely sensitive scalp and having someone pull his hair was the equivalent of having someone stab him thirty times.

Zexion slowly let go and sat back on the couch. Everyone was silent and they didn't dare make a move. They had witnessed Zexion being violent, even though it wasn't a huge act of violence. The bluenette had been known to be a pacifist. Seeing him be violent was out of this world and terrifying.

"And for your information Axel. No. He wouldn't know about me being loud," Zexion said, as if he were bored. He then snuggled into Demyx and nuzzled his neck.

"My god I have an amazing boyfriend," Demyx said, petting him and laughing.

"Awww! That is so cute!" Xion shouted, "You two are freaking adorable!"

Zexion's confidence flew out the window as he blushed and hid his face in Demyx's chest. The blond chuckled and hugged his embarrassed boyfriend lovingly. A chorus of aww's followed. Zexion secretly smiled as he snuggled his boyfriend and ignored the morons he called friends. For the first time in his life he was truly happy.

oOoOoOoOo

Marluxia walked down the stairs to Vexen's not so secret lab. He stopped in his tracks when crazed laughs began to echo off the walls. His eyebrows scrunched into an expression of worry as he continued going down the stairs.

"Vexen?" He said when he reached the bottom. He stared wide eyed at his blood soaked lover. His eyes shifted to the body lying on the table, "...Vexen what are you doing?"

The blond looked at Marluxia with a crazed and desperate expression, "What does it look like? I'm bringing her back Marly. I'm bringing my baby sister back from the dead."

"...and how are you...?" he trailed off and stared at the vile of blood in Vexen's hand. He shook his eyes and extended his arm, "Vexen, don't do that."

"And why shouldn't I? It'll bring her back Marluxia."

"No it won't Vex. It won't bring HER back. It'll only create a monster. Don't do it. Give it to me."

The blond shook his head, "I can't let her die. I can't."

"Vexen...I know it's hard to let the one's we love slip away when we know that there is something we can do to bring them back, but DO NOT do this to her. DO NOT damn her."

Vexen stared at his sister's lifeless body, then looked at Marluxia with tears glistening in his eyes, "She's so young Marluxia."

"I know...it's horrible and unfair, but it happened and you can't change it Vexen. You just can't."

The former scientist closed his eyes, tears sliding down his face as he nodded and handed Marluxia the vile of vampire blood. He dropped down to his knees and put his head in his hands, sobbing and crying uncontrollably as the reality of the situation finally sunk in.

Marluxia did the only thing a loving boyfriend could do; fall to his knees and pull his weeping lover into a comforting hug. He rocked him slowly, kissing his cheeks and rubbing his back. His attempts to calm down Vexen were in vain unfortunately and he was beginning to wonder if he should've let Vexen do what he was going to do.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Xemnas walked down the street, smirking to himself. It was as if he were remembering a funny joke that someone had told him. He took out a whistle in his pocket and chuckled.

"I think it's time to require what I've wanted for a while. It's time for my pet to come home," he said to himself, putting the whistle to his lips and blowing. No sound projected from the whistle. Only the sounds of Xemnas' laughs could be heard in the silence.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone was having an enjoyable time at Demyx's house. It was nice to get away from the drama of life and to just relax, but all good things had to come to an end. Zexion was waiting for anything to end this moment. Maybe he was waiting to remember that he was currently snuggling his potential murderer. No that wasn't it.

Saïx suddenly grabbed his head and yelped in pain as he fell to his knees. His breaths were quick and shallow and with every second that went by, his screams became louder.

"Saïx!" Axel shouted, running over to him, "What's wrong!"

The red head didn't get an answer. All he received was more screams and Saïx begging for the pain to stop. Then suddenly he stopped screaming. He stopped moving in generally and all you could hear were his light breaths.

"...Saïx?" Axel asked quietly. The bluenette got up slowly, a dead look in his eyes. He looked directly at Zexion and lunged at him.

Demyx quickly grabbed Zexion and threw him out of the way. The gray haired teen was extremely confused and was trying not to freak out as he landed in Axel's arms.

"What the hell are you doing Saïx!" Demyx shouted. The bluenette just stared at him blankly. It was as if he were under a trance.

"Move," Saïx said, walking towards Axel who was currently holding Zexion.

"Saïx don't do this. You know what's happening. Fight him damnit!" Axel shouted, but the teen still walked over to him. Axel looked at the others, "Sora! Xion! LEAVE."

"What's happening?" Sora asked, obviously freaking out.

"Just go!" Demyx shouted. The two of them quickly left the house, leaving only the vampires and Zexion in the house.

Saïx looked at the three of them. In the blink of an eye he disappeared from their vision and before they knew it, Demyx had been hit in the back of the neck. The bluenette now had his eyes set on Axel and the scared teenager in his arms.

"Saïx do not let him control you! We've been through this before! You know you're strong enough to disobey him!" Axel shouted. Saïx was not fazed at all. He continued to walk towards them, his hands ready to fight if needed.

Axel stared at his friend. He knew he couldn't get through to him but he was still hoping. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was fight Saïx. Not only was he dangerous but he was also Axel's friend and he NEVER wanted to fight his friends if he could avoid it.

Suddenly Saïx stopped and smirked. The red head quickly got into a fighting stance, still holding the gray haired teen that seemed to be traumatized by the awesome power he had just witnessed.

Once again Saïx disappeared causing Axel to look around frantically, trying to find him. Then he felt it. Pain in the back of his neck and his back. His eyes widened and numbness spread throughout his body as he fell, letting Zexion go in the process only for him to be picked up from Saïx.

"Let me go!" Zexion shouted, kicking and punching the bluenette. Saïx ignored him and chuckled at his vain attempts to break away. He quickly knocked him out, making Zexion's body go limp, and carried him out of the house.

"Yes Master?" Saïx asked when he picked up his ringing phone.

"Do you have Zexion my pet?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes sir. He's in my arms as we speak."

"Good boy. I'll be sure to reward you when you get back here."

"Thank you Master but a reward is not necessary."

"I believe it is. You wouldn't argue with your Master now would you?"

"No sir."

"Then a reward is necessary. See you when you get here."

"Good bye Master."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Xemnas pocketed his phone and walked into his office. He closed the windows, curtains and the door before he sat in his chair. He let out a chuckle. Then a small laugh and soon that laugh escalated into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I always win."


	18. Chapter 18 Emptiness

Zexion opened his eyes slowly. Everything was blurry and the room looked like it was spinning out of control. He lifted his head slightly only for it to fall back down on the cold tiles.

"Good morning Zexion." A soothing voice said. He tried searching for its owner but there was no one in the room except for him.

"Who said that?" He asked, blinking his eyes to try to focus them.

"Me. Xemnas."

"What...What do you want from me?"

"You should know by now Zexion. I want you to become one of them. So we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"Fuck you."

"...Well apparently we're doing this the hard way. I do hope you enjoy your stay here. Have a good time with the scientists."

He sat up slowly, keeping his hands on the ground so he didn't fall. The whole room was spinning and he felt as if he was going to vomit. His eyes shifted as he looked around the room, trying to find a way out. There was nothing but the white walls and tiled floor. He was trapped like an animal. It was then that he realized that he was in nothing but a white hospital gown and his boxers.

"I need...to get out..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The school year was almost over and time never moved so fast before. So much had happened since the beginning of the school year. Deaths and disappearances. That's all the school year seemed to be made up of.

No one really knew what happened to Zexion except for his friends and family. They all had lost hope after months had passed. No one knew where Zexion was. He wasn't in the head quarters of the vampire hunters or anywhere vampire hunter related. Eventually Vexen finally called it. They stopped hoping. They stopped looking. They just...stopped.

All but one. One person still hoped and stood up all night trying ever so desperately to find even a hint of where his beloved was or if he was even alive. He had to find him. He had to protect him. He didn't sleep, eat or even go to school.

He was obsessed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_"Uncle Vexen!" Zexion shouted, running to his uncle and jumping into his arms. Vexen gladly scooped his four year old nephew into his arms, laughing happily as the small child giggled._

_ "How are you Zexion?" he asked, smiling brightly at one of the most precious person in his life._

_ "I'm good Uncle Vexen. We're sleeping over!"_

_ "I know. It's going to be fun. Larxene is coming over too. In fact she's already here."_

_ "Really!" the boy smiled brightly, looking around frantically to see if he could catch a glimpse of his aunt._

_ "Mhmm. She's inside and I told her that she's not allowed to put make-up on your or put you in dresses. So no worries."_

_ "Oh...really? but I like it when she does that."_

_ There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Vexen laughed nervously and put his nephew down, "go play."_

_ "Ok!"_

_ The eager four year old ran inside to play, disappearing from his uncle's and parent's sight. Vexen chuckled before turning to his brother and his sister-in-law with a serious look._

_ "Come with me," Vexen said, leading them into the house and into his 'not-so-secret lab'. He closed and locked the door behind them before following his relatives down the stairs and to a table where they sat._

_ "...So you remember how you two came to me because Zexion was...seeing things and having nightmares?" Vexen asked. They nodded slowly, worry was painted on their faces as two pairs of blue eyes look into green, "Well...every year or so, we come across those who have a mutation in their genes that creates...a 'special gift'. Some of these mutations are activated from birth others are activated later.__"_

_ "...What are you saying Vexen?" Ansem asked._

_ "I'm saying that Zexion is one of these people. The reason why he's seeing things and having nightmares is because he can see the past, the future and create illusions. All because of one mutation. It also explains why he's so incredibly smart for his age."_

_ "...So you're saying that our son..."_

_ "Is incredibly gifted, yes. Do your best to protect him and to explain all of this to him when he's older."_

_ The worried couple was silent for a while. Both were staring into space thinking exactly the same thing._

_NEVER. TELL. ANYONE._

oOoOoOoOoOo

The memory left of that night left Vexen's head as he closed his photo album. For the past months he had been lost in his photo albums, trying to grasp what he had lost only a few months back.

The house was quiet and empty without his sister and his nephew. All he could do to fill the void was be lost in his pictures while trying to flash through the memories in his head to try to get some sense of their presence, but it never worked. No matter how hard he tried, he always felt that emptiness and heartache he had felt the moment he had lost them both.

Not even Marluxia's sweet and gentle touches could heal him. He knew the man was trying, but the pain he felt could not be fixed with love and it killed him inside that it was a fact. He knew he had to do the right thing...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

School seemed completely pointless without his ray of light there. Hell everything seemed pointless to Demyx. Walking through the halls of the school was like walking in the abyss of darkness. Empty, dark and just plain depressing. It was somewhere he never wanted to be and thought he never would be, but here he was and even though he had his friends around him all the time, he still felt alone and empty.

Just like a monster is suppose to be. Alone...and Empty...


	19. Chapter 19 Captivity

Pain. Knives. Needles. Pain. Torture. Poison. Pain. Pain! PAIN! Everything was a cycle of pain, never to be stopped or interjected. Everything that happened to him made him beg for death, but those monsters wouldn't bestow it upon him. He wanted to die. It was the only way to escape them. To escape the pain...

"Ahhhh!" the boy let out a blood curdling scream, his back arching high as the scientists held down his limbs while the top scientist dragged the knife down his chest. He screamed and cried and called for help but there was no one. He didn't know why he kept screaming for help all the time. He knew that no one was going to. There was no one here that he knew or trusted.

"You think he would've learned by now that no one was going to help," the scientist said to the others making them laugh darkly. The tears would not stop going down his face. He hated them. He hated all of them and he wanted all of them to die. He wanted to strangle them and to inflict them with the pain he was feeling right now.

"Alright I think he's broken by now. Lets get this done and over with. Xemnas said that he wanted this done by the end of the day," the man said, "knock him out."

_No._

The scientist's assistant grabbed a needle.

_ No__._

He was getting closer.

_NO._

The needle was inches away from him.

"NO!" he screamed, tears streaming down his face while his body thrashed around. The lights suddenly turned off leaving only the screams and confused muttering of Zexion and the scientists.

When the lights came back on the scientists were met with Demyx carrying a bleeding and broken Zexion and his friends. Axel cracked his fingers and motioned for everyone to leave.

"I got this," he said, "Demyx get Zexion home and to Vexen."

The blond left without another word, carrying what he thought was lost with him. The others followed Demyx, knowing that Axel could handle this by himself. Axel turned to the scientists, a crazed look in his beautiful eyes of his.

"You know what I hate the most gentlemen?" Axel asked, "I hate it when people mess with my friends. Guess what you guys did?"

He smirked, his eyes widening with insanity as he walked towards them. The scientists looked at him in fear as he lifted his hands and stopped right in front of them.

"You messed with my friends."

Screams.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Zexion?" Vexen whispered to his nephew, flashing a light onto his eye, "Zex?"

There was no response from the boy except for his faint breathing. When Demyx had brought him here along with the others, Vexen had immediately patched up Zexion and nearly broke down in tears. It had been so long since he had seen Zexion and knowing that he was alive brought tears to his eyes and even thank god.

"He's not responding...," Vexen stated, "he's probably traumatized from what they did to him..."

"So...how do we break him out of it?" Demyx asked.

"...we wait and hope."

"And if nothing happens?"

"...then nothing happens. He'll never snap out of it."

Demyx looked at Zexion. Yes his eyes were open but they didn't have the same shine in them as they did before. They were empty, dull. They were emotionless and it was those damn scientists fault.

Vexen closed the gray haired teen's eyes and kissed his forehead. Tonight he would do something he hadn't done in years. He was going to pray.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Axel didn't bother watching where he stepped. He gladly and proudly stepped on the charred bodies on the floor. He even smiled while doing it. He was glad those bastards got what they deserved and he was happy that it was him that did it to them.

"Like I said gentlemen. I don't like it when people mess with my friends. I'm glad you apologized. We'll have to talk again another time."

He closed the door and began to walk out, but just as he was about to open the door, pain hit him in the neck and caused him to fall to his knees. He touched his neck only to find a dart. He looked behind him to find Xigbar walking towards him.

"Fucking knew it," Axel said, trying to clear his now blurry vision.

"Sorry. Part of the job Ax. You're just lucky I let you get Zexion out of here. Have a nice sleep."

"Jackass..."

Darkness engulfed him and sent him to sleep. Xigbar walked casually towards the unconscious red head. He picked him up gently and shook his head.

"Damn teenagers. They're always causing trouble," he said to himself, carrying Axel to one of the cells. He walked into one of the rooms and laid Axel down on the floor. He studied the insane teen and wondered what he would do when this would happen to Luxord. All vampires eventually go insane; will he be alive when Luxord takes that journey? Will he have to do this to the person he cared about deeply? Would he even have the heart to do it?

He couldn't even think of it. Having to watch the one you care about become insane because of something they didn't ask for. Then suddenly it hit him. It was as if he were struck by lightning as the epiphany shot into his mind.

"...we shouldn't be killing the good ones," he whispered to himself, "We should be helping them before they become bad ones."

He stared at Axel. He knew his back story all too well and he knew that not once did Axel ever ask for this. Not once did he abuse his power willingly. It was only when he was having his 'episodes' that he abused his vampire gifts. Did they really have the right to end his life just because he was old?

"...I'll get you out of here. I promise."

With that Xigbar got up and walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Excitement shot through Saïx as hands pinned him against the wall roughly. Soft lips crushed against his in a heated kiss while Xemnas' knee slipped between his legs and began to rub slowly. The bluenette let out a hot moan, his arms encircling around the silver haired man's neck. Fingers threaded in Xemnas' hair and tightened their grip with each shot of pleasure that spread through the vampire's body.

Xemnas' teeth soon found the soft skin of Saïx's neck. The bluenette moaned loudly when he felt his master's teeth bite down. He cried out his name, nails scratching the back of the silver haired man's neck.

"Do you want me Saïx?" Xemnas asked, smirking as he bit and sucked the pale skin. Moans and pants escaped the vampire's throat as he nodded and let out small whimpers, "beg."

"Please Master. Pleeease," Saïx moaned and pleaded, squirming with each slow rub that Xemnas made with his knee. The pace quickened every time Saïx let out a cry of desperation, "Please! For the love of god Master!"

The vampire hunter leader smirked and threw his pet onto the floor, climbing on top of him and holding down his arms with one hand while the other ran down his delicate frame. Tan fingers quickly undressed the submissive vampire while honey colored eyes feasted on the sight.

His master cupped his erection, stroking it lightly with his thumb causing him to moan loudly and squirm under his master's touch. His arms yearned to wrap around Xemnas' neck and it made his body scream with frustration that he couldn't due to them being pinned down.

"Master please don't tease," Saïx begged, blushing at his own words. Xemnas chuckled, licking his pet's cheek and stroking his member lightly, "please Master!"

"That's what I like to hear. You begging loudly," Xemnas stated, kissing him lightly as he set Saïx's arms free. The bluenette's hands immediately went to Xemnas' clothes and began to tear them off bit by bit, feeling the soft skin that was revealed.

"I need you," Saïx said, pressing his body against Xemnas', "Please give it to me Master."

That was all it took to make Xemnas thrust into Saïx harshly and quickly. A scream flew out of Saïx's mouth as the pain struck him. His fingers dug into his master's skin causing the tan man to bleed a little. His moans increased in volume with each harsh thrust the silver haired man made.

It was hard to believe but the pleasure beat the pain by a long shot. Saïx didn't know how or why. There was only one thing he really did know as he lay under his master. Even if he wasn't in a trance, he still would allow Xemnas to do this to him. He would still allow him to give him this pain and pleasure because there was something Saïx could never deny.

He loved him, but that was what hurt the most. Knowing that Xemnas knew he loved him and having him mess with his emotions by fulfilling his most secret fantasy. It hurt more than betraying his friends (even if that was against his will) but even though it hurt, it was the closest he could ever get to Xemnas. No matter what, this is all he was getting from this man. There would be no love, no relationship. Only lust and slavery. Strangely enough...he was ok with it.

The night was lost in the heat and the pleasure of the moment. The silence was cut with pants and moans that both men produced and as they lost themselves in the lust neither of them realized that by the end of it they had both started a chain of events that would change both their lives.

**A/N: THERE finally some freaking XemSaï action and it's a sex scene (a really crappy sex scene XD) but yeah I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Honestly I don't think it was one of my bests, but whatever! :D reviews pleeeease and please don't give me a review saying "this is awesome update!" por favor? :D I said it in Spanish. How can you say no now!**


	20. Chapter 20 Help

"Can you hear me Axel?" His voice asked. That damn voice. That damn cocky, evil voice that he knew so well. His father's voice. Reno's voice.

He groaned and mumbled something along the lines of 'I'll rip your throat out you son of a bitch.' Reno's voice laughed and Axel could feel himself being shaken.

"Wake up Axel. I don't think you know who you are talking to." The voice had transitioned from Reno's voice to someone else's he knew that voice, but couldn't really decipher it just yet. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the blurry silhouette.

"Hey," Xigbar's blurry form simply said. Axel blinked at him, chuckling a little at the simplicity of Xigbar's tone when here he was being imprisoned and getting over the aftereffect of the tranquilizing dart.

"Hi," Axel slurred out. He tried sitting up, but found himself unable to move his body. The drugs were probably still in affect. He frowned at this, annoyed at the situation.

"You won't be able to move for a while dude. Don't even try. You'll just strain yourself. Actually the more you try, the longer that drug will be in effect."

He groaned and stared angrily at the vampire hunter. Xigbar just smirked at him and laughed. If there was one thing he really liked about Axel it was the fact that no matter what conflict he was in, he could always pretend he was still in control and that he'd rip you to shreds.

"Hey don't give me that look. I'm here to help you not hurt you." The red head raised an eyebrow, his stare going from angry to confuse in a millisecond. "Listen...recently I've sort of had...well an epiphany. I'll be honest I haven't liked Xemnas' plans lately. Plus I've found out that he experimented on humans which is not ok at all."

"...what are 'ou 'aying?" the vampire slurred out.

"I'm saying that I'm going to help you out. Xemnas doesn't know you're here yet. No one really does except for the dead scientists your barbequed. So once that drug wear's off I want to know everything about you and every one in that group of yours. No harm will come to you or them and when you're done, I'll let you go. Deal?"

"...'eal, but why 'o 'ou 'ant to 'ow about everyone?"

"...Every time Xemnas tells one of us to go kill a vampire we never really know anything about him or her. He never tells us why we have to kill them except for the lame excuse of 'they're about to reach insanity' but he doesn't know that. For all he knows the vampire community could be adapting to having sanity longer than just one hundred years or so."

Axel just looked at the man patiently, waiting for him to finish his explanation, but no words came from the man. Was that it? Was Xigbar just feeling bad for not actually knowing his victims? It seemed like a lame reason to the red head. Something had changed him, but what?

"That's it?" Axel asked, his speech getting a little better. He still sounded like he had a huge wade of gum in his mouth.

"Yes..."

"That's 'ame 'ude. Why the 'udden change of 'eart?"

"...Luxord."

" 'uxord?"  
"Yes. I don't know what it is about him but...there's just something about him..."

"...ewwww are 'ou in 'ove with the 'rit?"  
"...did you just ask me if I was in love with the brit?" Axel nodded. "...I don't know."

The vampire rolled his eyes, smirking two seconds later as he realized he was moving his fingers. Cockiness drenched him when he saw his fingers moving. He knew that this drug wouldn't last. He was too strong for it.

"Looks like you're getting some of your strength back," Xigbar stated, chuckling, "I'll get the snacks."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After twenty minutes or so Axel was back to his normal self and Xigbar had brought back snacks such as soda, chips and, his personal favorite, Swiss Rolls. Oh god did he love Swiss Rolls. Axel took the liberty of taking a soda and a bag of chips as he sat up.

"So, who first?" Axel asked.

"Demyx."

"How did I know you'd ask about him?"  
"Because out of everyone I wronged him the most."

"Very true. You didn't really get to know Demyx did you? You just knew who changed him, how old he was, when he was changed and what his special abilities are."

"Yeah..."

"Alright...well the first thing you really need to know about Demyx is..."

They went on for hours about every single person in the group. Xigbar sat their quietly listening and asking a few questions every now and then. The snacks disappeared within a few hours and as the day progressed Xigbar could feel the guilt piling and piling up, especially after hearing everything about Demyx. All the pain he caused him and the way he impacted his life was...incredible.

The day transitioned to night and Axel was done talking about everyone. That is everyone except himself. He looked at Xigbar, expecting to be given the key to the way out of the room but Xigbar just stared right back at him.

"...I told you everything about everyone. Let me go," Axel said.

"Not everyone."

"What?"

"You forgot someone."

"Who?"

"Yourself."

Silence. The brilliant green of Axel's eyes slowly began to turn duller as the seconds went by. Did they always do that? Maybe his eyes changed shades of colors to sync with his emotions. Must have been a vampire thing.

"What exactly are you hiding Axel? I know about your past. So what is there to hide?" Xigbar asked.

Axel looked at him, his once youth filled eyes suddenly showing knowledge and wisdom. It was as if his eyes were showing Xigbar his true soul. The two hundred twenty one year old tortured soul that had been betrayed by his father and had watched the horrors of life over and over again.

"...You know everything," Axel said, his voice more mature and silky than it was before. It was like looking at an entirely different person.

"Do I? I know you're insane Axel but how insane are you? You're over two hundred years old. How bad has it gotten?"

"...I feel constant paranoia and my emotions are getting harder and harder to control. I've tried hiding it, but...I don't know how longer I can go."

"Does anyone but Demyx know about this?" He knew Demyx knew about this. Those two were close and shared everything and even if Axel didn't tell him then Demyx would've found out.

"...I don't know..."

"...I suggest going away for a while before you completely lose it...or maybe go to a mental asylum."

He shook his head fiercely, his eyes changing to an electric green, "both of those are out of the question! I need to be with my friends!"

"Ok. Calm down Axel. It was just a suggestion." His electric green eyes soon began to dull to their original color. That deep brilliant green that no vampire hunter forgot if they ever met Axel. "You ok now?"

He nodded, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand as he stared at the ground. For a second Xigbar thought he had seen fear in the vampire's eyes, but he shook his head and decided it was just his imagination. Axel didn't show fear. He didn't know the meaning of the word.

"...I'll lead you out of this place," Xigbar said, helping him up slowly. Even though the drug had worn off Axel was having trouble getting his strength back. The drugs usually did that to someone. It was to make sure that if by chance they got away and hid from the hunter that they'd still be weak after the paralysis wore off.

"I don't need help..." Axel said. His voice sounded so small. It was strange. This whole conversation made Xigbar think that Axel had bipolar disorder. Maybe it was just the insanity taking over. Either way Axel needed help whether he liked it or not.

"Yes you do."

He wrapped an arm around the vampire's torso and hoisted him up, holding his arm with his hand as he did. A small smile spread across Axel's lips or maybe it was a smirk. Probably a smirk. The jackass was most likely liking being carried (or dragged in this case).

"You know...you're not such a big douche after all. You are a douche, but not a big one," Axel explained, laughing. Xigbar couldn't help but laugh and smirk. The red head was right. He was a douche but luckily not a big douche, at least not in Axel's mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The vampire's soft and delicate fingers glided down Zexion's cheek. Teal eyes longed to see ice blue, but were not permitted such a view. Worry and anxiety washed over Demyx as he gazed at his broken boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to see Zexion's ice blue eyes. The eyes that had a certain shine to them. The eyes that reassured him that everything would be ok, but he couldn't see those eyes. He could only see dull, emotionless orbs of gray (if he opened Zexion's eyes).

It was a horrible sight. To see the one you love like this and he wanted to murder the bastards who did this to him. He even had the chance to, but he knew that his first priority was to get Zexion out of there. So he left the murdering to Axel.

"My poor angel...Why did I ever let you slip away?" Demyx asked. There was no reply except for shallow breathing. He gently brushed a lose strand of hair from Zexion's pale face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Zexion's before kissing him deeply and passionately. A part of Demyx thought that maybe this would awaken his sleeping beauty but he knew it wouldn't work. This wasn't a fairy tale. This was real life.

"Please come back to me Zexion," Demyx began, "I love you..."


	21. Chapter 21 Sleep Tight Buddy

Vexen stared at his sleeping nephew, guilt filling his heart. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. His brother and sister-in-laws deaths. It was his fault that his sister was dead. It was his fault that Zexion was like this now. If he had never gotten in this business then Zexion would probably be with his parents and they would be visiting. Just like they use to. If it weren't for him then Larxene would be in the kitchen yelling about how he never got anything good when he went out to buy groceries.

A warm and gentle hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes met with Marluxia's. A warm and comforting smile was across his smile. It almost looked nervous or scared.

"Hi...," Vexen whispered. He spoke quietly as if he were afraid that he would startle Marluxia.

"Hi, how is he?" the pink haired man replied.

"He's...the same."

Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and torso. Marluxia's embrace usually made him happy, but he just couldn't be happy with one of the most important people in his life in this condition.

"I'm sorry..." Marluxia simply said.

"...He'll get better...I know he will."

The pink haired man remained silent. He didn't know what to tell Vexen. He didn't know how he could comfort him or how he could make this better. He just wanted Zexion to be safe. He wanted Vexen to be happy and he wanted Larxene here. Even if he wasn't really at the house that much, he still enjoyed Larxene's rude but enjoyable attitude.

"...Marluxia...we need to talk..."

The words flew at him like gunshots. Did he just hear that? Did he hear Vexen utter those horrible, horrible words? He didn't know what to do. Should he respond? Should he just wait for Vexen to speak? He decided to just stare at him (he couldn't bring himself to speak anyway).

"...I love you, but...this just isn't working...I'm sorry but...we need to break up."

The moment was bittersweet. On one hand he had just heard Vexen say he loved him, but on the other hand (the horribly painful hand) he just heard Vexen break up with him. He couldn't really fathom it. What was he suppose to do? Nod and say 'oh darn ah well. It was a nice run. Can we still be friends?' He didn't want it to be this way. He couldn't let it be this way.

Pain coursed through his body and he couldn't tell if it was emotional or physical pain. It felt the same to him. He had felt so much of it over the years. He didn't know if he could take anymore. He looked at Vexen, trying to hold back tears, and gave him a weak sad smile. He nodded, unable to speak due to being afraid that he'll sob.

"...are you ok?" Vexen asked. Shit. He HAD to give him a vocal answer now.

"Y-Yeah..." Marluxia replied. His voice was shaking. Damnit! That was the sign of someone who was about to cry. He couldn't cry in front of Vexen he just couldn't. He didn't want to show that under all of that cockiness that he was a broken, sad person that was losing the one thing in his life that made him happy.

"Are you sure?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah I'm sure."

He wanted to tell him the truth. Wanted to explain how he was breaking right now. That he didn't want it to end. That he loved him with all of his heart, what was left of it at least. He wanted to tell him all of this so badly but he just couldn't.

"...I should go," Marluxia said, releasing the man he loved so much.

"You don't have to go if that's what you're thinking..." Vexen explained.

"No...I have to. Sorry, I'll come back to check up on you and Zexion every once and a while...good bye."

With those words he left without another sound and all Vexen could do was watch him leave. It was true that he loved Marluxia very much but he couldn't risk him getting hurt. He couldn't allow him to get hurt. He refused to let anyone else he loved fall victim to his mistakes and even though it hurt him tremendously to watch him go, a sense of peace came over him. He knew Marluxia would be safe. At least...he hoped he would.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marluxia, hand clutching his chest, walked out of the house and headed to the street. For a second or two he was tempted to just stand in the middle of the street and wait for someone to hit him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. At least not in front of Vexen's house.

Deciding not to kill himself via car, he walked home. Pain. That's all he really felt now. It was strange to feel it again. It had gone away or at least decreased when he was with Vexen and now he had nothing to keep the pain away. All he had was Mr. Jack Daniels or Mrs. Jägermeister, but even he knew that it wouldn't keep the pain away forever.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet, taking out his favorite alcohol's that he use to drink constantly to either kill brain cell's or 'medicate' himself. He poured himself a drink and chugged it down without another second to spare. It was sad that he was reduced to this. He knew he was pathetic. He knew it and yet he did nothing to stop it.

"Jesus this sucks..." he said, downing another drink. He sat down, not doing anything but staring at the ceiling of his house. It was at these times that he remembered how he came to be like this. How it all started...

_ Marluxia walked the streets with one of his best friends at his side, Xigbar.__ They had just finished a mission and were heading back to HQ. That's when Xigbar got the call. Xemnas gave them an emergency mission, one that had the objective of killing an old vampire named Xehanort and killing off the children vampires that he had created. Luckily they had learned that usually children vampires souls were saved if they were killed quickly and weren't vampires long. Xemnas believed that it was because a child's soul was pure._

_ "We gotta go Marly. Xemnas wants us to kill some guy named Xehanort,__" Xigbar said, closing his cell phone and pocketing it. The pink haired man nodded and readied his gun. He knew that name all too well. He was the reason why he became what he was. That vampire had attacked his town. He had killed his parents and his little sister Belle. He had a grudge with this vampire and he intended to have justice._

_Xigbar began to lead him to the address that Xemnas had text him. When they got there, they realized how strange the place was. It was an abandoned circus, LITERALLY. They followed the extremely creepy music with their guns at the ready. They had heard little about Xehanort's past but apparently he was at least fifty or six years old. He also had a strange obsession with children. Back when he was alive in the late 50's, he was a doctor and on the side he liked experimenting on children, but one day he disappeared and then reappeared but not as a human._

_ After his transformation he began attacking villages, killing any inhabitants that weren't children. He would either kill children or turn them. Marluxia had had little experience with this vampire, but there was only one thing he needed to know and that was that Xehanort murdered his six year old sister. He would NOT be merciful on this horrid beast._

_ "Alright let's get this over and done with ok?" Xigbar said._

_ The pink haired man nodded, "just leave Xehanort to me. I have a grudge against this bastard."_

_ "As you wish dude. Just be careful."_

_ "Can do."_

_ With that, they split up. Xigbar went after the children while Marluxia went after Xehanort. To Marluxia's surprise he didn't find Xehanort, Xehanort found him. The old man looked at him, smiling devilishly while hiding something or someone in his cloak._

_ "Hello again Marluxia," he said. He was surprised that the bastard still remembered his name. He had screamed 'Me! Marluxia! Will fucking kill you!' when Xehanort was leaving their village._

_ "Hi. Time to die you old fuck!" he pointed the gun at him, but just as he was about to pull the trigger his eyes caught something. The thing in Xehanort's cloak had been revealed and that's when he realized that the thing was a person. A little girl. His little sister._

_ "B-Belle?" Marluxia uttered, lowering his weapon. How could this be? Didn't she die?_

_ "Hi big brother!" she shouted, smiling happily. He could've cried. He knew why she was here. More rage filled him as the truth hit him. He had thought he saw his little sister being murdered back then but now he knew that she had been turned._

_ "Isn't it nice to see her again?" Xehanort asked. Marluxia jumped at the sound of his voice. He sounded so close. He looked behind him and found his face on his shoulder. It was then that he realized that his arms were restricted by Xehanort's hands and that his teeth were dangerously close to his neck, "wouldn't you like to be with your sister? She's missed you so much. It's been how many years? 10?"_

_ "You bastard. You evil fucking bastard!" He screamed._

_ "Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't be saying such words around your little sister," the vampire sang._

_ "Xehanort...what are you doing to my big brother?" Belle asked._

_ "I'm fixing him. So he'll be able to be with you always," He sweetly said, smiling at the little girl. Marluxia gasped as he felt the fangs dig in. They hadn't pierced his skin yet, but he knew that was only because Xehanort was messing with him. He wanted this to be as slow as possible._

_ "Belle run!" Marluxia screamed. He didn't care if she was a vampire or not. He had a duty to protect to his little sister no matter what._

_ The fangs began to dig deeper, but before they were just about to pierce the skin a gunshot went off. Marluxia jumped. Suddenly his arms were free and the feeling of having knives against his throat disappeared. He looked behind him and found Xehanort's dead body. He sighed in relief. He knew who shot him and he knew who he had to protect his sister from._

_ He ran to Belle before Xigbar could even get the chance to shoot her. Protectively, he hugged her and glared at Xigbar. The one-eyed man looked at him in shock. He had never seen Marluxia protect a vampire, but here he was._

_ "You can't shoot her," Marluxia said._

_ "Marly she's a vampire-"_

_ "She's my little sister!"_

_ "...Shit dude. Sorry, but you know what has to be done."_

_ He lifted his gun, aiming directly at Belle's forehead but before he shot his gun he was thrown to the ground and he was watching Marluxia run away with the vampire child in his arms. He sighed, knowing that his fellow hunter had performed treason and he had to report it to Xemnas._

_ "You were awesome at your job dude...now you fucked it up."_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_ Marluxia ran as far as he could. He didn't even know if Xigbar was following them or not, but he couldn't be too careful. He had to protect her. He couldn't lose her again. He WOULDN'T._

_ "Big brother where are we going?" Belle asked, looking at him with those big brown eyes._

_ "Somewhere far away. Somewhere safe."_

_ "Oh...can we stop for food? I'm hungry."_

_ That's when it hit him. He stopped in his tracks. What was he doing? He placed Belle onto her feet and looked at her pale face. She looked like Belle but she wasn't her. It seemed like it was her, but underneath that was a monster. A being that thirst for blood and wanted nothing but to kill. He knew what he had to do._

_ He smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She smiled back. He hadn't seen that smile in years and he didn't realize until now how much he missed it._

_ "Belle do you trust me?" He asked, smiling. He was trying so hard to hold back tears. He didn't know if he could._

_ "Of course! You're my big brother," she stated._

_ "That's right and you know that you're big brother loves you right?"_

_ "Mhmm! And I love him too." She giggled. How he missed that laugh. He was finding it harder to hold back tears. He cleared his throat, attempting to keep it from shaking._

_ "Close your eyes."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Just do it."_

_ "Ok!"_

_ She did as he told her to do, smiling as she closed her eyes. She began to hum softly. He remembered that song all too well. 'You'll be in my heart', it was her favorite song and he remembered singing it to her to put her to sleep. It was fitting that she was humming it._

_ He finally let the tears spill. Trying to hold back sobs, he picked up his gun with shaking hands. The tears wouldn't stop, but they didn't blur his vision too much yet. He aimed._

_ "I'll be there always," he sang the last line she was humming._

_ He fired._

oOoOoOoOoOo

His mind was brought back from the past when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and headed to the door. He looked through the peephole and found an unexpected visitor at his doorstep. He opened the door and looked at his former co-worker.

"Hey Xigbar..." he said nonchalantly.

"Hi," the one-eyed man replied.

"How'd you find me?"

"I just happened to see you walking home when I was dropping Axel off."

"Oh...rotten luck."

"You're aware that I have orders to kill you right? You ARE a traitor."

"Yes I'm aware...how am I a traitor again?"

"You ran off with a vampire and attacked me. Plus you tried running from your hunter responsibilities."

"Ok first of all I DID kill that vampire...and second of all I PUSHED you. I didn't attack you. Third of all I 'ran' because I refused to fight again. Killing Belle was the last and final thing I did as a vampire hunter."

"Either way you're still a traitor to Xemnas."

"Yeah and Xemnas is such a great guy. Surely you must know what he's doing."

"...I do...and I don't agree with it at all."

"Then why are you still fighting for him! Why!"

"Because every crazy man has a method to his madness!"

"Oh fuck off Xigbar! We both know you're afraid! I know more about you than you think. You agree with killing evil vampire's but what about the one's that had no choice? The one's that were defenseless and couldn't get away in time! Huh! What about them!"

"I've recently realized that we should be helping the good ones!"

"Oh whoop-dee-doo for you! You're a bit late!"

"Shut up! Up against the wall!"

He raised his guns and glared at Marluxia. The pink haired man just smirked at him and held his arms out.

"Shoot me. Go ahead! See if I fucking care!" He screamed, "don't you see that I have NOTHING left? I lost my parents, killed my sister and just recently lost the love of my life! Go ahead and fucking shoot me!"

The first bullet was painless. The shock had beaten the pain by a landslide but after that the bullets were as painful as ever and as he was being shot at Marluxia could only do one thing and that was smile. Maybe it was the craziness. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that he could now somewhat be at peace.

He fell down; tears' streaming down his face, but the smile was still there. Xigbar crouched down and brushed some hair from Marluxia's face. He was still alive, but barely. He was going to die soon that was for sure.

"I'm sorry my old friend...but if I want to figure out what Xemnas is up to then I have to carry out his orders. I know. I suck, but I need to stay on his good side," he whispered, "I have recently realized that we should only be hunting the bad one's and saving the good one's. I also know that he has been controlling a vampire named Saïx. He's one of Zexion's friends. He made Saïx kidnap Zexion so he could be turned into a vampire, but I'm sure you know that they got him out in time. I need to figure out what Xemnas is planning. It's wrong to change innocent humans into monstrous beasts."

Marluxia looked at him, his eyes were barely opened. He smiled wider and held his hand up for Xigbar to high five. The hunter smiled back and high fived him. The high five turned into him holding Marluxia's hand and waiting for his friend to die.

"You're an ass," Marluxia said.

"I know," Xigbar replied.

"But thanks..."

"...For killing you?"

"Totally."

"...odd thing to say thanks to but I'll accept it."

"Do me a favor?"

"...anything."  
"Kill that son of a bitch."

He coughed and gasped and held onto Xigbar's hand as tightly as he could. He knew that he was almost there. He could feel it. The coldness spreading throughout his body, the droopiness in his eyes and let's not forget the slow heart beats that he could've sworn he was hearing.

"I will," Xigbar said. He meant it. He would kill Xemnas if it was the last thing he did. Looking back, Xemnas had made them do a lot of bad and good things, but the bad outnumbered the good. Plus what he was doing now was one hundred percent wrong. He was basically going against what they stood for. Protecting the public from vampires that wanted to hurt them for unexplained reasons.

"Good..."

The pressure of Marluxia's hand grasping his disappeared. It was then that Xigbar knew that his friend was dead. He gently laid his arm down and closed his eyes. The smile on his face still remained and Xigbar couldn't help but smile back. Back when they worked together Marluxia had always told him that when he died, he wanted to die with a smile on his face.

"Sleep well buddy..."

** A/N: don't hate me! Dx for some odd reason I have an obsession with killing either Marluxia or Vexen ; I can promise you that Vexen will NOT die, but unfortunately Marly did T_T bye bye mar-mar! please review :D I need feedback!**


	22. Chapter 22 Awaken

The rain poured down from the heavens and drenched the earth. Vexen looked up at the sky as he stood out in the cemetery with family, friends and some people he had never met. He had been to too many funerals in his lifetime and this one was the icing on the cake of death.

The police had told him that he was murdered, but it was as if the murderer was aiming for the vital areas so the death would be quick and as painless as possibly. This struck Vexen hard and as the information sunk in; he couldn't help but think that this had been his fault too. If he hadn't broken up with Marluxia then he'd most likely still be here by his side. He now knew that no matter how hard he tried to protect those close to him, he couldn't. They would all wind up dying in the end and as this realization hit him he now feared for Zexion's life. What if he never woke up?

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the song 'Amazing Grace' being sang. A sad smile spread across his face as he began to sing along and let his tears finally fall. This was his final good bye to Marluxia. He only prayed that he was safe and happy.

"Vexen," a voice spoke softly. He turned to find Xigbar staring at him. He was dressed nicely for once. His hair was combed back into a neat ponytail, his faced was washed and he wore a black suit and gloves to match. For once he didn't look menacing, but handsome.

"Xigbar?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects..."

"Oh...right Marluxia was a vampire hunter."

"Yeah..."

The stood in awkward silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. They just stood there, watching Marluxia's casket being lowered into the earth. No one would see him again. He'd be but a mere memory locked in their minds and their photographs.

"...Who are half of these people?" Xigbar asked.

"His friends and family," Vexen replied.

"...Family? He had none."

"He had me."

"Oh..."

Finally the funeral was over and people began to run to their cars to try to avoid getting wetter, but not Vexen or Xigbar. They stood in silence, staring at the spot where Marluxia's body lay.

"You killed him didn't you..." Vexen said suddenly, his eyes still on that spot.

"...Yes."

The blond's hands balled up into fists and began to shake. The tears were flowing down his face and the sobs were trapped in his throat. He didn't dare break in front of Xigbar.

"...Why?" He choked out.

"...Xemnas' orders...I know that sorry cannot bring him back, but I am sorry...If it means anything, when I told him my reasoning, he smiled when he died and made me promise to kill Xemnas...unfortunately...I don't know if I can keep that promise."

"You...Fucking asshole!" Vexen screamed turning and swinging his fist at Xigbar. His hand clashed with the hunter's face. "How DARE you!"

Xigbar just stared at him blankly, "Do you honestly think I wanted to? He was my friend..."

"IF he was your friend then you would help him not kill him!"

A fierce glare shot from Xigbar's eye. He snarled and growled at the former scientist, "Shut up! You don't know anything Vexen! Yes he was my friend and I honestly didn't WANT to do it but I had to! You don't understand anything!"

"I understand that you're the reason why he's dead!"

"Yes! There! Happy!"

"NO!"

"Then we're at a fucking impasse!"

Their voices died down and only their harsh breathes filled the silence. They were both glaring at each other and neither of them cared that they were getting soaked.

"...Stay away from my family," Vexen growled, walking away from the man he had once called friend.

The black haired man watched him leave and once he had disappeared from his sight, he turned to the grave before him and sighed, "Sorry buddy...looks like I fucked things up...rest in peace. Hopefully Belle is up there with you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"His name is Zexion," Ansem announced to Vexen the day his son was born, "He looks just like Aqua. He's really adorable."_

_ "You already sound like a proud father," Vexen laughed, "Make sure you don't screw up."_

_ "Oh please Vexen. How could I possibly screw him up?"_

_ "Easily. Children are fragile you know. Even when they're teenagers and telling you to leave them alone. They are still fragile."_

_ "How on earth do you know that?"_

_ "Because they're like books. Easily read and need to be taken care of."_

_ "Must you compare everything to books or science?"_

_ "Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't be me."_

_ His brother laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Do you want to see him?"_

_ "See who?"_

_ "You're nephew and God son of course."_

_ "I was unaware he was my God son."_

_ "Well now you are. Do you want to see him or not?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ The two men got up and headed to Aqua's room. She was awake and holding her new son, watching him sleep peacefully. She smiled at them as they began to walk towards her. Vexen peered over her shoulder and caught sight of his nephew. A patch of grayish-blue hair was on his head, but his eyes were not visible just yet. He had assumed that they'd be dark blue since both of his parents had dark blue eyes (Little did he know, he was horribly wrong)._

_ "Would you like to hold him?" Aqua asked him. A tired smile was painted on her face and something told Vexen that she wanted him to take him from her so she could finally pass out. He smiled and nodded, taking the infant carefully from his mother as she handed him to him._

_ He gazed at the small body in his arms and smiled softly. He was so tiny and innocent and as he held him, his nephew curled up and snuggled into him. It was as if he knew that this was the man he was going to grow attached to the most._

_ "He likes you," Ansem stated._

_ "Does he?" Vexen replied. His brother nodded, "How can you tell?"_

_ "I just can. Don't question my logic."_

_ "Fine, fine. No need to get hostile."_

_ "...Do me a favor Vexen. God forbid anything ever happened to Aqua and I, but if something did...promise me that you would watch over Zexion," the older blond looked at him with all seriousness in his tone. Vexen stared back, understanding how his brother felt, and nodded._

_ "I promise I'll do everything in my power to take care of him if anything happened to you two. Though I don't think anything ever will," Vexen said._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Vexen slammed the door to his home and ran straight to Zexion's room. His heart sank when he saw the teen still asleep. He wanted to shake him awake, to scream at him until he finally woke and asked why he was screaming, but he didn't know if that would work. It most likely wouldn't, but that didn't stop him from going over to his nephew and begin shaking him.

"Zexion wake up! Please dear God wake up!" he screamed. His heart began to break even more when there came no answer. He wanted to scream. He wanted to blame God for what had happened. He wanted to just ask him to take his life so he could heal Zexion, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything to help him. Yes he was a scientist, but he wasn't a psychologist. He had no idea how to break someone out of trauma.

He covered his eyes with his hand and sobbed, "Oh God Ansem I don't know what to do. I've failed everyone. I've failed you, failed Larxene and now I'm failing your son. What am I suppose to do? I need your help...please help me brother, PLEASE."

He sat down and held his unconscious nephew, rocking him gently as he sobbed and kept asking for his brother's help. He didn't know how much longer he could go on. He was beginning to lose help. Beginning to think that Zexion was gone forever.

"God help me..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Darkness was surrounding him, suffocating him, making him think he was dead, but he wasn't dead. At least he didn't feel like he was dead. He began to grope around, trying to find anything or anyone.

"Hello?" he asked, "is anyone here?"

"Hello Zexion." The voice caused him to jump and spin around, his eyes widening as he gazed at his mother. His mother that was suppose to be dead. Maybe he really was dead.

"...Mom?" he said, "What...how...what's going on?"

"You're lost Zexion and you can't find your way back," she said, smiling at him and touching his cheek gently, "That's why I'm here. Didn't I always say that your mommy would always take care of her baby boy?"

He blushed out of embarrassment and groaned, "I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know. You're a handsome young man. One that is strong, smart, kind and courageous. You turned out well."

"...You think so?"

"I know so. You have many friends, a loving boyfriend and you're meant for great things and I just know that you will fulfill those great things."

A small smile spread across his face, he hugged his mother. To his dismay, she was taller than him. STILL. Though that didn't matter. He was just happy that he was able to hug her. She returned the hug and gently pet him, smiling and closing her eyes as she did.

"You need to wake up my son," she said to him.

"Wake up...?"

"Yes. You're sleeping. Trying to get the trauma out of your system I suppose."

"Oh right...I'm...I don't really know. One moment I'm about to be experimented on, the next moment...everything was dark and remained that way."

"Well to fill you in. You're safe in your room and your uncle is with you, waiting for you to wake up."

"He is?"

"Of course...he also just came back from a funeral. Marluxia's."

Shock came over the teen, "He...died?"

"Yes...Larxene is also dead."

He stared at her with wide eyes. His lungs refused to take air into them as the horrible news drenched him. His body shook in shock and disbelief.

"That...That can't be true...," He said.

"...It is...she died the day you were kidnapped."

He felt faint and nauseous. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't take this information in. How did she die? What happened? Why did she! Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing would make sense anymore. Ever since he became friends with everyone he had not had one single normal day and he was frightened by that. He was beginning to want to go back in time and stop himself from being friends with them, but how did he know that this would happen anyway?

"I...I need to...to wake up."

"That's my boy. Keep your mind focused on what you need to do now and deal with everything later," she smiled at him and offered her hand, "Take my hand."

He gazed at her and gently took her soft hand. How he had missed holding her hand. As he looked at her, he suddenly saw his father next to her. He smiled at him and placed a gentle hand over his.

"We love you," they said together and then suddenly. Everything was black again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Still holding his nephew tightly, Vexen sobbed and cried. Vexen was tough and cold sometimes but when it came to his family he had a soft spot and after losing everyone (his brother, sister-in-law, parents and sister) he was scared that he would lose Zexion as well. He was literally all he had left. The only family that mattered to him at least.

"Zexion please...please wake up," he spoke softly. He flinched when arms wrapped around his torso and hugged him gently. He looked down to find Zexion looking up at him, eyes shining with tears and a scared expression on his face, "oh my god..."

"Hi," he said, "I'm sorry."

The blond hugged him tightly and rocked him, sobbing as he kept saying 'oh my god' over and over again. Relief and happiness coursed through his whole being as he held his now awake nephew.

"Thank you God," he said, "thank you..."

**A/N: yaaaay :D he's finally awake again! XD Pleeeeeeeeease review and don't just say "update beatch!" I really really hate those reviews because they get my hopes up and then they die a painful and sad death and then the hopes children die because they watched their mother die and we're just going to have a huge mess! xD and yes I am crazy so...yeah.**


	23. Chapter 23 I Love You

"Oh god Demyx," Zexion said after the blond had tackled him, "Please get off. I understand that you missed me but-"

His words were cut off by Demyx's lips. The teen's eyes widened and his face turned red, but he kissed back, ignoring the fact that his uncle was not even five feet away from them. He gently wrapped his arms around Demyx's torso and hugged the blond teen, curling Demyx's shoulder length blond hair with shy fingers.

They parted and their eyes locked. It was as if they were having a silent conversation through their eyes. Zexion could see the worry, relief and love glowing in Demyx's teal eyes. He could also read the story that they told. The story of torture and having to live life as a monster.

"Demyx...I know about everything," He said. Demyx raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously, "I know about...what you are."

Those teal eyes suddenly shot open wide and Demyx's arms released the teen. He got up and backed away from him. Zexion's heart was shot with hurt as he watched him. Did Demyx think that he hated him now that he knew?

"Demyx...I don't hate you..." He said, his face transitioning into a hurt expression, "I...I could never hate you..."

"But...I'm...a monster," He said, looking at the ground as he did.

Vexen took this opportunity to leave the two alone in Zexion's room. His nephew didn't need him to supervise something private and personal even though he knew a lot about what Demyx was.

"Demyx...you're not a monster at least you aren't to me." He rose and walked over to Demyx weakly. Being incapacitated made your body work a little weirdly. He gently touched the vampire's cheek and smiled at him, "you're my Demyx."

The blond looked at him, his hand touching the hand that was touching his face. He leaned into that hand, embracing its warmth and comfort. Then he felt lips on his. The shy teenager that he loved so much was making an effort to show him that he loved him too. Demyx really didn't expect to ever hear those words come out of Zexion's mouth, but he didn't really need to hear those words. He could tell by Zexion's actions that he was trying to say 'I love you.'

"I love you," Demyx said, staring into blue eyes. Those same eyes widened when Zexion heard him say those three little words. The words that scared the living crap out of him. Yes he had used those words before. He had said them to his parents and Vexen, but now he had to admit that he was a little afraid to say those words. Loving someone meant that losing them would be extremely painful. He had already experienced that pain too many times.

Would it be so bad for him to say 'I love you too'? He hadn't really thought about saying those words to Demyx before. He didn't really expect their relationship to last, but somehow it had managed and he was really happy with Demyx. Whenever he was with him a sense of euphoria came over him and whenever he was away that euphoria soon turned to despair and loneliness. His dependency on Demyx scared him. He didn't like feeling so pathetic, but something he had always questioned was did Demyx feel the same way he did when he wasn't with him?

"You don't have to say I love you too," Demyx said softly, "You can say that when you think you're ready to."

Those words had sealed the deal. Zexion looked up at him with blue eyes and blushed as he gazed into Demyx's teal eyes. He swallowed and opened his mouth slightly; trying to let the words just fly out but no such thing happened. He had to force them to come out.

"I...," He began. He was beginning to lose his confidence and he was starting to retract back into his protective shell, but he was fighting to keep his confidence. He had to say these words. Otherwise he would regret it. He would regret not saying these words to the person he adored the most in this world, "I...I love you too."

A burst of happiness, shock and butterflies in his stomach coursed through Zexion's body as he said the words. His heart raced and his face was becoming hotter. He looked down and stuffed his face in Demyx's chest, trying to hide himself.

His head was suddenly tilted up and lips crushed against his in a passionate kiss. An arm wrapped around his waist once again and brought him closer. He gently clutched Demyx's shirt and kissed back as lovingly as he could. His heart was hammering so hard that he thought it would burst. It was definitely doing its job of pumping blood through his body and that blood was doing its job of reddening his face to such a degree that it felt incredibly hot.

They fell onto the floor, limbs intertwining and hot kisses being exchanged. The vampire's lips kissed down to Zexion's neck. Demyx had expected the teen to flinch or to squirm away, but nothing happened. From Zexion's facial expression it almost looked like he wanted to be bitten, but in the sense of being turned into a vampire. So that's what Demyx did. He gently bit his boyfriend, making sure he didn't bite with his fangs, and earned nothing but a small gasp and moan. There was no fear or scream. It truly amazed him.

More kisses were exchanged and hands were beginning to wander across the other's body. The fragile and soft skin that Zexion had was beautiful to Demyx and he touched him as if he would break into a million pieces if he wasn't gentle.

His hands wandered down to the bluenette's private area, his eyes were glued on Zexion. He didn't look uncomfortable or disgusted. If anything he looked embarrassed and sexually frustrated. The blond found out that it was both as his fingers ran over the bulge that had formed in Zexion's pants. If that was all kissing and biting did, what did everything else do to him? Was he really THIS sensitive?

The answer was yes. When Demyx had gently run fingers over the bulge, the teen had gasped and moaned. Demyx found that incredibly adorable and he couldn't stop the smile from forming onto his face. He slipped his hand into his pants and stroked lightly. Another gasp and moan from his adorable boyfriend. He kissed him deeply as he began stroking him, playing with him every so often to be a tease.

Muffled moans and small whimpers escaped Zexion's lips. The whole thing was embarrassing. Him getting excited over a few kisses and bites, embarrassing. Him being touched like this, INCREDIBLY embarrassing. Him making these noises, EXTREMELY embarrassing, but he couldn't help it.

He once again clutched Demyx's shirt, kissing him still on the mouth and letting out muffled moans. His toes curled slightly and he squirmed under Demyx's touch, wanting more than just this. He didn't know what was coming over him. Perhaps it was the teenage hormones, but usually those didn't affect him. Maybe it was the fact that they said I love you to each other. It was really a mystery to him.

"D-Dem," he whispered. The blond stopped and looked at him. _Damnit why does he have to look at me!_

"Yes?" He asked, eyes cemented on Zexion's.

"I...I...want you," He said, looking away. He could've sworn that the color of his face was rivaling Axel's hair right now. Demyx touched his cheek and turned his head towards him, kissing his lips gently and then parting.

"...Are you sure?" he asked. Zexion looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded, "...Alright..."

He retracted his hand from Zexion's pants and picked him up then laying him on his bed. He climbed over him and kissed him sweetly. Shaking, shy pale hands tried unbuttoning Demyx's shirt, but they were failing horribly. Demyx chuckled softly, "Do you need help Zexy?"

"N-No. I got it..." he said, finally unbuttoning the first button. A small achieving smile came across his face.

He pulled off Demyx's shirt after he finally unbuttoned it. His analyzed his body, finding scars. He ran his hands over the scars lightly and then proceeded to his pants. To his dismay, Demyx was wearing a belt. He pouted.

Demyx laughed. He loved that pout. It was adorable and it always showed that he was really annoyed. He touched Zexion's hands and pulled them away. He sat up and unbuckled his belt then pulled it off and placed it on the floor. He leaned back down and put Zexion's hands on his pants button and zipper.

"That should make things easier," Demyx said with a smirk. The younger teen frowned and glared at him, "adorable."

The glare and frown disappeared and were replaced with a blush and a look of embarrassment.

"Bastard..."

Clothes were pulled off and soon they were naked, but neither were actually looking at each other. Their eyes were too busy looking into the other's eyes. Demyx leaned down and kissed him sweetly, his hand (recently coated with lotion) snaked down to Zexion's entrance. The bluenette broke the eye contact by closing his eyes and wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, his fingers loosely tangled in his hair.

He didn't know much about sex, but he knew one thing. It always hurt the first time. So did prepping from what he raid. It was the same for any couple. The receiver was always feeling some kind of pain. Even though he was some kind of level of masochism, he was still bracing himself.

He gasped as the first finger made its way in. He stuffed his face in Demyx's shoulder and panted slightly, trying to get through the pain.

"Should I stop?" Demyx asked, worry in his voice. Zexion shook his head. So he continued.

One finger became two eventually and two became three. Throughout the whole prepping process a mixture of pain and pleasure came over Zexion. Moans and whimpers came out of his throat, but eventually he could only moan especially when Demyx hit that one spoke that made him loudly moan by accidentally. He knew the bastard was smirking when that happened.

He pulled his fingers out and looked at Zexion, searching for any sign for him to go ahead. His lover looked back at him and nodded. Nervousness shot his heart as Demyx positioned himself and was about to enter him. He was beginning to wonder if they should stop, but he didn't want to and he didn't know if that was because of hormones or because he really didn't want to.

The doubt soon vanished as Demyx slowly entered him. He gasped and threw his head back, his hands grabbing the blond's hair. Demyx let out a small groan when he fully sheathed himself. He looked at Zexion, waiting for him to adjust and to tell him to go ahead.

The bluenette was panting already, that same feeling of pleasure and pain bubbling inside of him. He looked at Demyx and gave him a small unsure nod. The blond frowned at him.

"Don't rush this Zexion. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me if you want to stop," he said with all seriousness in his voice.

"I-I'm fine. Just trying to get use to it," he defended.

"Then I'll wait."

After a minute Zexion gave the cue to move. After searching for any sign of doubt, Demyx began to move slowly. Small moans escaped their throats and as the thrusts increased in speed the moans became louder and soon he found a rhythm that worked for both of them.

Zexion's fingers were now digging into Demyx's back, his back arching and his teeth finding Demyx's neck. The shy teen was making sure that he wouldn't be shy in this one event. He was going to participate and make Demyx feel good too damnit! He bit and sucked his neck, leaving little marks where he bit. He clawed down Demyx's back and met him half way there with the thrusts while he moaned loudly.

He gasped and let out even louder moans as Demyx hit that one spot that sent pleasure throughout his whole body. He could feel that he was close and he was wondering if Demyx was too. He looked at his face to try to figure it out, but he really couldn't. He could only ask and God knew he wasn't about to ask that.

With one final thrust Zexion threw his head back and moaned, finding the release he wanted. His previous question was answered as he felt Demyx release inside him. The feeling made him squirm and moan slightly.

"Sorry. I should've asked," Demyx whispered after pulling out of him and lying down next to him. Zexion looked at him and shook his head, breathing a little hard.

"Its fine," he said, giving a lazy smile. Demyx returned the smile and caressed his cheek. They were both tired and just wanted to sleep. So Demyx turned onto his side and let the teen snuggle into him. He then grabbed the blanket and pulled it onto them, "I love you..."

"I love you too," Demyx replied, snuggling the bluenette. He began to hum softly, hoping that it would send his lover to sleep. Before they knew it, they were both sleeping soundly.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Vexen, fearing that he might hear some stuff he really didn't want to hear, had left the house after leaving his nephew's room. He was on his way home when the corner of his eye suddenly caught sight of someone that everyone at the vampire Head Quarters had thought was dead. He turned around abruptly and scanned the area. He found nothing but the civilians that filled the streets.

"...Must have been my imagination," he turned around and jumped when he saw his face not even inches away from his.

"Hello. Hello. Hello," the man said, smirking, "You're that scientist correct? I was wondering. Do you know where my son is?"


	24. Chapter 24 Choosing Sides

_**A/N:...^^; okay so I've gone back to this version because the new version just wasn't cutting it and I already had one person telling me they didn't like the new version (frankly I don't either) so I've decided to give this another try.**_

Vexen stared at the man, hate coursing through his body. His heart was hammering in his chest. The man walked around him, his eyes never looking away from him. That disgusting smirk on his face made Vexen want to vomit.  
He did the only thing he could possibly do for himself and everyone around them. He ran for it. He just prayed that he wouldn't follow him. He ran up the steps to his house and opened the door, slamming and locking it after him.

His chest rose and fell frantically as he pressed his body against the door. His heart was hammering and the sense of dread came over him. How could he be so stupid? Of course he was going to follow! And he just led him to his house and Zexion and Demyx were here!

"What's wrong Vexen? You look like you've seen a ghost." He jerked his head in the direction of the voice. His eyes widen. There he was, standing there in front of him. How had he gotten in?

"What do you want?" Vexen asked. Damnit, his voice was shaking. In fact his whole body was. How he hadn't realized it until now was a mystery to him.

"I told you. I'm looking for my son."

"He's not here."

"But you DO know where he is. I know you do."

Vexen stayed silent. Why was he here? Why did he make them all believe he was dead? How was he alive? Some many questions buzzed in his head and he almost started to vomit from the tightness in his stomach.

"I would like an answer Vexen."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that. I'm bored with it. I'd like to find Axel."

"You won't find him."

"I won't?"  
"No."

"What makes you think that?"

"He won't let you find him."  
"I have to find him." The tone in his voice shocked Vexen. He sounded...sad.

"Why do you even want him?"  
"Isn't it obvious? The hunters are getting too powerful. Using their own to transform them into us and using them against us. It's disgusting. So I need help to destroy them."  
"Although I agree that what they are doing is indeed disgusting, but I cannot allow you to kill them. You should be dead."  
"But I'm not."

"How is that?"

"They never really killed me. Only wounded. I escaped and regained my strength."  
"And now you decide to strike?"

"THEY started this. I was at peace finally. No longer haunted by the memories of my past self's horrible doings, but then your leader found me and tried to kill me."

"Wait what? You make it sound like you regret everything you did."  
He was silent. He simply just looked down like a sad puppy that was just yelled at for doing something bad.

"...Have you Reno?" Vexen asked. The redhead didn't look at him.

"I had no choice..." He said.

"...sit. Tell me your story."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It started after I turned Axel. It felt like I had just woken up from a very long sleep," Reno began, "I realized everything that I did and ran. As far as I could from Axel."

"But what was the cause of this realization?" Vexen asked.

"I don't know...like I said, it literally felt like I just woke up from a very long sleep. Almost as if someone else took over for a while."

"Well as you know after a while vampires start to go insane after fifty years or so of living. It's a miracle that Axel is still somewhat sane and it baffles my mind and now you're here and you seem perfectly fine. You almost seem human."

"I noticed the same thing. It was...strange, but anyway you are aware that every vampire is loyal to the one who turned them correct?"

"Yes."

"Well for some reason...my master felt it necessary to tell me to kill my wife if she ever learned of what I was and to turn my son...I had no choice but to obey and once she found out...everything went dark. I wasn't myself."

"But why would he tell you to do that?"

"I think to prevent any humans from finding out...and to keep the vampire line going."

"...It makes sense...but that's a harsh order."

Reno nodded. The person sitting across from him was definitely not what he expected. This was a broken man. One that had seen horrors, committed horrible crimes and was now haunted by them.

"You mentioned that the Hunter's leader found you. When?"

"He found me yesterday. I was just minding my own business, doing absolutely nothing and he attacked me. Cut off my hair in the process."

The look of annoyance on the vampire's face was amusing. It was only then that he noticed how short and choppy his hair looked. Xemnas should never be a barber.

"So you want to start a war with the Hunters? Not a very good idea. They're powerful," Vexen said.

"Not if I get the strongest vampires together. Then they don't stand a chance."

"You sound confident about this. What makes you think the vampires will listen to you?"

"Either they do or they risk extinction."

"Good point."

"...It almost sounds like you support this."

"To be honest I do."

"Why?"

Vexen sighed and looked at him, his hands cupping the cup of tea he had poured for himself, "...Everything...has been taken away from me because of them. My brother. My Sister-in-law. My sister..., my boyfriend..., everything. I'm sick of it. Xemnas isn't making sense to me at all and he's already ruined innocent human's lives. It's enough."

"...Will you fight with us?"

"...Yes."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Xigbar had all thought it was a warning when the alarm set off. Hunters and scientists frantically ran to the meeting hall. There were only a few reasons why the alarm ever went off. One, they were being attacked. Two, there was a major quantity of vampires coming towards town or three; Xemnas had an incredibly important announcement.

They all took their seats. Waiting for orders from Xemnas. Xigbar could have drowned in the anxiety everyone was feeling. He himself was shaking, but only out of fear that he either figured out that he helped Axel out of custody (even though no one knew he was there in the first place) or he was going to order to slaughter all of the vampires in town.

"My fellow hunters. It seems that a vampire we had all thought has been dead for years is a live and he plans to wipe us out. I am taking action. All vampires in town or anywhere near must be destroyed and troops must patrol and protect the town. Go!"

All of the color drained from Xigbar's face. He had to warn Luxord and the others, but how? There would be hunters everywhere and warning them would be a death wish.

He headed out with the other hunters, grabbing his gear and armor. Tonight would be the night he chose what side he was on. He just prayed it was the right one.


	25. Chapter 25 A Little Story

All families were on house-arrest ever since the mayor ordered it. Men and Women holding guns and stakes ran through the streets, frantically opening doors to homes and checking them.

For once in her life Xion was scared. She looked at Sora. His face was pale and she could see the worry in his eyes. He never liked violence and the fact that there was a lot of it outside was really upsetting him. Plus the fact that Roxas wasn't here was discouraging. All families were supposed to be together.

"...What do you think they want with those people?" Sora asked quietly. It was the first time in a while that Xion heard him be quiet.

"I don't know...maybe they're criminals," Xion said, rubbing his back slowly.

"But those are people that we know Xion. Neighbors. They didn't seem evil."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Sora sighed then suddenly he jerked his head up, his eyes widening and his hands pressing against the window, "T-That's Riku! What are they doing with him!"

Xion jerked her head and stared at the kicking and thrashing Riku. His mother was screaming at them trying to get them off of her son, "Wait Sora!"

Too late. He was already out the door and heading straight to Riku.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The brunette ran as fast as he could to the men holding Riku. As soon as he got to them he punched them as hard as he could. Of course it didn't do much, but he had to try. Even as another man grabbed him he still threw as many punches as he could.

"Stupid brat!" the man shouted, hitting Sora with the butt of his gun. Sora's head jerked and he spat out blood and went limp. Riku stared at him, anger filling his entire being. He growled viciously and threw the two men off of him. His eyes shifted to an electric blue and his teeth extended to fangs. He glared at the man holding Sora.

"Let. Go of. Him," he growled. The man coward in fear and handed Sora over, running away afterwards.

Sora stared up at Riku, his eyes widening with fear, "R-Riku?"

His eyes slowly shifted back to his aquamarine color and his fangs retracted. He looked at his scared boyfriend and held him close, "...I'm sorry...I have a lot to explain..."

"Yes you do..." The brunette leaned up and kissed him gently, "we'll talk later. Let's get back to my house."

Riku smiled at his boyfriend. Tears stinging his eyes and dripping down his cheeks slowly. He was truly euphoric and wanted nothing more than to cry hysterically and hold onto Sora until he passed out, but now wasn't the time to do that. He was just glad that he hadn't been freaked out and wasn't afraid of him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Xigbar watched in horror as he watched, dare he say, innocent vampires be dragged out of their homes and executed right in front of their families. What had driven them to this insanity? They use to be a proud organization. One that wanted peace and now they were committing pointless murder. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

He couldn't move. He couldn't bring himself to do his job. He never had a problem with this before. Dating a vampire most likely had this effect. When you see the other side of the battlefield you become soft.

He took in his surroundings. Family members crying and screaming as they watched their children or their spouses be executed. The stench of death hanging in the air and then someone caught his eye.

He watched as Demyx climbed out of the window of Vexen's house. He could've easily shot him from here, but his hands didn't move. He just watched him climb out and escape. It was weird for him. A few months ago he would've taken that shot, but now there was sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach from just thinking about it.

He stared at the gun in his hands. When did this become a disgusting instrument? The world looked so different to him now. There was no negotiating with Xemnas. There was no getting the hunters back to the way they use to be. It was either this side or their side.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Is everyone here?" Axel asked, looking around Demyx's living basement.

"Everyone except Riku. He's with Sora and filling him in on what he is and all that stuff," Demyx said.

"Alright. I'm sure all of you have seen what's been going on outside," Axel said, "The hunters are making their move. Taking out vampires and executing them right on the spot. It's time to fight back."

"But how can we fight back?" Luxord said, "There's what? Four of us and an army of them."

"There might be an army of them, but we're stronger than them and smarter," Demyx replied.

"This is a suicide mission and you know it," Luxord retorted.

"Luxord it's either we go down with or without a fight. You choose," Axel said, staring at the brit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Vexen held onto Zexion tightly. He could feel the teen's fear and knew he had to be strong for both of them, but it was hard to when there were countless hunters outside.

They both jumped as a loud bang echoed in the room. They were knocking on their door. What was he suppose to do? They could try to escape, but that could risk getting captured. Vexen got up slowly, letting go of his nephew, and headed to the door. He opened it slowly.

"May I help you gentle-." Before he could finish his sentence he was slammed and pinned to the wall. He growled in pain and struggled as hard as he could, but the man holding his arm was too strong.

"Relax Vexen. You have nothing to hide." That voice...that fucking voice! Vexen turned his head and met Xemnas' eyes. The sick satisfaction glowing in them made him want to spit on him.

The tan man turned and started walking towards Zexion, "We finally meet again Zexion. You're not getting away again."

The teen got up and backed away until his back hit the wall. He pressed himself against the wall as if attempting to phase through it or become a part of it. His eyes grew wide with fear as he looked at the man. There was no one to help him. There was no clever plan to get away from him. He was trapped. Cornered by his predator.

"Why are you filled with such fear Zexion? Don't you want to know what you are? Why I so desperately wanted to turn you into a vampire?" Xemnas asked, lightly running his fingers down Zexion's cheek. Normally he would've swatted the man's hand away or even bite it, but he was frozen.

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked finally. Thank god his vocal chords still worked.

"Don't you dare tell him!" Vexen shouted, "Shut up Xemnas!"

"Don't tell me what?" Zexion asked, looking at Vexen and then back to Xemnas.

"Well Zexion. Let me tell you a little story about your parents and why they really died. Partly was for revenge, the other part was because of an assassination mission."

"W-What?" Zexion asked.

"Let me explain. Years ago there lived a woman vampire. She was consumed with finding a 'cure' for her 'disease.' She wanted to be like everyone else again. A human, but there is no cure nor will there ever be one. So the woman became depressed and lived her life. Doing the same things over and over again until one day a man caught her interest. A blond man."

"Say no more Xemnas!" Vexen shouted.

Ignoring him Xemnas continued, "He was simple man. One who loved science and wanted to explore this world, but his dream to explore the world was discarded when he met her. A beautiful woman with blue hair and the most beautiful eyes. She was his world now."

Zexion felt sick. He knew where this was leading and he didn't want it to be true. He almost felt like passing out.

"They got married, but the blond man had no knowledge that the woman was really a vampire and so they went on living with lies. Then the woman became needier. She wanted to be more human. She had fallen in love and gotten married; now she needed a family. So she studied hard to find a potion to make it so she can have children and believe it or not. She did. No one knew exactly how it was possible, but it happened. She became pregnant and then nine months later," Xemnas smirked at him wildly, "You were born."

Zexion's eyes widened. He knew it, but he did not want to believe it.

"The reason why you can use those powers. The reason why you were drawn to those group of vampires. The reason why you had that strange connection with Demyx is all because of your mother. You are half vampire, half human."

He dropped down to his knees, shaking. He didn't care how Xemnas knew how he had felt towards that group and Demyx. All he cared about was the information he had just received. Suddenly everything seemed to make sense. His odd habits, his insomnia, his strange and unexplained trust in all his friends and Demyx. Everything was making sense.

"The intelligence and power you hold just as a half vampire is amazing and that is why I desire to make you a full one. Your powers will grow more intense. You will be strong and intelligent and you can help us stop this race of vampires from growing," Xemnas said.

"...How is making more vampires stopping the race from growing?" Zexion asked shakily, "You're contradicting yourself."

"You are the last one I will be making. Saïx and Luxord were nothing but experiments. Trials to see how useful they could be. Luxord should be terminated, but Saïx does his job well and listens to everything I say and so will you."

Zexion looked up and spat in his face, "You. Wish."

Xemnas wiped the spit from his face, "You have no choice in the matter. I've already tested our chips on Naminé and it worked beautifully."

He grabbed Zexion from his shirt, forcing him to stand and kneed him in the stomach. The teen doubled over in pain, holding his stomach and trying to catch his breath. Xemnas hoisted the boy onto his shoulder and began to walk out.

"Oh and bring Vexen out into the street. I think a public execution is a perfect warning to those who think about betraying us," Xemnas said simply.

The hunters nodded and dragged Vexen out into the street. They forced him onto his knees and pointed their guns at him, waiting for Xemnas' orders.

"Hunters cease and watch what happens when you cross the wrong man!" Xemnas shouted, he looked at the hunters pointing guns at Vexen and nodded his head.

Gunshots rang through the air.


	26. Chapter 26 He's Back

Vexen slowly looked at the dead hunters. His eyes were filled with confusion and relief. For a second there he thought he was going to die. Now the question was. What happened to those two? He looked up and his eyes grew wide with shock.

The man standing before him wore the original hunter uniform. Black slacks with a short sleeved, skin tight hoodie that bore the emblem of each individual hunter. This one had a flaming rose dripping blood on it. In the man's hands was a beautiful pink and green scythe.

Slowly the man turned to him and offered his hand. He smiled down at Vexen and gently whispered, "I've come back." The blond took the man's hand and hoisted himself up. His eyes filled with tears as the sunlight revealed the man he loved so much. He hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

"I love you so much," Vexen whispered, "So much Marluxia."

He smiled softly and petted the blond man, "And I love you too, but now isn't the time for a deep loving reunion."

He gently pulled away and revealed all the hunters pointing guns at them to Vexen. There were a lot of them, but the only one that he cared about was Xemnas. Unfortunately it seemed that Xemnas had run off with Zexion once again. He growled and withdrew his knives from his lab coat (why Vexen would always carry knives in his lab coat I'll never know).

"Don't worry Vexen. We'll be fine and we'll get him back," Marluxia said.

"You say that like you know," Vexen replied.

"Well I do know. We have reinforcements."

Vexen raised an eyebrow and looked around. That's when he noticed the group of Zexion's friends. All of them. Not just humans or vampires. All of them were there and ready to fight.

"Never thought I'd be fighting with a legendary hunter," Axel said, smirking at Marluxia.

"Life throws a lot of surprises doesn't it?" Marluxia said, returning the smirk.

"Alright, Alright enough of this sappy shit. Let's just get this over with," Luxord said.

"Eager much?" Roxas asked

"Of course he's eager," Xion said, cracking her fingers, "he's always been eager."

"Well then let's get this show on the road!" Sora shouted.

"Not you," Riku said, picking up Sora and carrying him back to his house. They all couldn't help but laugh at Sora's yelling as he was carried away.

"Alright. Let's get this party started!" Axel shouted. The hunters looked at them all and braced themselves for the worse. Although the hunters knew they outnumbered their small group, they also knew how dangerous they all were. Marluxia was a legendary hunter who had never lost a battle. Not one and he usually came out of battles unscathed. As for the rest of them; Vexen was a scientist and although he wasn't the strongest, he was the smartest and knew exactly what angle and velocity he should throw his knives to kill the enemy and the vampires were self explanatory. There was only one human child, but who knew what she could do.

Marluxia was the first to lunge into battle. His scythe ready to kill and his eyes burning with a fighting spirit that he hadn't had in years. Ever since he ran from the hunters he had nothing to fight for. There was nothing left, but now he knew what he had to fight for. His friends, family and the future. With each graceful swing he could feel his old self returning. The hunter that had such confidence and fought for what he thought was right. Now it felt right to be wearing his old uniform. The hunters didn't always target just vampires. They usually targeted those who were doing misdeeds and needed to be stopped, but as the years went by it seemed that that vision of punishing those who are evil turned into committing genocide on an entire race.

As he fought he could feel a sense of normality and redemption and it was because of the people fighting with him and who he was fighting against. He watched the others fight and he couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful thing watching humans and vampires fight side by side. Protecting and helping each other. This is how it should've been. This is how it was going to be from now on.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Seeing Marluxia was a relief to Xigbar even though they were on opposite sides at the moment. When the pink haired man had not contacted him in a few days he had thought he really did kill him, but he should've known better than that.

There was a reason why Marluxia was a legend amongst the hunters. He never died. No matter what battle he was in, no matter what the odds were, no matter what condition he was in, he always came out alive. Why is that? It was a simple answer to a simple question. Marluxia was one of the only known humans who had a mutation in their gene that gave them special abilities. For a while they had thought Zexion had it too, but that was proven false.

Marluxia had the gene though and he had the ability to regenerate and heal. That's why he never died. He'd heal and regenerate himself right before the enemies' eyes and defeat them before they got another chance to attack. Xigbar had only seen him do it once and it wasn't a very pretty sight. The look of agony on Marluxia's face still haunted his memories.

"Xigbar get your head of the clouds!" shouted a hunter. He shook his head and came back to reality. He really needed to stop being lost in his thoughts during battles. It's going to kill him one day.

Instead of springing into action like he usually did, he quietly backed into the shadows to watch the fight. He couldn't side with either of them right now. He couldn't be on one side without hurting someone he cared for on the other.

As he watched there was one question that kept bothering him and he couldn't satisfy it with any answer. What will he do if Luxord is about to be killed?


	27. Chapter 27 Failure

_What is that smell? It smells so familiar...blood? Is that it? Who's bleeding? Why is there blood? Why can't I open my eyes? Open. Open Damnit! Why aren't they working? Why can't I move! Someone help. Demyx, help me._

Blood curdling screams escaped the teenager's throat as his body thrashed around. The pain had returned. The pain that he thought he had been rid of had come back and it didn't look like anyone was going to help him this time.

Tears leaked out of his closed eyes as the pain spread throughout his body. His throat was hurting so much that he found it amazing he could still scream.

He didn't know when exactly, but his mind had snapped. He was cast into darkness and he couldn't find his was back out. He was doomed to become what Xemnas wanted him to be. There would be no fighting him. His humanity would be taken from him by force.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Xigbar hadn't moved since the battle began. He had been watching his fellow Hunters drop dead. One by one and he did nothing to protect them. He couldn't help but feel dirty. It wasn't like he was helping the vampires kill them, but he also wasn't protecting them. The stench of betrayal will forever be surrounding him.

He focused his attention on specific people like the vampires and their human friends. The way they fought together was an amazing sight to see. He never thought he'd see the day when humans and vampires would fight together. As sappy as it sounded he could've cried from how beautiful it was.

After smacking himself mentally for that unbelievably fruity thought, he decided to watch Axel. He had never seen the vampire actually fight before and now that he was watching him he was extremely grateful that he never had to face that thing. The monster that Axel had become reflected the physical and mental torture that he had received over the many years he was a vampire, but even though he attacked like a monster there was a hint of gracefulness in his attacks.

It almost looked like a dance from his point of view. The way Axel twisted and turned to dodge and throw attacks and the way he let the fire flow out of him and look like amber silk was truly beautiful and graceful, but that didn't blind him from the gruesome and rage filled attacks that he made.

He shifted his attention to Roxas. He noticed that the little blond wasn't doing anything. It was shocking to him that he wasn't. Though now that he thought about it, Axel probably forbade him to through himself in harms way or maybe the blond didn't have any special abilities. He'd have to figure that out later.

He looked at Marluxia and Vexen again. To Xigbar's surprise, the older man was putting up a damn good fight. He had no clue that Vexen could fight until now. He had always been the science geek to him and seeing him filled with this much rage and passion was an amazing sight. The blond threw the needles with no flaws and not once did he miss his target. He and Marluxia made an amazing team. Who knew?

He scanned the area for Demyx, but the dirty blond was no where in sight. He couldn't stop the frown that was forming on his face. He was concerned. It wasn't like Demyx to run away from something as important as this. So where was he?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he first smelled the blood Demyx was ready to vomit. He knew whose blood it was and he damned himself for being so far away from him. He was it possible that he could smell the blood from the forest, but he couldn't find the place where it was coming from? He was wasting time that he could not afford to lose. Every second that ticked by Zexion was another second closer to being turned into a monster.

How could he fail his lover so horribly? How could he let him be taken away again? How could he put him in harms way again? How, How, HOW!

He slammed his fist into a tree and cried out in pain, but it wasn't from the bark scratching his hand. He covered his face with his other hand and sobbed into it. He had failed Zexion again. He had failed another person he loved so dearly. How could he let this happen?

He pulled his hand away and screamed into the sky. Letting his tears fall freely down his face as his whole body shook. He had to find him. Even if that meant death. He WILL find him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pushing Demyx to the back of his mind, Xigbar searched for the blond that meant the most to him. The one that had stolen his heart. After scanning the battlefield he finally found him. He couldn't help but be curious about the way he fought and when he saw him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The blond was using nothing more than a deck of cards. It would be hilarious to watch if it were not affective. Normally a deck of cards would be an incredibly stupid weapon, but the way that Luxord used them was interesting and dangerous. He held them together like a fan in his hand and with each wave he sent one of the flying. One would think _"what could a card possibly do?"_ but when they're razor sharp and can cut through skin and bone it's an entirely different story.

He too had amazing aim and knew exactly where to throw the cards, but what bothered Xigbar was his footing. It was obvious that the blond wasn't use to fighting just by the way he walked and dodged attacks. He probably only used the cards for dart practice. That meant that Luxord was open for attacks that are usually easy to dodge and this filled Xigbar with worry.

His eyes were glued on Luxord. He had to make sure he would be alright. He had to protect the one he...

"Luxord watch out!" Axel shouted.

The blonds went to dodge but he was too slow. He cried in pain as the blade pierced his skin and drove right through his stomach. He backed away slowly, holding the wound with his hand and coughing up blood as he fell onto his back.

Xigbar's eye grew wide in rage. At that very moment something snapped in his mind and suddenly no one matter except Luxord and the one who had hurt him. In a blink of an eye he had had his guns ready and he was running straight for the man who wounded his Luxord. He screamed in anger, shooting at the man. It didn't take long for him to kill him. He was a rookie and didn't stand a chance against him, but that didn't stop him from attacking the others around them.

Everyone else had stopped what they were doing to watch the massacre happen. Single handedly Xigbar was destroying the rest of the army that Xemnas had left them with. He did not stop until no man was left standing.

Panting hard, Xigbar dropped his guns and went straight for Luxord. The blond did not look good. He was losing a lot of blood and if he wasn't pale before, he was even paler now.

He knelt down and brought him gently into his arms. Gently he wiped the blood from the blonds face and caressed his cheek. The blond gave him a small, weak smile.

"Hi," Luxord said hoarsely.

"Don't talk," Xigbar said, petting him gently, "You need to save your strength."

Luxord gave a weak laugh, "what strength? I'm done for."

"Don't say that..." Xigbar said, he could feel the tears brimming in his eye. How could he let this happen? Why didn't he act sooner? Why did he not join the fight and help?

"Sorry, but I think it's the truth." The blond lifted his shaking, bloody hand and wiped the tears that had been streaming down Xigbar's face. "Don't cry."

Xigbar shook his head and looked down, allowing himself to let the tears fall and sob. He wasn't gone yet. Why was he acting as if he had already lost him? There was still hope. Luxord was a vampire for god's sake! Weren't they supposed to be incredibly hard to kill? Why did Luxord have to be the inexperienced fighter and weak vampire? It didn't make sense. It was unfair.

"Stay with me," Xigbar said, caressing his cheek again, "Just stay with me."

"...I can't promise anything...," Luxord said, "...can I have one last kiss?"

"No...You're going to be fine. It won't be your last. I'll give you as many kisses as you want. All you have to do is stay with me!"

The pained expression on Luxord's face caused more tears to appear on Xigbar's cheeks. The blond weakly grasped his shirt and pulled himself up, "Xigbar...please..."

The older man couldn't say no. Not again. The look on Luxord's face made it impossible to do so. He held the man close and leaned down, gently pressing their lips together in a loving kiss. Despite being weak, Luxord managed to deepen the kiss which gave Xigbar hope that he was regaining some kind of strength.

He slowly pulled away and looked at the blond man, "...I love you."

The blonds face twisted into an expression of shock and then happiness. His own tears appeared in his blue eyes as he smiled softly up at the man, but before he could return the feeling everything suddenly went black and he was gone.

Xigbar stared at him, not believing what just happened. He gently shook the lifeless body and called his name over and over again, but there was no answer. There were only the sounds of crying and sobbing from him and Luxord's friends.

Suddenly a gasp and a noise of shock came from Roxas' direction. They all turned to him and noticed that the blond's hands were glowing a golden yellow. He examined his hands, wondering what was going on, and then instinct kicked in.

He walked over to Luxord in a trance-like state and pulled the blade out of him. No one questioned what Roxas was doing. They all just watched the blond carefully. The teen placed his hands on the wound and focused. He didn't know how or why, but he knew what he was doing. It almost felt natural to do this. It was like he had done this a thousand times before.

The golden glow seeped out of Roxas' hands and surrounded Luxord, the wounds slowly closing. They all stared in shock and confusion as they watched all the wounds disappear and color return to Luxord's face.

The brit suddenly coughed and gasped in as much air as he could then he slowly steadied his breathing. He looked at everyone and then looked at Xigbar. The look of shock and relief was painted on his face.

"...Holy shit." That's all the brit could say. He was just as shocked and confused as everyone else. A sense of euphoria filled him as well. He definitely didn't want to die after hearing Xigbar say those three words. He looked at Xigbar and smiled, "...I love you too."

The raven haired man hugged the blond close, kissing him deeply and lovingly. He wasn't planning on letting go for a long time. That's when he noticed that Luxord was warm. Now that he thought about it, Luxord also had more color to his face. Confused, he pulled away and pressed his ear to his chest. The soft sound of a heartbeat echoed in his chest.

"Lux...I think you're human," Xigbar said.

"What?" Luxord asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a heartbeat."

Everyone stared in shock. What did Roxas do to make THAT happen?


	28. Chapter 28 Did that just happen?

The bitter air whipped against Demyx's cheeks as he dug his feet into the drenched soil. The rain felt like glass cutting into his skin. It was almost like the weather knew how he was feeling. Dread and hopelessness stabbed at his heart and he was losing the battle to push it away. He had to hold onto hope. If he gave up on that, then what did he have?

He scanned the area, squinting his eyes to try to clear his blurry vision. That's when he saw the building. It was covered in moss, vines and dirt. A typical image of an abandoned building. A spark of hope was beginning to appear, but it was soon snuffed out when he heard the screams of his lover. He was frozen. He was too late. Zexion wasn't human anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The scent of grass, rain and death blew towards the group of fighters. A feeling of anxiety and terror bubbled in the pit of Marluxia's stomach. He had a horrible feeling that something had happened. He only prayed that he was wrong.

"We need to go. We can't ask questions about Roxas' powers or how Luxord is human. We don't have the time for it," Marluxia said. He began to walk towards the forest, scythe in hand. The rest of them looked at the man. He was acting strange. An unfamiliar tone of seriousness had replaced his usual goofy one. It was unsettling, but they did what the scythe wielder asked and followed him to the forest, putting their questions and confusion in the back of their minds.

They all remained silent as they trudged through the mud and followed the pink haired man. No one knew where he was going but they trusted his instincts. Hopefully he'd bring them straight to Zexion.

The man stopped at the top of the hill. Curiosity began to bloom inside them, driving them forward. They were met with a sobbing Demyx when they reached the top. They all assumed the worse as they watched the blonde vampire cry.

"...He's in there isn't he?" Marluxia asked, pointing at the building.

Nodding the blond sobbed out, "Y-Yes, but it's too late."

"Don't say that," Marluxia growled, glaring at the blond. He grabbed him by the collar and yanked the younger boy to his feet, "It's never too late to save someone you love. Now get your shit together and follow me."

Dropping him, Marluxia continued to move forward. The others just stared him. This was a side of Marluxia that no one but Xigbar had seen. The one-eyed man knew exactly what was going on. The pink-haired man was in work mode. Whenever Marluxia was on a mission with Xigbar he always snapped into this serious persona the second the mission started. It always baffled and freaked Xigbar out, but he never asked why it happened.

The raven haired man caught up with Marluxia and studied his face. His blue eyes once filled with happiness and life now looked dead and dark. It was hard to believe that this was the same man.

"...Hey Mar, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want to find Zexion and bring him home," He replied.

_Yep definitely work mode. All he's thinking about is the mission,_ Xigbar thought to himself. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and matched up his and Marluxia's pace. Hopefully they can get this over with and bring Zexion back safely.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Without a moment of hesitation Marluxia rammed the scythe into the wooden doors and busted it open. The scent of mildew and dust filled their nostrils as the doors flung open. Nothing but the pale moonlight illuminated the room.

They walked in slowly, keeping their guards up and readying themselves for anything. The scent of blood soon invaded their nostrils, causing them all to cringe a little. That definitely wasn't a good sign.

"Welcome," A voice boomed. They turned their heads towards the man walking down the stairs, "I'm so glad you were able to come see my newest toy."

Vexen's eyes widened in horror when he noticed the cloaked figure walking behind Xemnas. He silently prayed in his head that the newest 'toy' wasn't Zexion.

"Toy?" Axel asked, though he already knew what he meant. It was another one of Xemnas' horrific experiments.

"Yes Axel, but before I show you all my precious little gem. I think you should be reacquainted with an old friend."

Before any of them had the chance to ask what he meant, Axel was knocked to the ground by a blue blur. Unfortunately he knew exactly what the blue blur was. He growled and stared into the eyes of his best friend.

"Saïx don't do this!" Axel shouted, trying to push his friend off while avoiding those deadly claws. The blue haired man only replied with a growl and a wild look in his eyes.

"Don't come any closer!" Axel screamed at his friends coming to his aide, "this is my fight and I'm going to snap him out of this!"  
Xemnas did nothing but laugh at the ridiculous statement. He was confident that Axel would never be able to get his old friend back. He sat on the stairs, watching the two vampires fight as if it were his favorite television program.

"Saïx you are better than this!" Axel shouted as he flipped the teen onto his back and pinned him down. He flinched and endured the pain of the vampire's claws digging into his skin, "You have to fight him!"

"What if he doesn't WANT to fight it Axel," Xemnas said. The words cut through Axel like a jagged knife. That couldn't be true...but what if it was? What if his best friend chose Xemnas of his own free will?  
"...Shut up dickface! You're just trying to get me to give up. Well it isn't going to work!" The fiery redhead shouted.

"Can't blame a man for trying." The silver haired man chuckled evilly. Axel rolled his eyes at the cliché chuckle.

"Guys just focus on getting Zex!" Axel shouted, throwing the blue haired man off of him and making a run for it, "See ya later!"

The others watched the two teens run off into the darkness, leaving them alone with Xemnas and the cloaked figure. They turned their focus to the man on the stairs. All of them had the same question in their heads 'How are we going to beat him?'

"Well I guess it's time to try out my toy," Xemnas said, ripping the cloak off of the boy. All eyes widened as they stared at the teen.

"Th-That's not Zexion...it can't be," Vexen said in disbelief. Everyone was denying it as they stared at the boy covered in blood. It couldn't be Zexion. It looked nothing like him.

"Oh it is Vexen. I've made a few physical changes. Hope you don't mind," Xemnas replied, shoving the boy in front of him as if he were showing him off.

Vexen walked over to the teen and analyzed him. The once beautiful icy blue eyes were now replaced by blood-red ones. His skin was paler than it was before, if that were actually possible. The boy would've looked beautiful had it not been horrifying to see him like this.

"...Zexion," Vexen whispered. The boy looked up at him, it almost looked like he was glaring at him, "...do you know who I am?"

"...Vexen Snow. Brother of Ansem and Larxene Snow. Age forty-one. Former head scientist at the Vampire Hunters Institution. You are afraid to be alone, to feel and to be near the ones you love. You blame yourself for your family member's deaths and you're slowly losing your mind due to horrific stress and guilt," He said. Vexen stared at him in horror.

"Good little vampire isn't he? He has some interesting abilities. One of them being the ability to dig through people's minds and memories to achieve information. He can fuck up those memories as well and make you see things. It was interesting to see him try that out on Saïx," Xemnas said, smirking victoriously at Vexen.

Vexen grabbed Xemnas by the shirt and threw him down the stairs, "What have you done to my nephew you sick fuck!?"

Xemnas sat up and laughed, "I've done nothing but make him a better weapon!"

"He's a teenager! He's not a weapon!" Vexen screamed, running towards the psychopath. That's when he suddenly felt the sharp pain in his side. He looked at his attacker and nearly cried when he gazed upon him, "...Zexion..."

The boy didn't answer him. There was nothing in those dead eyes of his. Had he lost Zexion for good? Had he failed his brother and sister-in-law? It couldn't end like this. He had to get Zexion back.

"Oh I forgot to mention. He's loyal to me and will protect me. You all mean nothing to him now," Xemnas explained.

The blond pulled away from his nephew, holding his side and trying to stop the bleeding, "You are not going to win damnit!"

"Not going to win!?" The man began to laugh maniacally as if the words were an amazingly funny joke, "I have already won Vexen! You all should just give up! It's over!"

"I wouldn't call it over until the game is done Xemnas."

Before the silver haired man got the chance to look for the owner of the voice, a pair of hands grabbed his head and snapped his neck. They others watched the lifeless body fall to the ground in shock. There was only question on their minds as they stared at the body 'did that just happen?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the blue haired fell to the ground, Axel had assumed the worse and went to his aide despite the fact that Saïx was trying to kill him. He kneeled beside the whimpering teen and put a comforting hand on his back.

"Saïx what's wrong?" He asked.

"...H-He's dead..." he replied.

"Who is?"

"...Xemnas...I-I'm no longer under his control..."

"...Then why are you crying?"

The teen looked at Axel. He hadn't even realized he was crying until now. The redhead gently wiped the tears away and gazed at his friend's kicked puppy dog face.

"...You loved him didn't you?" Axel asked.

Saïx didn't reply nor nod his head. He just sat there and cried while his friend held him close and comforted him. The one person that he ever fell in love with was now gone. He should be happy that he was no longer a slave, but his heart felt like it was literally breaking. Somewhere along the line, Xemnas had smuggled his way into his heart and now he was doomed to cry over a man who had hurt him and his friends. It wasn't fair.


	29. Chapter 29 Mating

The screams coming from Zexion's room were never unending and unbearable to listen to. Ever since Xemnas had died the teen hadn't stopped screaming and trying to kill them all. It was heartbreaking to all of them and none of them knew if they were ever going to get their Zexion back.

The bad news and drama only piled up. Saïx had returned to them but he brought heartache with him. None of them understood how Saïx could have fallen for Xemnas, but no one but he and Xemnas knew their back story. The drama did not end there. They all had learned a few seconds after Xemnas was killed that the man who had murdered him was Reno, Axel's father.

The two fiery redheads had not stopped fighting ever since they had gotten back from the hellhole that Xemnas was hiding in. One would refuse to speak to the other unless they were screaming their heads off and they had even tried attacking each other at times. To sum everything up; everything was going to hell all at once.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Xigbar and the others were desperately trying to block out the screaming from the kitchen. The two redheads had started fighting over a pickle. YES. A fucking pickle.

"I can't take this anymore. It's driving me crazy!" Xigbar shouted.

"They're going to have to work through this eventually," Marluxia replied.

"Can we make eventually come sooner!?" Luxord screamed, "This is bloody ridiculous!"

"Reno explained himself to Axel, but Axel doesn't seem to want to listen," Vexen stated, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

They all jumped at the sounds of growling, scratching and crashing. They were all ready to viciously murder the two, but none of them had to guts to actually do it.

"That's it," Roxas said. They all watched the blond get up and head into the kitchen. All of them silently prayed for the brave little vampire and listened in to what was happening, "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!? WE HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS GOING ON AND DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU TWO BICKER OVER STUPID THINGS! BE COURTEOUS TO THE ONES AROUND OR GO KILL EACH OTHER SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

All eyes were wide as they listened to every word that flew out of that teen's mouth. Xigbar had half a mind to start applauding, but he held it in just in case he needed to be rescued by the two angry vampires in the kitchen.

"But Roxy-."

"Don't 'but Roxy' me! Just get over it! We have bigger problems than your daddy issues! So either grow the fuck up or be an immature child and cause everyone more pain!" The blond interrupted.

There was nothing but silence after that. Never before had anyone been so afraid of Roxas. To them he was just the quiet, innocent little teen that followed Axel around like a puppy, but after hearing him scream like that a new image had been painted in their heads and it wasn't a pleasant one.

The blond walked out of the kitchen, holding Axel's hand and joined the rest of them on the couch. Reno walked out a few moments later, looking dumbstruck. He watched the two in fascination and tried to figure out how Roxas had managed to put Axel on a leash and get him to calm down. He smiled a little as he realized the answer. It was because he was the one for Axel. His soul mate. How funny that Axel would have never met Roxas had he never gone on that rampage and turn him into a vampire.

"...well at least we got a little peace," Xigbar said.

"I think Zexion might be sleeping now...he stopped screaming and breaking things. Unless he's quietly contemplating how to kill us all...," Marluxia said.

"How the hell are we going to get him back to normal?" Axel asked.

"I'm not sure...I fear he'll always be like this," Vexen replied.

"I don't get it though. Saïx was under Xemnas' control and once he died he went back to normal. Why didn't that happen to Zexion?" Axel asked.

"Who knows? Xemnas had different methods for different people. Whether it was using their emotions against them, their minds or just inserting a chip into their skin," Marluxia answered.

"So we have no idea how to get him back to normal?" Luxord asked.

"Pretty much. We'll be lucky if we ever get him back," Xigbar replied.

They all sighed in unison. They were beginning to loose all hope. The chances of getting Zexion back were slim and they didn't have any hint of how to get him back. Most of them began to wonder if it'd be best to put him out of his misery, but they had come too far to take the easy way out. They would find a way, even if it kills them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Midnight took forever to get there. A day had never felt so long to any of them before until now. They had spent the whole day trying to think of ways to get Zexion back, but in the end all they had were stupid ideas, empty Chinese food take out containers, and crushed hearts. They had finally decided to call it a day when they found themselves falling asleep in their chairs. All of them were now asleep in their beds, couches, and floors. All but one.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Demyx tip toed his way up the stairs and to his boyfriend's bedroom. He did nothing but stare at the doorknob. It was as if he thought it would hurt him if were to touch it. He didn't know what he would do when he saw the teen, but he knew he had to see him.

Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door. For once the lack of sound in the bedroom was a good sign. He quietly made his way into the room and closed the door behind him. He quickly scanned the room for the boy, but didn't see him anywhere. Panicking slightly, he walked further into the room and checked the ceiling and under the bed. Still no luck.

"Zexio-." His words were cut off when he finally noticed a pair of red eyes watching him from the closet. He slowly made his way to the closet and opened the door, "...what are you doing in here?"  
The boy didn't answer him. He simply gazed at him, analyzing his body and memorizing every detail. He was so focused he hadn't noticed the hand that was offered to him until it had become dangerously close. He glared at the hand, as if it had done something insulting.

"...Are you hungry?" The words made Demyx feel sick to his stomach, but he knew that the teen probably hadn't eaten at all, "...If you come out then I'll give you something to eat."

The piercing red eyes stared into Demyx's teal ones. It was a little weird to Demyx that the boy hadn't tried to attack him at all. Maybe it was because Demyx technically hadn't done anything, but be nice to him or maybe it was because he was waiting for the right time to strike. Either way Demyx didn't care.

Zexion cautiously stepped out of the closet, his eyes never leaving Demyx's as he did. The blond flashed him a small smile and lead him over to the bed. The two sat on the bed, neither exchanging words. Demyx gently pressed Zexion's head to his neck and petted him gently. Something about this whole situation was weird. Why wasn't Zexion attacking him and why...did he smell so amazing to him? It didn't make any sense.

The teen flinched as fangs sunk into his skin...lovingly? Demyx's head swam with questions and confusion. Everything about Zexion seemed to be so enticing. He scent, his soft skin, those eyes (although he loved the icy blue ones better), everything about him seemed to attract Demyx. The idea to bite that soft neck sparked in Demyx's brain and almost immediately he shoed it away. How could he think of such a thing?

"...Demyx..." The blond almost jumped from hearing his name. That was the first thing Zexion said the whole time. It was kind of shocking that he said his name due to how zombie like he was acting, "...bite me."

Demyx went numb as the words hit his ears. Had his innocent Zexion just asked him to do such a monstrous thing?

"...Do you want me too?" Demyx asked. The grey haired teen nodded, "...Why?"

"...I don't really know...it just feels like the right thing to do," Zexion explained. Though it didn't make any sense to the blond at all. It felt right? What the hell was that suppose to mean.

"...okay." As the words left Demyx's lips, he couldn't believe he had said them. He had been against being a vampire since day one and now he was going to bite his boyfriend just because he asked. It didn't match up, but it was almost as if Demyx had no control over his words and actions. Something was making him do it.

He gently brushed his lips against teen's neck and kissed it sweetly. Just feeling the soft skin against his lips sent a shiver down Demyx's spine, but that was nothing compared to the fingers that had began to slowly make their way through his hair. Why was everything suddenly so erotic to him?

"Demyx...do it," He begged. Another shiver shot down the blonde's spine. Without hesitation he bit into the teen's neck, earning a moan from his lover. It was music to his ears.

Demyx wasn't for blood at all. In fact the thought of drinking it made him want to vomit, but the taste of Zexion's blood was like nothing he had ever had before. It was different and definitely not in a bad way. Had it not been for the younger teen's whimpers, he wouldn't have stopped.

He licked and kissed the wound before pulling away and then looked at his boyfriend. He was shocked to see that the red eyes had turned back into icy blue. He pushed Zexion's bangs back behind his ear and gazed into the eyes he had missed so much.

"I don't understand...," Demyx stated. He really didn't understand. One moment Zexion was being cold and had red eyes and then the next he was back to normal and had his blue eyes back. It was as if nothing had happened.  
"...Neither do I honestly...the urge to kill everyone for killing Xemnas just disappeared...I'm not sure why," Zexion said.

"...We'll ask Marluxia or Xigbar tomorrow."

"Okay..."

"Right now...I'm sorry, but I have to make love to you."

"...Okay."


	30. Chapter 30 A Dark Secret

Not a sound echoed in the dark room as the blue haired teen quietly sat on his bed, the mattress hissing at him as he did. He stared at the box on his lap, gently stroking a thumb over the decorative wooden box.

He lifted the top and looked inside, a small smile painted on his face as he let memories overflow his mind and wipe out any other thoughts. He carefully picked up a photo of a man and lovingly touched his smiling face.

"You were most likely fooling me from the beginning...," the teen spoke aloud, "On some level I knew...and yet...I still fell for you."

He placed the photo next to him and brought his attention back to the box. Digging through the many papers, he fished out a laminated ID and lanyard. He gazed in disgust at the ID that was supposed to open the doors to many opportunities. At the time he had been a naïve intern and had no knowledge of the evils of this world.

He set the ID next to the photo and continued digging through papers. Most of them had been old reports, notes and theories, but they meant nothing to him now. The only papers he did care about were the ones at the very bottom of the box, underneath a secret compartment.

He lifted the false bottom and carefully picked up the crinkled papers. Tears began to fill his eyes as he stared at them. They were old love letters. Love letters that were written by Xemnas.

Wiping his eyes, he smoothed out the papers and began to read every word.

_Dear Saïx,_

_ It appears that you have been killing any logical and rational thought and replacing them with thoughts of you. Every day I find myself staring into space and just thinking about you and your smile. It makes me kind of happy to think about you (mostly because I get to think of someone who is truly beautiful), but at the same time it frightens me. The feelings that you make me feel are something that I have never experienced before and I don't know how to deal with them. I really hope you know what you have done to me...wait that sounded kind of mean. Don't read that line. Anyway…I hope you're doing well. This is probably the worst love letter ever so you can go ahead and burn it if you want._

_Love Xemnas.  
P.S.  
….I think I might love you…._

New tears formed and slowly fell down Saïx's cheeks as he re-read the words over and over again. Although he was crying, he couldn't help but smile at Xemnas' words. At the time they seemed so genuine, but now those words were coated in poison because of the image of Xemnas that was burned into Saïx's mind.

Although he didn't want to, he knew he had to burn this letter. It would bring too much pain to him and would only keep him from moving on. So why couldn't he bring himself to do? He couldn't do anything but stare at the letter and the others just like it. He couldn't burn these. It was all he had left of Xemnas besides the photo he had placed on his bed.

"...I hate you..." Saïx said to the letter. More tears began to brim in his golden eyes. Gripping the paper he choked out a sob, "I fucking hate you! How DARE you write such sweet words! How fucking dare you! You did nothing but bring me pain from the very beginning! I was nothing to you and yet you were everything to me! I loved you...I fucking loved you!"

Burying his face in his hand, he sobbed and let the tears flow freely. The letters scattered to the ground as he brushed them off in anger and banged his fist into the mattress.

"This isn't fair! I don't understand anything anymore! You're gone! I should be happy and yet you've managed to take my whole world with you!" He slowly hugged himself around the waist and rocked back and forth, trying to tame his emotions. He sobbed hard as the words from the letters echoed in his head.

Looking back now he wished he had never became an intern at that horrid place. He wished he had never met Xemnas during that internship. He wished that he had never fallen for his empty sweet words. He wished that he had never been chosen to be strapped down to a table while some sick scientists turned him into the very things they were trying to destroy.

His whole body ached. It shook with frustration, sorrow and anger and no matter what he did he couldn't stop the sobbing and crying. He almost wished he would die right there, but there was still too much to live for.

He glared at the items on the ground and bed and then proceeded to scooping them up and slamming them into the trash bin. He walked back over to the box and kicked it as hard as he could towards the wall. The once beautifully decorative box shattered into small woodchips on impact and left behind a small black notebook.

Confused and curious, Saïx walked over and picked up the book. It was leather and bore the name 'Xemnas' in golden script letters. He had never seen the book in his entire life and didn't have the slightest idea of how it got into that box.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly opened the book and began to read.

_Saïx,_

_Thank you for loving me._

_ Xemnas_

Saïx stared at the words for what felt like hours. It was such a simple and short letter and yet it was probably the one that meant the most. Even though Xemnas was a horrific person and he had caused him so much pain, he still knew how Saïx felt and thanked him. It was at that moment that Saïx realized how sad, lonely and empty Xemnas must have felt. Had he not been driven to insanity, perhaps life could've provided them with a happy ending.

He held the book close and stood there in silence, letting the last of his tears fall and letting the last of his sorry, hatred and pain go with those tears. Xemnas was gone. Their story was over and now it was time to start a new one.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The moment everyone saw Zexion they jumped out of their chairs and got into battle formation, but when the young teen didn't attack they slowly put their guards down and stared at him.

"...Zex? Are you done being bat shit insane?" Axel slowly asked.

"Yeah, he's back to normal," Demyx explained.

"Oh...well that's great! How?" Xigbar asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Zexion said.

Crossing his arms in his chair, Xigbar sighed and kicked over a chair to Zexion, "Sit down vampire boy. Time for some friendly interrogation. Everyone else but Demyx, get the fuck out."

The group reluctantly scurried out of the room and left the three of them alone. Xigbar took a long hard look at Zexion; it was almost as if he were trying to see through a mask that wasn't there.

"...So do I even have to ask what happened last night?" Xigbar asked, looking at the two of them. A slight blush coated Zexion's cheeks as he stared at the ground. Xigbar smirked and gave a wink at Demyx, "So you two had sex last night. Did you bite each other?"

"Uh...yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Demyx asked.

"...Well It has to do with everything actually. The reason why Zexion isn't going all Kill Bill on us anymore is because you performed a mating ritual."  
"...A what?" Zexion asked.

"A mating ritual. It's pretty rare for that to happen actually. Not a lot of vampires find their 'soul mate'," The one-eyed man scratched the back of his head and leaned back in his chair, "So let me explain this to you. When a vampire is made they have a master, in this case Xemnas was Zexion's master. When we killed him, Zexion responded to that with anger, hatred and the thirst for revenge. When you perform a mating ritual the loyalty for your master goes right out the window and is focused on your mate instead. By doing the mating ritual you basically saved Zexion from living his whole life worshipping Xemnas."

"...So...it's over?" Zexion asked.

Xigbar leaned forward towards Zexion and smiled at him, "It's over buddy. You don't have to worry about Xemnas anymore. You don't have to worry about vampire hunters coming to get you and your friends and now you have a mate that will stand by your side forever. Pretty damn good deal if you ask me."

Zexion stared at the man in disbelief. The craziness was finally over. Yes he was a vampire now, but he could finally start living a somewhat normal life again. He didn't have to worry about being kidnapped and tortured or worry about his loved ones being killed. He was finally free.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh for the love of god Vexen! Get out of the boy's way and let him go graduate!" Marluxia shouted, pulling his husband away from the teenager.

"Wait! The tassel isn't on the right side!" Vexen shouted.

"I think he can handle it! Run Zex! Go now before he tries to fix your tie!" Marluxia warned him, hugging the blond around the waist tightly and dragging him to their seats.

Zexion rushed off towards the chairs filled with the other graduates. His stomach bubbled with an uncontrollable excitement and nervousness. It was the day of graduation and he was the valedictorian. For the past week he had written speech after speech after speech, but none of them felt write. He finally decided to take a page out of Axel's book and say 'fuck it! I'll wing it'.

After finding his friends he ran down the row and found an empty chair. He wasn't surprised to see that Axel had his gown unzipped and his hat worn askew. He looked at the others and noticed that they all looked pretty nice. He had half expected them to come in all gothic attire and not wear their cap and gown.

"You ready?" Roxas asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah," Zexion replied.

"Nervous?" The blond asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"A little."  
"You'll do great."  
"...Thanks Roxas."

"Roxy stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Demyx shouted.

"Oh shut up Demyx. No one wants to flirt with your nerd," Axel replied.

"How could you say such hurtful things Axel!?" Zexion shouted, feigning hurt.

The teachers glared at the group and shushed at them; it only made them laugh louder, but eventually they did settle down when the ceremony started. The grey haired teen did nothing throughout the beginning, but squirm in his chair impatiently. After what felt like years, they announced him and he made his way to the stage. He couldn't help but notice Marluxia and Vexen with the video camera.

"...Welcome! I am going to be one hundred percent honest. I did not write a speech nor did I memorize one. I tried many times to write one, but all of them didn't feel right. So I decided to forget the formalities and just speak from the heart." The teen paused and took a moment to collect his thoughts and control his breathing, "In freshmen year I was constantly bullied and had no friends. I was the weird nerd in the corner reading a book while everyone else hung out with their friends. This continued until one day I was put into a classroom with an idiotic teenager named Axel. He was a disrespectful, cocky teenager that will always hold a special place in my heart because he was my first friend."

He glanced at the fiery redhead and smirked at him. Of course the teen replied with a middle finger, but Zexion knew it was out of love.

"Axel then introduced me to a whole group of people who I would have never even looked at before. At the time I had no idea how amazing and special they would all be to me. Every day I learned something new about them and every day I grew to love them more. Especially a specific one. I'm sure you all know who it is. It isn't exactly a secret."

The chorus of laughter coming from the audience caused the teen to slightly relax and take a breather. He couldn't believe he was telling them all this.

"...Unfortunately the happiness and laughter didn't last long...one of our dear friends went missing and although she did come back to us...her sister unfortunately died. After that everything went wrong at once. It literally fell like hell on Earth, but even though we went through all the pain and the sorrow and the anger, we are still okay and we are still here. I guess what I'm trying to say is always remember that whenever times are bad and you feel like the world is ending and you feel like you are in the darkness, there were will always be light. You just have to keep walking to get to it. So before I say congratulations to our class, I would like to just say thank you. Thank you Uncle Vexen, Aunt Larxene, Marluxia, my dear friends and Demyx, for pulling me out of that darkness and bringing me towards the light. Congratulations!"

With those words Zexion headed back to his seat and was greeted by his supportive friends. Some were crying, others were teasing him for being a sensitive nerd, but the only thing he was focused on was how far he had come. It felt like he was a little kid only yesterday and now he was graduating. Everything that had happened felt like it was just a dream, but he knew it wasn't. This was real. He was really here. He was really with an amazing group of friends and he was really in love with his amazing boyfriend.

If his former self could look in the future and see him now, he would ask what he had gotten himself into, but that Zexion was dead and was reborn into a better one. He will never forget the tears and horrors he had experienced, but he will also never forget the amazing times he had. He had decided a while ago that he is going to live his life to the fullest, even though it'll most likely last centuries, and everything that had happened to him will just be everyone's dark secret.

_**A/N: There you go guys! It is finally finished! Thank you guys sooo much for reading through the whole thing and thank you so much for dealing with me when I hadn't updated in so long. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**_


End file.
